Spirit of the Desert
by Weegie
Summary: This story chronicles the story of Nabooru and her rise in power among the Gerudo tribe. A sort of intimate biography of the Sage of Spirit.
1. Princesses of the Desert

__

From the author: Inside every one of us is a tiny little person who is the biggest Nabooru fan ever! My little fan-type person inside of me really wanted to write this story. So now I am. 

This is the first chapter of what I hope is basically a prequel of Nabooru's life to Ocarina of Time. I'm writing more lengthy chapters than I usually do. I really hope people enjoy. Thank you.

~*~

~* Chapter One: Princesses of the Desert *~

This might have been the longest lesson that Lynu had ever taught, but Nabooru had lost the will to even continue to time them anymore. Her attention had been drawn away to the large grated window across the room and outside to the large desert sky. As the outside world drew her in, she began to imagine she was riding across it on her horse, Fuhluno, who was currently tethered inside, much like her owner. Nabooru and her beloved horse would have to wait until the fierce dust storms had died down to go outside again. And even then, there was still the matter of her lessons. But those mattered little now, not when the world was calling. Nabooru hunched over on her crossed legs, resting her head on her hand. Her long, red hair fell over her shoulder, almost draping itself to the ground. As she stared at the window she watched the particles of dust and sand dance in the light and fall onto the stone floor within the room. She wondered what it was like, if she could go anywhere right now, like a speck of dust on the wind. She thought about that for a moment and decided she would probably have rode to Hyrule to the markets to see what was going on. Maybe she would listen in on the travelers in the tavern again to hear where the newest treasure hunters were going and perhaps see that cute boy that worked in the town bakery...

"Nabooru?"

"Hmm?"

Nabooru's cousin Aleniha always looked confused, even as she touched Nabooru's shoulder to see if she was still awake. "Nabooru, lessons are over. Let's go eat, please?" She asked quietly. Aleniha was a good girl: too good, Nabooru thought. They would be expected for the afternoon meal right after their lessons finished and Aleniha would never dare to doddle. Standing up stiffly from her pillow, Nabooru dusted off her purple pants and brushed stray hair from her tanned face. 

"I have to go visit Subia. She promised to fix my dagger." Nabooru told her cousin, knowing full well it would upset her.

"Oh, Nabooru, you know we have to get home. My mother will beat me if we don't get there on time!" Aleniha whined, her fat lips quivering. While it was true that Aleniha was a kind and gentle girl, she was not all that attractive. She was pudgy and had the body of a pear. Her own thick red hair was cut short, which only seemed to emphasize her large nose. Because of these cosmetic flaws, she had few friends among the other Gerudo girls. Luckily, Nabooru protected her, even though she was two years younger than Aleniha. Yet Nabooru's best quality was her toughness. Only being fourteen, she had made a name for herself among her peers for being a fast sword fighter and possessing a keen mind while retaining a sense of humility about her abilities. 

Taking Aleniha's hand tightly, Nabooru sighed, "We won't get in trouble, and your mother will not beat you. My mother will see to that." 

Aleniha appeared reluctant, but she trusted her cousin to protect her. If Aleniha's mother did try to beat her, it would not be the first time Nabooru or her mother, Yurria, would step in to stop it. 

Before the two girls could leave, Lynu called, "Aleniha, come here girl." The old woman wrapped her thick, purple shawl around her tighter as they kneeled before her velvet pillow.

"Aleniha," Lynu began with her raspy voice. She had a thick Hylian accent as it was well known to the rest of the Gerudo tribe that she had once lived with a Hylian man for twenty years in her youth before returning to the desert when he died. Nabooru had always admired her for that and her stories of her time living beyond the desert were the only things Nabooru could listen to for longer than five minutes. "Aleniha, you will have to undergo your stamina testing again soon. Have you been practicing with Balinu?" She asked the shy girl. 

Aleniha nodded politely, "Yes, I'ama." She said, addressing her teacher with the title that all Gerudo women used to address their superiors.

"And have you been practicing on your own as well?" Lynu asked.

"Yes, she has I'ama!" Nabooru interrupted quickly, "I have been making sure that–"

"Nabooru, hold your tongue." Lynu snapped. "I want to hear from Aleniha."

Aleniha looked down to the floor for a moment, biting her nails. "I have been trying..."

"You have not, have you?" Lynu said, disappointed. "And stop chewing your nails, girl!"

Aleniha took her hand away from her mouth quickly, biting her lower lip. Nabooru watched her closely. "No, I'ama."

"Aleniha, you have failed this test three times. You do want to be a warrior, do you not?" Lyna asked.

Aleniha nodded slowly. "Yes, I'ama."

"Are you sure you would not rather be a scholar? I heard that your father was a famous Hylian scholar." 

"No, I'ama, I want to be like my mother."

"Nabooru," Lyna turned to her, "Make sure that Aleniha practices harder then with Balinu. I will tell her to give Aleniha extra time."

"Yes, I'ama." Nabooru said as Lyna dismissed them both. 

Aleniha quietly followed Nabooru outside to a courtyard where a small reflecting pool cast glowing lines along the cool stone walls. Arched columns circled the area, which opened up wide to the sky. 

"Aleniha, are you sad again?" Nabooru asked, looking back to her cousin.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about what I'ama Lyna said." She looked up to Nabooru, "Do you think she is right? Should I be a scholar?"

"Aleniha, you can do whatever you want. Just do what you think is right."

"So, you think I should be a warrior then?"

Nabooru smiled and ran back to her. "Aleniha, you don't have to think about that now. You're smart enough to do whatever you want. You do so much better in your lessons than I do. And you're more patient than I do. You're patient enough to wait to see what you want to do in this life." Nabooru took her hand. "Come on, we have to catch Subia!" She said, running out of the courtyard and into the fortress town.

The Gerudo lived within their own city in the desert. There were other cites in the desert, filled mostly with pointed-eared Hylians, but none were as secure as the Gerudo Fortress. It had not been invaded in nearly a thousand years, it was so well protected by both nature and the Gerudo themselves. To one side a huge ridge of jagged rocks stood in defense and the rest of the fortress was reinforced by large, man-made rock walls and constantly patrolled by the desert-hardy Gerudo warriors, who's entire population was female, save for the Gerudo King, who was the lone male among his subjects. It was said that one male was born to the Gerudo every one hundred years. This number was not terribly exact, but it seemed to average out to be about that much.

As the late afternoon continued, the fortress's main market was buzzing with about as much excitement as there was in the middle of the desert. A few vendors sold a variety of goods as the rest of the women went about their business. But the amount of activities was always limited by the Gerudo's own self imposed segregation from the rest of the world. No outsiders, especially foreign men, were allowed to set foot even near the fortress. 

As Nabooru and Aleniha weaved their way towards the King's residence, the desert winds appeared to be dying down. Nabooru hoped she would have time to go for a ride after her chores. She just wished that Lynu had not kept them behind on this day. Nabooru had broken her favourite dagger while showing off and had taken it to Subia, her elder sister by four years and one of the king's unofficial bodyguards to fix it.

"Nabooru," Aleniha called out, short of breath from running after her younger cousin, "Will we even be allowed in right now? I heard–"

"Aleniha, I visit Subia all the time! Now hush up!" Nabooru passed by the main entrance to the King's residence, which was gated off from the rest of the fortress by large iron gates. Two guards stood outside dressed in the garb of the King's Guard. They paid no attention as the two girls ran past.

"Where are we going?" Aleniha whispered loudly to Nabooru as the two darted down a side corridor. "The entrance was back there."

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to try and go in through the front gate?" Nabooru asked back. "We don't have to walk in through the front door. This place has a thousand entrances, you should know that!"

"Mother doesn't–"

"Doesn't let you visit here, I know!" Nabooru finished Aleniha's sentence for her, for she had heard it a thousand times already. Aleniha's mother was a Gerudo princess and half sister to Nabooru's own mother, although it was obvious the two were nothing alike. "Come, we're going in the kitchen entrance."

"Nabooru, we can't–"

"We can! I've done this a million times, I told you! And if you don't stop then I'll never bring you along ever again!" Nabooru warned and Aleniha went silent.

The corridor they were in ended at a small iron gate much taller than either of them. Beyond it was a row of wooden doors leading into the King's residence. Next to the gate was a small chain. Nabooru yanked on it tightly. 

After a moment of silence, Aleniha leaned forward, "Is no one home?" Nabooru only told her to hush. A second later one of the far doors opened and a small girl came out. Her hair was very short, like that of Aleniha's, but she was very skinny and covered in flour.

"Nabooru!" She said cheerfully, running to the gate. As she unlocked it for them, she looked to Nabooru, "I knew you'd come! But you're late!"

"I know, Jacklinu. We were kept after with I'ama Lynu." Nabooru explained as Jacklinu opened the gate. 

"Did you get in trouble again?" Jacklinu asked with a smile. 

"No, it was nothing." Nabooru looked to Aleniha, who appeared very nervous. "Oh, Jacklinu, this is my cousin, Aleniha. I've told you about her."

"Oh, Aleniha! You're the smart one who does all of Nabooru's homework!" Jacklinu exclaimed as Nabooru gave her a dirty look. She hugged Aleniha.

"Hello," Aleniha replied politely. "Do you work here?"

"Yes! I'm a baker! Or at least I will be. Someday. Come with me, I'll get you inside to your sister, Nabooru."

They followed Jacklinu to the end of the corridor and down a flight of narrow stairs. 

"Where are we going, Nabooru?" Aleniha whispered, obviously afraid of the growing darkness. 

"My sister said she'd meet us in the metal workshop to get my dagger." Nabooru said, "But you've got to be quiet. If we're found then we will have to answer to the king."

The thought of being punished by the king was enough to keep Aleniha from saying anything more. There was only one person she feared more than her own mother, and that was the Gerudo king, Ganondorf. Although he was still young, no older than twenty-five, he had already proven himself a capable if somewhat ruthless leader.

"Here, she told me to bring you to this room." Jacklinu said, stopping at a door to open it. 

"Thank you, Jacklinu. Want to go riding later on tonight?" Nabooru asked before going inside.

"I'm gonna have chores till bedtime, Naby. I'm sorry."

"Can't you skip them?" Nabooru asked, noticing Aleniha gave her a look of shock at the suggestion.

"You know I can't. I have to help my mother and aunt to plan the meals for the Graduates Ceremony." Jacklinu said, referring to the annual event where young Gerudo women competed in various battle and skills events. From the best fighters, the king would choose new inductees into either his standing army, his King's Guard, or even his personal bodyguards. It was exciting to everyone, except perhaps Nabooru, even though this year she would officially be allowed to participate for the first time.

"Jacklinu!" Nabooru whined, but before she could express her discontent with her friend further, she heard her elder sister call her.

"Nabooru!" Subia called, coming to the door. "Are you coming to get your dagger yet or what? I want to eat!"

Nabooru waved a quick goodbye before Jacklinu ran back to the kitchens. 

"I'm sorry, Subia." Nabooru apologized as she followed her sister into the cold metal work room. It was one of many among the basement apartments of the King's residence but was not currently in use. 

Subia was a tall and slender woman with a muscular build. Her hair was longer than that of Nabooru's. Her clothes were the fine, purple silk of a King's Guard but Nabooru knew that her sister had more seniority than even that of the King's Guard. Subia sat down at a wooden bench and took out Nabooru's fixed dagger. "Here you go, kiddo. I spent all last night repairing it for you, so you better appreciate my work."

Nabooru took the dagger back and examined it. Her sister's work was indeed magnificent. Subia had become a bodyguard to the king at fifteen and it was then she learned how to repair swords and armour. She had always been kind to Nabooru and a role model to her. But there were rumours the Subia and the king were lovers. Nabooru had heard this one day while training with some other girls. She was too nervous to ask her sister about it, but always hoped it wasn't true. Not that it wasn't honourable to be that close to the king, but Nabooru never seemed to trust this man that was supposed to be her king. But she had always seen little of the man, so it did not bother her terribly.

"Aleniha, you look well." Subia said, hugging her cousin. Subia had always treated Aleniha as Nabooru had, with kindness and consideration. "How is your training?"

"Very well, I'ama."

Subia laughed, "You don't need to call me I'ama', Aleniha. We are family!"

"I know, I just can't help it." Aleniha apologized. "Oh, Subia, that sword–" She said, looking towards the wall. On it hung a very old and rusty looking sword. "That sword must be very old. Can I see it? I have to do research on them for my lessons."

"Go ahead. I found it one day while cleaning out the cabinets around here. The king gave me my own room to do metal work when he found out how much I enjoyed it." Subia said.

"Oh, thank you." Aleniha said, holding in her excitement. She ran across the room to the sword and looked over it intently as Nabooru sat down on the wooden bench, wondering what was so great about a rusty old sword.

"Nabooru," Subia took her head in her hand and examined her sister's face, "You look a bit pale. Is mother feeding you well?" Her sister joked, knowing full well their mother always cooked large meals. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." She lied, still thinking about her sister and the king.

"What?" Subia asked. "You sneak. You shouldn't fib to me." Her elder sister gave her a grin. "Come on..."

Nabooru reluctantly whispered, "Okay, I'll tell you, but just know that I didn't make this up. I heard it from some other girls."

"What did you hear?" Subia asked in hushed tones. 

Nabooru glanced over to Aleniha quickly to see if the girl could hear them, but she was still engrossed with her rusty sword. "They say that you and the king are lovers. They were talking about it one day. I don't think they realized I was your sister."

"Do you believe them?" Subia asked.

Nabooru was unsure of what to say. "I don't know if I do."

"Nabooru, I am not allowed to discuss this with anyone. If it were to get out..." Subia glanced back over at Aleniha, who innocently continued on with her sword. "If I tell you what happened, you must keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone, not even mother. Do you swear?" Nabooru, her eyes wide, merely nodded. "Alright. The rumours are partly true. The king and I did some things together in the past, but that is all done with."

"Okay." 

"Nabooru, do you know what I'm talking about?" Her sister asked, and Nabooru partly nodded. She had a bit of knowledge about how men and women interacted in certain ways and she was sure she knew what her sister was talking about.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good." Subia smiled. "Do you feel better?"

Nabooru felt strange that her sister was asking her how she felt after admitting such a thing. "Yes, Subia." She said, trying to hold what she wanted to say inside her. But Nabooru was a girl who always spoke her mind, so she decided to tell her sister anyway. "But there is something else...I have to say this, so please don't be cross with me, but I do not like him! I mean, I've only actually seen a few times but he has such evil eyes! I always think he's–"

"Wait, Nabooru," Subia grabbed her sister, who was starting to get frantic. 

"What's wrong?" Aleniha was attracted by the noise.

"Nothing. Nabooru's just stressed out." Subia lied. "She needs some rest. The Graduates Ceremony must be stressing her out. Aleniha, can you go into the room across the hall? There's a store room in there. I need a sack of wood chips. They'll be on the far wall."

"Oh, okay Subia." Aleniha seemed a bit curious, but she always seemed either scared or quiet or curious. When she was gone, Subia turned back to Nabooru.

"Nabooru, Aleniha must not find out about this. I know she means well, but she would not be able to keep a secret, not like you. Especially around Auntie."

Nabooru was still upset. "But Subia, the king... I do not want to speak badly of him, but grandfather was so much better than him. This new king, he is strange. I feel evil from him."

"Nabooru, you must not speak about things you know nothing about." Subia told her gently. "The king can be kind when he has to be."

Nabooru thought about that for a moment. "Subia, what is he like?"

"The king? Nabooru, he loves our people. He would protect us at all costs." Subia assured her. "Do not worry about such things."

"Subia?" Aleniha returned with a small bag of wood chips. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Subia turned back to Nabooru. "Remember what I told you. Now, you two should leave. I'll call Jacklinu to take you back out safely."

Nabooru nodded and as she and Aleniha followed Jacklinu back outside, Aleniha leaned towards her and asked, "What was Subia telling you inside. Is she okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Nabooru said, unsure of her own words.

~*~

An older woman stood over a large marble slab beating dough with her fist. Of all the food Yurria cooked for her daughters, they loved her spiced flat bread best, consuming it like nothing else. She continued to prepare the bread, humming an ancient folk song to herself.

"Moma," Her youngest child, who she named Nymeria, entered the tiny kitchen from the small terrace attached to their apartments. Their home sat near the southern edge of the fortress and was larger than most others. This area of the fortress city housed more prominent members within the Gerudo tribe and Yurria's status as a king's daughter always ensured that her family had more than the average tribe member. Nymeria looked worried as she entered, "Auntie is coming down the street. She looks cross."

My sister always looks cross,' Yurria thought to herself. "Nymeria, go welcome her at the gate."

"But Moma, she will just yell at me for something. She always says my clothes are dirty or my hair is mussed." Nymeria protested.

"That's because your clothes are dusty sometimes." Yurria laughed as she looked at her daughter's pale blue vest and grey pants, which appeared especially dusty. Nymeria had similar features to her elder sister, Nabooru. Nymeria had been born two years after Nabooru, and the two were always very close. When the two had been separated so that Nabooru could be sent for her final training, the two sisters mourned it as a great tragedy.

"Now, go greet your Auntie." Yurria commanded and Nymeria sullenly obeyed.

The girl walked out to the tiny, walled-in yard which held several potted palms and an outdoor stove. She spotted her aunt immediately approach the gate.

"Hurry up, girl! I can't stand out here all day!" Commanded an older woman with a very prominent nose. Aunt Uglianu did not like to wait for anything, even her nieces. Nymeria quickened her pace to the gate.

"Did you have a good day in the desert, Auntie?" Nymeria asked as politely as she could.

"Horrid day. Sand got into everything, as usual." Uglianu swept in gracefully, her long cloak hitting Nymeria. "Where is your mother?"

"In the kitchen, Auntie." Nymeria said, trying to avoid the trail of her aunt's cloak.

"You should go wash up for our meal, and fetch water from the well while you're at it." Her aunt commanded without giving her another glance. "You'd think your mother couldn't afford to wash and clothe you properly."

Uglianu entered the tiny kitchen, wrinkling her large nose. She greeted her half sister with disdain. "You should really get a servant to do this cooking. Why we can't hire Hylians to help is beyond me. They have so many who need work." She commented while Yurria worked her dough.

"You know there's a war on." Yurria reminded her, returning Uglianu's lack of proper greeting. "And we don't need servants. That's something the Hylians have. They have no work ethic of their own. Our royal family is much more self sufficient."

"And makes us look like savages." Uglianu said with disgust as she looked around the room. "Ever since we abandoned our nomadic life you'd think our society would become more like that of the Hylians. We could be a powerful nation if we tried to, and then the Sheikah would serve us instead of those elves."

"Don't you get tired of political arguments all the time?" Yurria asked breathlessly. 

"This is just common sense." Uglianu said. "Where is Aleniha?" She asked, suddenly distracted.

"She and Nabooru have not returned from their lessons yet. They will be along shortly." Yurria said, obviously less concerned. She never had to worry about Nabooru being in trouble, only that she might _start_ trouble.

"They have absolutely no responsibility!" Uglianu announced shrilly as Nymeria returned to the room, markedly cleaner and carrying a bucket of drinking water. "I hope you don't plan to follow in Nabooru's footsteps." She said, meaning Nymeria.

Nymeria did not answer. "Would you leave the children be for a moment?" Yurria asked.

"You do not discipline your children enough, Yurria." Uglianu criticized. 

"I make sure not to over do it." Yurria retorted just as the gate outside could be heard opening. Nabooru was the first to enter, breathing heavily from running, and Aleniha followed.

"I'm sorry Moma, we were kept late after school by Lynu." Nabooru said quickly.

"Why would you be kept after school?" Uglianu asked. "And for this long?"

"It was nothing, Auntie." Nabooru said, turning to her mother as Aleniha tried to hide behind the door.

"I wasn't talking to you. Learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." Uglianu scolded. "And what kind of nothing keeps you this long?" She looked to Aleniha. "What kept you?"

"I'ama Lynu had to talk to me about the Graduates Ceremony. She said I should practice more." Aleniha said softly.

"Why would she have to say that?" Her mother questioned, her squinting eyes watching Aleniha closely. 

"I will practice more with Balinu this week. We still have time before the ceremony." Aleniha promised.

Nabooru waited for her aunt to begin berating her cousin, but Yurria stood watch over all of them with a determined face, as if to say she would not tolerate this talk any longer. Uglianu gave her a side look and decided to leave the conversation at that.

"Very well. Aleniha, go wash up for meal time." She said quietly, obviously trying to hold back her displeasure. Nabooru looked to her mother, and Yurria nodded in agreement. Not wishing to test their luck, the girls darted off, Nymeria close behind.

"Could it be true that my sister actually thought to take my advice?" Yurria asked with a satisfied grin. 

"The matter is not worth harping over. But not all of us have as many daughters as you do, Yurria." Uglianu looked down with bitterness in her eyes. "I have only Alenihu."

Yurria has always been the luckier of the king's daughters. Uglianu was the sixth daughter of King Randorf's first companion and also the youngest. King Randorf had been the king before Ganondorf, and his reign had been considered quite good, only because he had managed to keep his people out of the long civil war that had started in Hyrule among the other races. He would only enter it when it was to his advantage and even then the Gerudos always gained from whatever action they made in the war. 

Uglianu's elder sisters had been proud warriors, having long since retired. Uglianu had been the least skilled among her own full sisters and her lacking performance had been increased after the birth of her half sisters, among them having been Yurria. Yurria was the first daughter of the king's second companion. As was tradition among most of the past Gerudo kings, the old king had not taken any wives, only companions', but unlike his predecessors, he had not taken a large number of them. It was said he had only three lovers in his lifetime but only the last, Malladu, still lived. She was a kindly woman, even though she was the only one to not provide the king with children. Nonetheless, her compassion and kind heart made her much loved by her sisters. 

Yurria knew Uglianu had had a hard life, and Yurria's mother always insisted that she treat all her sisters with patience and kindness, so it was no wonder Yurria tried her best to put up with Uglianu's bad temper. 

"Alenihu looks up to you." Yurria reminded her elder sister. "Here, help me with the flat bread." She asked, holding out a plate of seeds. Uglianu took them with a sullen look on her face.

"Alenihu has been given nothing, just as I was given nothing." Uglianu complained. "It is injustice that they should tell her she cannot be a warrior!"

"Alenihu must find out what her best skills are." Yurria explained "She just seems better suited for a life of a scholar than that of a warrior. Her intelligence might be put to waste if she's pushed in the wrong way."

"And what do you know about any of it?" Uglianu asked as she pressed grains and seeds into the flat bread dough. "What does anyone know about what my daughter can or can't do? I will take this to the king!"

"Uglianu, the king will not care about this issue." Yurria said frankly. "And it's not that serious."

Uglianu's lips darted out in a pout as her eyes narrowed. "It's should be! I am the daughter of a king!"

"So am I, but we must sometimes fend for ourselves. Nothing should come to us by name only." Yurria stated and Uglianu seemed caught. She wanted to continue fighting, but it was on this rare occasion that her elder sister remained silent and backed off from the subject.

"That Nabooru of yours gets more mouthy every day. In a few years she will be almost uncontrollable." Uglianu, when backed into a corner, always tried to get her way out of it by directing the subject onto the failings of others. 

"Nabooru is headstrong, like I was as a child." Yurria admitted, smiling. "But she will learn to control it soon enough, so I do not worry."

"You ought to worry. You should not keep her on a short leash!"

"Subia was just as headstrong. So was Lashka." Yurria said, referring to her eldest daughters. "They grew out of it and so will Nabooru."

Uglianu made a low humming sound of disapproval as she tried to place the flat bread in the clay oven. "Where is that Lashka?"

"I sent her to the market." Yurria told her. Lashka was the oldest of Yurria's daughters, a woman of twenty and one. She had been born with a strange defect that had twisted one of her legs. She had to walk with a cane, making her unsuited for fighting. And to make matters worse, she was not bright enough to become a scholar. Because of these setbacks, Lashka had always had a low self esteem. She was also as bitter as her aunt Uglianu, which meant the two women who believed that life owed them so much got along very well in their common misery.

"You should not send her out to do such common work." Uglianu commented.

"Someone had to do it. Besides, she needed the exercise. She hardly ever bothers to leave the house." Yurria explained. "And I was so tired of her and Nymeria fighting."

"So then send Nymeria to fetch it!"

"Nymeria always manages to drop the fruits." Yurria sighed.

"She should learn then." Uglianu added as the gate to the courtyard swung open. A familiar clicking on the stone pathway indicated that Lashka had returned from her duties. "And you should be more compassionate with such an unfortunate child." Uglianu said as she walked out to the courtyard to help her niece. 

Lashka leaned on her cane while balancing the small bag of food in her other hand. Her right foot, which had been born twisted and small, swung forward as she walked. Her aunt ran up to her and removed the bag from her hand.

"Auntie!" Lashka said with delight, "I missed you!"

"Poor thing, handling such a burden." Uglianu helped Lashka inside. "Come, let's get you some water." She sat Lashka down on a small couch in the small sitting room across from the kitchen. Yurria watched the entire thing with dismay.

"Uglianu, you don't have to baby her. She's a big girl." 

"But Moma, my legs hurt!" Lashka whined. 

"Lashka, you just walked to the market. Maybe if you walked more often then your leg wouldn't hurt so much." Yurria scolded her. Lashka made a frown as her aunt handed her a cup of water.

"Yurria, the girl says her legs hurt! Will you continuously work her like a slave?" Uglianu asked.

"I do not work her as a slave, I treat her as an equal. There is nothing wrong with her brain." Yurria told them both. "Now, Lashka, go fetch your sisters. I need them to set the table."

"Moma!" Lashka protested.

"Please, Lashka." Yurria asked one more time. Uglianu did not step in to fight this battle for her, so Lashka was left to go find her younger sisters for meal time.

~*~

"Stay still!" Nabooru told her younger sister as she tried to wipe the dirt from her face.

"Nabooru! My eyes hurt!" Nymeria complained.

"Then stop opening them!" Nabooru commanded. "It would take less time if you stood still!" She said as she scrubbed harder. Nymeria continued to squirm.

"Nabooru?" Aleniha asked while she sat near the well, washing her own hands with hard soap and a rag. "When we were at the king's residence, what was Subia talking to you about?"

"You went to see Subia?" Nymeria asked with great interest.

"Hush!" Nabooru said immediately, her eyes wide. "Aleniha, why did you have to go and say that?" She hissed. Aleniha hung her head low, ashamed she had upset her cousin and making Nabooru feel guilty. 

"How did you get into the king's residence?" Nymeria asked. "How come you never take me?"

"Nymeria! Hush!" Nabooru told her again. "And don't go telling Moma or auntie what you heard!" The tone of her voice wiped Nymeria's happy smile from her face, and the young girl went silent. Nabooru threw her a towel. "Dry your face."

"I'm sorry, Nabooru." Aleniha said, almost in tears. "I didn't mean–"

"It's okay, Aleniha." Nabooru sighed. "Nymeria, go eat."

"What? Where are you going?" Nymeria asked.

"Nowhere."

"So then why do I have to go?" Nymeria whined.

"Because, I have to tell Aleniha something."

"It's about Subia, isn't it? About her and the king?" Nymeria said, sitting down on the wall of the well as Nabooru gave her a blank stare.

"How did you know that?" Nabooru asked after a moment of silence.

"I overheard it during my lessons." She said. "The other girls were talking about how the king's favourites and they said Subia was one of them. Nabooru, what does that mean? They giggled a lot about it."

Nabooru began to blush both because her sister knew the secret and because she had asked an embarrassing question she was not well equipped to answer. "Never mind, Nymeria." Nabooru merely said.

"Nabooru!" Her sister continued to pester her. "It's no fair! You're always lying to me! Everyone does!"

"That's because you always act so childish!" Nabooru countered. "And you're always bothering me." She said, shoving her sister lightly.

"Don't push me!" Nymeria said, shoving Nabooru back roughly. Nabooru only laughed.

"Such a child." Nabooru laughed.

"Nabooru, just let her stay. She obviously knows already." Aleniha told her. "Besides, we have to get back."

Nabooru sighed again. "Fine! But I'll be quick." She sat down beside her sister and leaned in closely to Nymeria and Aleniha. "Okay, when I was doing my training one day, I overheard some of the older girls talking about Subia. I don't think they knew I was her sister. Anyway, they started talking about Subia and the king, saying how she spends all this time with him in his private chambers and how they were..." Nabooru made sure to say the next word very softly, "Lovers. And when I asked Subia about it, she said it was true, but that she and the king aren't that close anymore, or something like that."

"What does that mean, Nabooru?" Nymeria asked much too loudly for Nabooru's liking.

"Quiet!" Nabooru said, cuffing her sister's head. "I told you to keep quiet about it!"

"Does this mean that Subia is the king's companion, like our grandmothers were to grandfather?" Aleniha asked innocently.

"No, of course not!" Nabooru said. "If they were there would be a proper ceremony." She told them, aware that when a king took an official companion, a ceremony was performed before the tribe. Subia had had no such ceremony yet.

"So, what is she doing with the king, Nabooru? Why is this so important?" Nymeria was still confused.

"Because..." Nabooru said, pausing. "Because the king is important and now she's really close with him, or at least she was."

"Does Moma even know?" Nymeria asked, which made Nabooru think for a moment. She wondered if perhaps her mother already had heard the rumours. She had just assumed her mother had not because she hadn't spoken about it. But would her mother speak about it if she knew, and would she bother to tell either Nabooru or Nymeria?

"She might know already." Nabooru admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to go blabbing about it to her!"

"Why not?"

"Do you want Moma to know you go gossiping about each other?"

"But it doesn't matter anymore, does it , Nabooru?" Aleniha asked. "I mean, Subia said it was over, whatever relationship she had with the king in...that way." She added, blushing.

"What relationship?" Asked a voice from the doorway of the house. Nabooru, Aleniha, and Nymeria turned to see Lashka standing there, leaning on her cane. Her shallow eyes narrowed and fell on Nabooru. "What are you talking about?"

"What? Nothing." Nabooru said quickly.

"It's obviously something." Lashka said as she made her way over to the well. She removed her gaze from Nabooru and placed it on Nymeria. "What were you two talking about?" She asked her youngest sister.

"Nabooru told you already! Nothing!" Nymeria said angrily. 

"Fine!" Lashka turned on Aleniha. "You'll tell me, won't you, Aleniha?" Lashka stood over her menacingly, starring the girl down. Aleniha rung her hands nervously. "Won't you?" Lashka asked again.

Aleniha looked nervously around at both Nabooru and Nymeria. They both returned her glance with wide eyes and sealed lips that insisted she remain silent. 

"It's really nothing, Lashka." Aleniha insisted.

"Oh, really? You were talking about Subia, I heard." Lashka's grin grew devious. "I'm telling Moma and Auntie you were all speaking badly of Subia and spreading rumours about your own kin."

"Oh, yeah!" Nabooru stood up quickly. "If you think you're so mature how come you're threatening to tell Moma like you're some baby!" She asked boldly. Meanwhile, Aleniha's panic grew. 

"Please don't tell my Moma, Lashka!" Aleniha pleaded with worry. "I wasn't saying anything bad about her."

"Ah, but you were saying something, weren't you?" Lashka asked as Nabooru gave Aleniha a frown. "I'm telling Auntie."

"Lashka!" Nabooru yelled, but her sister would not listen. She turned and walked back into the house as fast as her cane would allow her.

"I hate her!" Nymeria protested. "I'm going to put a beetle in her hair tonight!" She said to Aleniha as they watched Nabooru run after Lashka. 

Lashka could not move nearly as fast as Nabooru, so her younger sister caught up with her quickly. "Wait, stop, what are you gonna do, Lashka?" Nabooru asked her quickly.

"Aleniha should learn not to fib." She said. "I'm going to teach her a lesson."

"Why are you always like this? You're so mean, Lashka!" Nabooru told her, standing between her sister and the doorway to the sitting room. "I won't let you hurt Aleniha like this."

"Get out of my way, Nabooru!" Lashka commanded.

"No!" Nabooru yelled back.

By now, Alenihu and Nymeria had caught up to them and the shouting had also attracted Yurria and Uglianu. The came upon Lashka and Nabooru shoving one another into the jamb of the doorway.

"Nabooru! What are you doing?" Her mother yelled as she tried to break the two apart. 

"Are you crazy, child?!" Uglianu asked Nabooru as she grabbed her by the shoulder tightly. 

"It's Lashka!" Nabooru growled as she shoved Lashka hard. Her sister's cane fell from her hands and she lost her footing. No one could move fast enough to stop Lashka's fall to the ground.

"Nabooru!!!" Her mother yelled. "That's enough!" The sound of her mother's harsh voice stopped Nabooru immediately. For a moment she watched as her elder sister lay helpless on the floor, attempting to sit up. Yurria and Uglianu attempted to help her. Nabooru looked to Aleniha, who appeared to be too shocked or scared to speak, while Nymeria seemed to be holding back nervous giggles. She knew what was coming, but she wasn't willing to wait around for it. Without another word, Nabooru took off.

~*~

The peace of the desert made Nabooru forget the strife in her home life at the moment. The winds were calming again and the heat of the day was turning into a cool evening. As the sun disappeared over the far sand mountains the sky turned to a red flame that appeared set entire horizon on fire. Riding on Fuhluno, Nabooru ran the path she had since she was but a small girl. Here, she was truly free.

But the problem at home was inescapable and she knew she would have to face it eventually. She just hoped that enough time away would calm the problems enough for her to be able to deal with them. It was just more stress for her to deal with, as if the Graduates Ceremony wasn't enough.

And then she thought of Subia and the king...King Ganondorf...how she disliked the man. Nabooru remembered the year before at the previous Graduates Ceremony. She had not been allowed to participate, but she was allowed to be a spectator. It had been fun for Nabooru to spend time with her sisters and her friends, but there had also been Ganondorf, watch over them all. There was one time, Nabooru had been watching a close match, and she glanced over at the king and caught his eyes. It had been his eyes that had struck her, for they had been so cold and empty that she had thought for a moment that she was mistaken. When she had mentioned it to her friends later on, they had just said she was being strange. They had all found Ganondorf a strong and attractive leader, so that Nabooru came to question her own feelings. Yet the feeling of unease remained, even now, and the news of Subia and the king unnerved her further.

Nabooru brought Fuhluno to a stop on a high ridge, stopping to admire the landscape. From here she could look down on the entire fortress city and onwards to the line of mountains that divided the desert from the fertile lands of Hyrule. Then she spotted a cloud of dust emerging from the town heading her way.

"Nabooru!" She heard her voice being called from across the sand. She finally saw the black dot of Nymeria on her own horse, Klalhan. "Nabooru!"

What's she doing out here...?' Nabooru thought to herself. "Nymeria, you should not be out here alone!" She called out.

"Neither should you." Her sister replied, approaching her slowly. She brought Klalhan to stop beside Fuhluno. "I got worried when you ran off."

"I know." Nabooru said. "I just had to get away."

"Moma is angry, but I think she's more worried now." Nymeria told her. "Lashka tried to tell them about us and Subia, but Moma wouldn't listen to any of it. But Auntie was cross."

"Auntie's always cross." Nabooru said with quiet anger.

"Nabooru, come home." Nymeria asked sadly. "Aleniha is crying. She thinks this is all her fault."

"She knows it's not."

"You know how she is. Aleniha is always thinking that way." Nymeria said, absently playing with Klalhan's dark mane.

"I wish..." Nabooru sighed, "I wish I was more powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Nymeria, don't you ever get sick of having everyone push you around? All the adults, they always tell me what to do." Nabooru complained. "I could take care of myself! I'm a warrior! I've been using the sword since I was four. I could take a full grown Hylian man! Doesn't that mean anything to them?"

"Nabooru, let's go home and play." Nymeria said. "I got a new doll from Landushu." 

Nabooru looked at her sister, who had such simple wishes. "Why would Landushu give you a doll?" She asked.

"I made a bet with her and won."

"You weren't watching the gladiator fights in the border towns again, were you?" Nabooru asked. Nymeria didn't respond. "I hope Moma doesn't catch you. If she finds out you're running off to the border towns–"

"She won't." Nymeria said with confidence. "Besides, I'd be more worried about Auntie finding out."

Nabooru could only laugh and agree with that. "Auntie would certainly throw a fit!" She took a deep breath and decided it was time to return home. 

As the stars began to appear in the darkening sky, Nymeria turned to her sister and asked, "Nabooru? Are you nervous about the Graduates Ceremony?" 

"I don't know. Not too much, I guess." She said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." A long pause was followed by Nymeria adding, "I just think you'll be chosen as a King's Guard. I can feel it."

Confused at her sister's confidence, Nabooru had to ask, "Why do you say that?"

"I dunno. You're just really good. I've always known you'd be great. You have a strong spirit, Nabooru."

Nabooru thought for a moment on what Nymeria had just said and wondered if she felt the same way about herself. Did she truly have a strong spirit? It didn't feel that way at all to her, especially when she had been forced to run away from her problems and into the desert instead of being able to confront them.

"You should go see Aleniha, Nabooru." Nymeria said as she quietly tried to search for her house. 

"I guess." Nabooru admitted reluctantly. She now seemed more concerned with Aleniha's well-being than with her own. "Come on, let's get going before they close the gates to the fortress." She reluctantly urged Fuhluno onwards as Nymeria on Khalhan followed and the two sisters made their way home, the setting sun slowly disappearing from their backs.

~*~

Quietly, the sisters took their horses into the small hut and tethered them for the evening, giving them both a quick brushing and some food. From there, they slowly crept into their own house, taking a different route than the traditional front door. Using a rear wall, Nabooru and Nymeria climbed the rough stone wall to their own bedroom that they shared with Aleniha. Just as quietly, Nabooru lifted herself in through the tiny window and lifted Nymeria in after her. 

"Where is she?" Nymeria asked Nabooru, referring to the whereabouts of Aleniha.

"I don't know. I'm going to go find her." Nabooru whispered back. "Just get to bed. I don't want you to get in trouble too."

Nymeria did not fight this time. She agreed and began to get herself ready for sleep as Nabooru left the room to find Aleniha.

Their bedrooms were in the upstairs portion of the dwelling, with the living quarters below. She dared not check the two other bedrooms, which belonged to Lashka, her aunt, and her mother. Instead, she decided to look downstairs. The sitting room was dark and silent, so Nabooru moved onto the kitchen. Finding nothing, she decided she would just have to find Aleniha tomorrow and speak with her. She made her way back to the wooden staircase to return to her room when something caught the bottom of her vest. It spooked her for a moment, until she realized it had caught on a piece of rough wood. Slowly detaching it, she turned towards the staircase. Until she got yanked back by her collar.

"So!" She was spun around by a strong hand so that she now faced the darkened face of her aunt Uglianu. The woman shook her ruthlessly as she started to scold her. "Finally returned, have you? Too bad the desert didn't swallow you!"

"Ow! Leggo!" Nabooru squirmed, trying to break free. "You're holding too tight!" 

"You'll hear my warning first!" Uglianu grabbed Nabooru's skinny arms and pinned them to her sides. Pulling her niece close to her face, she stared down on the girl. She was so close that Nabooru could smell Uglianu's sour breath. "You've always been a trouble maker and you always will be, but remember this: Your mother won't always be around to protect you. One day, you'll be alone, just like some of us in this world, and then no one will be here to coddle you."

Nabooru wrinkled her nose, giving her aunt a cool stare. 

"You'll be alone, Nabooru." Her aunt continued. "And you'll find out that the world isn't always so ready to treat you like a princess. If there is any justice in this world, you will one day know the loneliness and cold that I have known all my life." Nabooru noticed that her aunt's mouth twisted into a cruel smile as she said the last sentence, and it scared her. "Now, go. Your punishment will come soon enough." 

As Uglianu released her, Nabooru almost fell backwards. But the small handrail on the wooden staircase caught her. Quickly, Nabooru scampered up the stairs and to the sanctity of her own bedroom. Without bothering to change she crawled under the thick blankets of the bunk below her sister's.

"Nabooru?" She heard Nymeria whisper. "Nabooru? Was that Auntie?" 

"Go to bed, Nymeria." Nabooru said slowly with a quiver in her voice. To that, Nymeria said nothing, doing as she had been told.

As she began to feel tears in her eyes, Nabooru was unsure of which made her more upset: Her aunt's words, or the fact that she allowed herself to be so upset by them.


	2. Preparing for the Graduates Ceremony

Author's Note: Chapter two is here. I would just like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. Your comments are super, thanks for asking. ;) 

~*~

~* Chapter Two: Preparing for the Graduates Ceremony *~

The next few weeks in Nabooru's household were relatively quiet, if only because Nabooru had chosen to leave very early every morning for training and come home late from it every night. She would turn her frustration with her aunt and her sister into a determination to do well at the Graduates Ceremony. 

Every morning Nabooru would wake up just before dawn and leave for the training grounds. She would arrive before any of the other students and even before her own teachers, and begin going through her exercises. Her mother did not comment on it, nor did she stop her daughter, knowing full well Nabooru would not listen either.

This arrangement meant that Aleniha had to make her way to her lessons on her own every day, but she was allowed to stay with Nabooru so that the two girls could at least walk home together. Nabooru had apologized to Aleniha the day after the unfortunate incident involving Lashka, and Aleniha seemed no worse for wear, much to Nabooru's own relief. But Nabooru knew that after this, both Lashka and Uglianu had been trying to make Aleniha's life much worse. Nabooru knew it was because she was away and, lacking their object of dislike, chose to take their frustration out on poor Aleniha. Nabooru asked Nymeria to take care of their cousin when she wasn't there and Nymeria dutifully obeyed, trying as best as she could.

With the sun barely poking into the bedroom window, Nabooru rose from her sleep, as she had done every day before. She stretched lazily, almost unwilling to get out of bed. But it was the thought of having to deal with her sister or her aunt that urged her out. She rolled out and shuffled over to a chair, grabbing her clothes. She sat down to put on her pants when Nymeria poked her head out from underneath her large blanket.

"Nabooru?" Nymeria asked sleepily. "Do you want me to bring you your lunch today?"

"Huh? Yeah, if you can." Nabooru answered, pulling on a shoe. Nymeria occasionally made lunches for Nabooru, who was too busy to make her own. "If you don't have time to bring it today, send it with Aleniha."

"Okay. Are you going to the river with Linyeu today?" She asked, referring to one of Nabooru's friends.

"I can't. I'm gonna go tomorrow." Nabooru said as she finished dressing. "Are you staying for the sparing contest tonight?"

"Moma says I'm still too young, but I'm going to sneak out anyway." Nymeria told her, suppressing a yawn.

"Don't get into trouble." Nabooru warned.

"I won't." 

Nabooru said farewell to her younger sister, disappearing out the bedroom window. Her long, curved sword was secured in a scabbard that hung from her back. She dropped down swiftly into the rear courtyard and ran along the walls of the other apartments that sat along the street. In a few minutes she would reach the training yards, fresh and ready for a new day of work.

The training yards also served as a small tournament stadium during events such as the Graduates Ceremony. It was built in the style of a small colosseum, with small seating areas for spectators on either side. Large blocks of yellow stone encircled the entire arena. Nabooru entered the stadium floor from a southern tunnel that connected the inner apartments beneath the bleachers. These apartments were reserved for both prisoners and general storage, although there were no prisoners in it at this time. Nabooru had heard stories about the old days when those unfortunate enough to wander into Gerudo-controlled parts of the desert were served up as entertainment in the stadium. They were forced to fight any number of warriors, including the Gerudo themselves. But that practice had ended more than two hundred years ago, so the dungeons here sat empty.

Nabooru walked to the center of the stadium, put down her sword, and began to do warm up exercises and stretches. It would be close to an hour before anyone else would show up, and it was times like these that Nabooru spent with herself, thinking. 

Nabooru kneeled into the rocky sand and began stretching her back. She leaned backward, holding onto her heels as her long red hair draped down into the sand. When she came back up to do another stretch, she noticed someone approaching and realized it was Balinu, her fighting trainer. 

"You're here early, Balinu." Nabooru said to her as Balinu dropped her bag and her swords. "How come?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Balinu said. "Nabooru, you've worked hard these past few weeks. Perhaps you need a break."

"I can't. I have to train." Nabooru said simply, loosing herself in concentration.

"Nabooru, stop." Balinu told her, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Nabooru sat back up. "Listen to me: I'm your teacher, and I say that you need some down time."

"I'ama Balinu, I can't! I have to train for the Graduates Ceremony!" Nabooru told her, her voice full of stress.

"Nabooru, you're already far ahead the other girls your age in terms of skill. I don't see why you need more training." Balinu said, standing Nabooru up. "You'll wear yourself out if you keep on doing this."

"No, I won't." 

"Nabooru, I want you to take today off. I understand how much you want to train, but you would not disobey an order from me, either. I want you to go back home and–"

"No!"

"No?" Balinu asked with confusion. She was unaware of the problems Nabooru was having with her aunt and sister.

"Please, don't send me home. It's..." Nabooru did not want to speak badly of her family. It was dishonourable. Instead, she began to stutter as she thought of another excuse.

"It's okay, Nabooru, you don't have to tell me." Balinu told her. She walked Nabooru to a row of benches near the stadium wall. "Rest here until the other girls arrive. I will send you to the temple instead then. You can spend the remainder of the day in prayer there with I'ama Yama. She will keep an eye on you."

"Yes, I'ama Balinu." Nabooru agreed reluctantly.

"And you will go with Darndaleha. Today is her chore day but I send her along with you." Balinu informed her. 

So Nabooru waited patiently for the sun to rise and for the other girls to arrive for their training. As she waited, watching Balinu set up obstacles, Nabooru gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, wishing Balinu had just left her be.

Darndaleha arrived late, as she always did. She was a smaller girl with shoulder-length hair that she left loose. She had a cute face which was a bit chubby, but it matched her personality well. She was just as daring and precocious as Nabooru, so the two made a good pair.

When she arrived, Darndaleha was surprised to see Nabooru sitting on the bench when most of the other girls were already warming up.

"Naby!" She called, running over to her friend. "What are you doing over here? Are you hurt?"

"No." Nabooru said sadly. "Today is my day off."

"Wow, really?" Darndaleha exclaimed, sitting down next to Nabooru on the bench. "I wish I had a day off."

"Your wish just came true." Balinu said, approaching them. "Darndaleha, you are to accompany Nabooru to the temple. You two are having a day of prayer with I'ama Yama."

"Oh...really?" Darndaleha did not seem very enthusiastic about a day spent sitting in absolute silence. "Um, thank you I'ama."

"I know you'd rather do something else today, Darndaleha, but Nabooru has been working too hard lately." Balinu explained. "And what she needs is a day for her soul."

"Yes, I supposed." Darndaleha said with confusion.

"If you don't want to come, then just say so." Nabooru told her. 

"No way! You can't go all the way to the temple without me!" Darndaleha exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "I'm coming with you!"

"Very well then. Darndaleha, go get two horses from the stable and don't forget your swords. The bandits are getting worse out on the dunes." Balinu warned them. "Those bandits are such filthy men. A true thief has more honour than them."

"Yes, I'ama." Darndaleha said, leaving for the stables.

"Now," Balinu began, turning back to Nabooru, "You make sure that you return before sunset. I'ama Yama will feed you while you are there. And here–" Balinu reached into her vest and pulled out a tiny scroll. "Give this to I'ama Yama when you arrive. It is my list of instructions to her."

"Thank you, I'ama Balinu." Nabooru said quietly. "I will take full advantage of this opportunity to rest."

~*~

Darndaleha and Nabooru left early that morning for the temple, but not before Nabooru spoke once more with Balinu. She asked that if Nymeria brought her lunch, then her little sister should be told to keep the lunch for herself or give it another girl. She also asked Balinu if she could tell Aleniha where she had gone and that she would be back to walk home with her at the end of the day.

With that taken care of, the two girls set off. The Gerudo's temple, also called the Temple of Spirit, lay far to the west of the fortress. It was not that far away, but would take an hour's worth of traveling to reach. 

Darndaleha had chosen two sturdy horses from the stadium stable: A white one for herself and a black spotted one for Nabooru. With their swords at their sides, the two girls kept close watch over the horizon for the bandits that occasionally roamed the desert.

While the Gerudo were commonly known as a band of thieves by other races, they considered themselves honourable. The Gerudo had created a code for themselves that dictated who they were permitted to steal from, what amount they could take, and how to deal with those that trespassed on their lands. They had adhered to the code strictly since it's inception.

If a bandit were to attack Darndaleha and Nabooru at that moment, the girls would know exactly how to treat an attack and what to do with their enemies if they defeated them. Luckily, they would not have to deal with that today, as the girls had no encounters on their way to the desert temple.

As they mounted a far hill that faced the entrance to the temple, Darndaleha turned to Nabooru, "How come you've been working so hard lately?" She asked with concern. "I mean, I know how it is at your house, you don't have to tell me about that, but why put all your energy into this?" 

Nabooru leaned back in her saddle. "Well, I really want to enter the tournament at the Elite level."

"The Elite level?" Darndaleha asked, obviously impressed. "That's really hard!"

"I know. But I'm going to win." Nabooru knew it would be tough going. Because Gerudo girls passed into their careers at different ages, the tournaments at the Graduates Ceremony were divided into four sections: Basic, Novice, Advance, and Elite. A Gerudo could choose any section they wished to compete in, but they would be responsible for their own performance, meaning that if a girl thought she was capable of competing at the Elite level was easily defeated, she would not be allowed to reenter at another level until the next year. At the same time, if a girl took the easy route and entered at the Basic level, her career choices would be very limited if she did well, compared to a girl who did well at a higher level. Darndaleha herself wished to enter at the Advanced level, feeling it was the safest place to be. It meant she would never be a bodyguard to the king, but she might be able to join the army.

"You should be able to do really well at the Elite level, but I thought you were gonna come with me and do the Advanced level so that we could be together?" Darndaleha asked, sounding hurt.

"We'll always be best friends, Darndaleha, I just want to show everyone what I'm truly capable of." Nabooru explained. "If I fight at a lower level then I'll always wonder what I could have done at the Elite level."

"I see. You're right." Darndaleha said quietly.

"Darn, don't be upset. We're friends forever." She held out her hand to her friend. "Right?"

Darndaleha looked at Nabooru's outstretched hand for a moment before she took it in her own. "Yes, that's right." She gave her friend a smile.

~*~

Darndaleha and Nabooru arrived at the Spirit temple in midmorning. There was no one there to greet them as they arrived, only a small sandstorm that was building from the east. The Spirit temple could be seen from as far away as the fortress on some days. It was once a massive stone outcropping but it had been carved to resemble a woman sitting cross-legged, meant to resemble a seated goddess. She looked out over an area that was enclosed by natural rock in a small half circle extending out from the temple entrance. Nabooru and Darndaleha rode their horses up to the entrance, tethering the animals in a shelter to protect them from the sand and wind.

"How long has it been since you came here?" Darndaleha asked.

"A couple weeks, I think." Nabooru said, trying to remember the time. All the Gerudo were expected to visit the temple for prayer as often as they could, although some attended far more than others. Some Gerudo went every other day, but because the temple lay so far from the fortress most of them only went once a week or even once a month.

The girls entered the large temple, walking close together. Despite the heat outside, the temple was cool, feeling almost damp. Nabooru rubbed her shoulder to stave off the cold. 

"Where's I'ama Yama?" Darndaleha asked.

"Probably in the altar room." She said, pointing towards a long hall with colonnades. "Let's go."

The long hall led to a large circular room. Its domed ceiling opened to a skylight. The room was bordered with a small ambulatory and a ring of small columns. In the center stood a large statue of a goddess made entirely of sandstone. She stood tall, crossing her arms over her chest and looking towards the sunlight. And sure enough, Yama was kneeling before the goddess, deep in prayer.

Nabooru and Darndaleha didn't go in immediately. They stood at the doorway of the altar room watching Yama for a time. The old woman must have sensed there presence because it was not long after that she rose slowly to her feet and turned to address them.

"Nabooru and tiny Darndaleha, you have come for a visit." Yama said cheerfully, her voice sounding aged and wise. Yama was once a tall woman, but she had become crook-backed with age. Her red hair had turned to white, which she kept tied back in a long braid. She wore the simple dress of a mystic priestess, having shunned most personal possessions in order to serve the goddesses.

Nabooru and Darndaleha bowed to the priestess, as was the custom, then Nabooru spoke, "We were sent by I'ama Balinu, I'ama Yama. We are to have a day of prayer, she says." Nabooru pulled the tiny scroll out and gave it to Yama.

"Ah, Balinu. She strengthens your muscles and I strengthen your mind." Yama said as she prepared to read the scroll. She read it very slowly, for her eyes were not as sharp as they once had been. "I see..." Yama finished and tucked the scroll away with her. "Come then, let us prepare meals for the visitors this afternoon. We have much to do."

"Who's coming this afternoon?" Nabooru asked, knowing full well that the temple did not prepare food for all its visitors.

"Our King, Ganondorf, plans to grace us with his presence." Yama explained, leading the girls to the kitchens. The temple had only three permanent residents: Yama and her two priestesses, Vishlu and Ianu. Vishlu was a bright and cheery woman in her early twenties. She was tall and thin as a stick but always seemed to be snacking on the temple food. Ianu was a bit more plump than Vishlu, but not by much, and was at least a head taller as well. She was also more introverted in her personality, always speaking in calm, peaceful tones if she ever spoke at all. 

Today, the two women had already started with meal preparations, working between three large cauldrons that sat over large fires. On the wall sat a long table filled with kitchen supplies. Vishlu stood at one, chopping a large cucco into chunks for a stew, while Ianu stood on a small step ladder using a large wooden spoon to stir one of the large cauldrons.

"Wow, that looks like a lot of food..." Nabooru said softly.

"The king is bringing a large retinue today." Yama told the girls. 

"If he's bringing so many people, how come no one knew about this at the fortress?" Darndaleha asked aloud.

"The king is so mysterious," Nabooru told her. "Who knows why he does anything?"

"Our king does not like to have people know every move he is about to make." Yama explained. "It is the mark of a cunning warrior."

Yama led Darndaleha and Nabooru over to Vishlu, who had just noticed them. She washed her hands in a small water basin as she welcomed them. "I'ama Yama, you did not tell us the visitors would be here already?" She said, meaning Nabooru and Darndaleha. She gave the girls a warm smile. 

"No, these two are not part of the king's retinue, silly girl!" Yama laughed.

"Ah, I should have known by their clothing. They are not dressed in the garb of the King's Guard." Vishlu admitted, blushing. 

"This is Nabooru and Darndaleha," Yama told her. "They were sent to us today for prayer and to help out in the temple for a day. It is a break from their training."

"Ah, I see." Vishlu nodded. "Do you girls train with weapons or with books?" She asked them, meaning if they were scholars or warriors.

"Weapons mostly, I'ama..." Nabooru paused, realizing she did not know the woman's name.

"My name is Vishlu. I am a priestess." She explained. "I am pleased to meet both of you and I hope you enjoy your stay at the temple today."

"Vishlu, I am leaving these two with you and Ianu until the king arrives. Allow them to help you prepare the food." Yama said, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "They will work hard, I assure you."

"Yes, I'ama." Vishlu nodded.

"I will go prepare the rest of the temple for the king and greet him on his arrival. Be sure the foods are ready at one o'clock, sharp." Yama instructed before departing. 

"It is so nice to have assistants!" Vishlu exclaimed. "We work so hard here with so little help. Come, I have vegetables for you to prepare."

The girls followed Vishlu as Ianu finished stirring the cauldron. She came over to them, still holding the large spoon in her hand. "Ah, helpers for us?" Ianu asked.

"Just for today. I'm going to have them chop vegetables." Vishlu said. "This is Darndaleha and this is Nabooru

"Ah, welcome." Ianu smiled. "I am Ianu."

"Hello, I'ama Ianu." Nabooru said politely.

"Ianu is a priestess here just like me." Vishlu told them. "She's our best cook between the three of us." She told them as Ianu blushed.

"I'm not that great." 

"Don't listen to her. She really is great." Vishlu teased. "Come, lets get you started."

Vishlu gave Darndaleha and Nabooru a barrel of potatoes to peel while the priestesses returned to the rest of the work. The girls worked away at the barrel and when those were completed Vishlu told them to cut up some other vegetables. Nabooru sighed at the load of mindless busy work.

"I wish they would give us something better to do." Nabooru grumbled, slicing a cucumber.

"Nabooru, will we get to meet the king?" Darndaleha asked with a dreamy sigh. To this, Nabooru rolled her eyes.

"Probably not. Why do you care?" Nabooru asked.

"He's the king, Nabooru! Don't you think he's handsome?" 

"Not really." Nabooru said simply.

"You're so weird, Nabooru." Darndaleha teased. "One day, you'll run off with one of the boys in the border towns, I just know it."

Nabooru ignored what Darndaleha had said. "I hope Aleniha is okay today."

"She's fine. She'll probably just sit a lot more today because no one ever wants to be partners with her. That's all." Darndaleha said, stating it almost as a simple fact.

"And you don't see that as a problem?" Nabooru asked. "She's almost helpless! I have to be there for her."

"Nabooru, you can't be there for her forever. She's got to learn to fight her own battles." Darndaleha said, and Nabooru knew she was right. But she said nothing more about it, wondering instead if she had simply been helping rid Aleniha of her cowardice or making it worse. "Nabooru, you okay?"

"Of course," Nabooru snapped out of her thoughts. "Why?"

"You had that blank look on your face again, like you were in a trance."

Nabooru simply shook her head. She went back to dicing a carrot when her hand slipped, cutting a gash in her hand. It was not that deep, but the wound began to bleed anyway.

"Nabooru! Are you alright?" Darndaleha began to fuss, but Nabooru shooed her away.

"I'm fine. Let me just get a dressing for it." She said, holding her one hand around the other. She grabbed a clean cloth and wrapped it around her fist. Looking around she suddenly realized that Vishlu and Ianu were not in the kitchen. "I'm going to find I'ama Yama. She may be able to give me a better dressing."

"Okay." Darndaleha said.

Nabooru was unsure of the complete layout of the temple. How she was going to find Yama was something she was unsure of. But she was sure that her uncanny sense of direction would eventually lead her to one of the priestesses. 

She walked down the narrow hall from the kitchens, eventually finding herself in an arched walk way with a high ceiling that opened up to several smaller rooms along it. Still holding her hand tightly to try and stop the flow of blood, she glanced inside each of the rooms, seeing only darkness. Nearing the end of the corridor, she noticed the last room on the left had a dim light coming from it. Cautiously, Nabooru approached it, peeking inside. 

She saw a collection of small desks and the outlines of some bookshelves or something like that. It was very hard to see, as the only light provided in the cavernous room was from a few small, stout candles.

She stepped inside and began to explore the room, which held a musty smell from the rows of old books it held. The air seemed hazy and thick, as if this room had been sealed for years. Approaching one of the bookcases, Nabooru looked up to find its highest point and found that the shelves appeared to go on forever. She suddenly felt very small, so she turned away from them towards a nearby table. It was covered in more stacks of books. Nabooru's eyes flew over them as she realized some of them were not written in languages she recognized. Some had titles in the Gerudo script while others were written in a version of Hylian, both languages she had good knowledge of. She thought that one might be in Zoran script, the language of Hyrule's fish people, but she only knew a few words of their language. 

Nabooru looked down into the darkness of the room and suddenly realized it was much bigger than she had previously thought. The infinite black of it gave her a chill, and she decided she had spent enough time here. She turned to leave just as a shadow began to work its way from the doorway and spread itself across the room.

"Are you allowed in here, girl?" A low voice asked her. 

Nabooru stopped, looking towards the silhouetted figure that blocked the doorway. She knew instantly who it must be.

"My lord," Nabooru said, dropping to one knee before her king. She knew that no other man would be admitted to the Spirit Temple other than Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo. Unsure of what else to do, Nabooru remained silent.

"You did not answer my question, girl." The king entered, coming to stand before Nabooru. She suddenly realized she needed an answer for him.

"I was looking for I'ama Yama, lord." She said quickly in a reverent tone. She looked up quickly, realizing how tall Ganondorf really was. "I am here to help in the temple for the day."

She heard Ganondorf make a sound, as if he was thinking. "I see. Stand up." He commanded and Nabooru did so, dusting off her knee. Ganondorf began to circle here slowly. She stood tall and straight as the king inspected her closely. His strong gaze made her nervous, but she met his eyes bravely. "You're Subia's sister aren't you?" He said as his neutral face turned into a sly smile. 

"Yes, my lord." Nabooru said, answering simply as she had always been taught by her mother if she ever had to address the king.

"I can tell. Gracious beauty must run in your family." He said as Nabooru's eyes widened. "Now, Yama is not here, which is obvious. What is your business with her?"

"I...My hand is cut." Nabooru said, holding up her hand.

"Yama is busy tending to my guests." Ganondorf informed her. Nabooru thought for a moment that the king would send her back to the kitchen when he put out his own hand. "Let me see that cut." Nabooru unwrapped her hand and help up the cut for the king to see. He took her hand, slightly covered in blood, and inspected the gash. "It is not terribly deep." He told her. "I can heal it for you."

Nabooru said nothing as Ganondorf held her hand between his own and closed his eyes. She was unsure of what he said next, for they were words she had never heard before. She looked down to her hand and felt it tingle slightly, then become very warm. All the while, the king continued his chant. 

When he finished speaking, Ganondorf opened his eyes and released his hand. "The wound is healed." Sure enough, when Nabooru inspected her hand, the gash was gone. All that remained of the cut was the dried blood.

"Thank you, my lord." Nabooru said to him.

"You'll want to clean the hand now." He said simply. "You had better return to the kitchens." He turned away from her, wandering over to the desk filled with books.

Nabooru was unsure if she should thank him for anything else. She held her hands tightly, then darted out of the room, back to the kitchens and to Darndaleha to tell her about what she had found...

~*~

After returning to the fortress and having to explain her meeting with the king for the twentieth time, this time to a group of older girls she had never spoken to before, Nabooru eventually managed to find Aleniha and Nymeria. She looked about the stadium as Darndaleha took the horses back to the stables. By the time Darndaleha met up with her, Nabooru had still not found either of them.

"Help me look for them." Nabooru asked Darndaleha.

"I just came to tell you, I found them." Darndaleha informed her.

"What? Where?"

"They're inside. But Aleniha looks like she's been crying. I didn't ask what happened, I just came to see you."

"Take me to her." Nabooru told her. 

She followed Darndaleha inside down the hall towards the stables, the only thing on her mind was her concern for Aleniha. Why had her cousin been crying? 

When they reached her cousin, she found Nymeria sitting next to her, trying to comfort their cousin, who was shaking quietly and sobbing. Nabooru's eyes grew wide as she kneeled down before Aleniha. She saw that her cousin's hand was bandaged.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?" She looked to Nymeria.

"It's that Floneha." Nymeria explained. "They were sparring during lessons. She was really tough and sliced her hand."

"What?" Nabooru asked, trying to inspect Aleniha's hand for herself. "Let me see..." Gently, Nabooru took Aleniha's injured hand and unwound the loose bandage. The cut was bad, Nabooru thought, but it would heal. 

"Balinu cleaned the wound and told me to stay with Aleniha until you returned." Nymeria said.

"She didn't send her home?!" Nabooru asked, shocked that Balinu would not at least have sent for a healer.

"She said it wasn't necessary."

Nabooru thought about what she would do. She could not go complain to Balinu because it was useless to do so. She would just be sent away and told the situation was under control. What she wanted to do was confront this Floneha personally.

She knew of Floneha, who was two years older and generally considered a bully by the other girls. Floneha wasn't stupid, but she wasn't that the best at fighting, either. Nabooru knew she could defeat the girl if she had to. It did not surprise Nabooru that Floneha had been so low as to be so harsh with Aleniha, but she would not allow this dishonour to her family to go unpunished. 

Nabooru stood up, her fists clenched. "Nymeria, take Aleniha home. Make sure mother looks at that wound. When you can, meet us at the river."

"But I thought you weren't going to the river today?" Nymeria asked.

"Plans have changed. Now go." Nabooru ordered. She turned to Darndaleha. "Come with me. We're going to find Floneha."

Nabooru was walking so fast that Darndaleha had to jog to keep up. "What are you going to do to her, Naby?" Darndaleha asked.

"I'm so mad right now I'm not sure what I'll do." She warned.

"Oh, this can't be good. You know how you are with your temper." Darndaleha said with concern.

"Don't worry." Nabooru assured her. "If there's a fight, I promise that Floneha will loose more blood than I will."

After a small search, Nabooru found Floneha surrounded by her gang of cronies near the rear of the stadium. Floneha was a tall girl who would have had an attractive face if it were not for her large, slender nose that slopped from her forehead. It suited her personality well. With her was her younger sister, Helnihu, who was about Nabooru's age and just as haughty and violent as her sister Floneha. The three other girls with Floneha had names Nabooru could not remember, but it was of little importance to her now. 

"Floneha, what did you do to Aleniha today during lessons?" Nabooru didn't waste time with pleasantries, cutting right to the chase. Floneha turned to her, giving both Nabooru and Darndaleha an icy stare. Her group followed their leader's example.

"What do you want you little dirty mouse?" Floneha spat. "Tired of bragging about the king already?"

"Floneha, you cut open Aleniha's hand! I demand an apology." Nabooru demanded, knowing full well Floneha would never apologize.

"For what? Aleniha is weak and a drain on the tribe. People like her don't deserve to live." She turned to her friends. "Let's hope the cut becomes infected and she dies."

With her rage overtaking her, Nabooru lunged forward, drawing her sword. She ran at Floneha, who managed to be quick enough to pick up her own sword and make a sloppy defensive move.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy!?" Floneha yelled.

"Take what you said about Aleniha back!" Nabooru screamed.

"No!"

The two girls stood locked on each other. Nabooru pushed her sword down on Floneha's, trying to overcome the elder girl. Darndaleha stood still, unsure of what to do. Floneha's group did much the same, even her sister, who would not dare take on Nabooru, who was the stronger fighter.

"Take it back, Floneha!" Nabooru yelled again. "If you don't then I'll slit your hands!"

"Enough!" Roared a voice from behind them. Balinu was approaching quickly with her own sword extended towards them. "Nabooru, back away from her!"

Nabooru turned, realizing it was time to back down. She stepped back, locking stares with Floneha, who was overcoming her initial shock.

"What is going on here?" Balinu asked them.

"I came back from the temple and heard that Aleniha was attacked by Floneha!" Nabooru told her, breathing heavily.

"They were sparing and it was an accident, Nabooru, I assure you." Balinu said.

"Some accident! Aleniha should not be fighting such older girls!" Nabooru argued.

"Aleniha will fight who I say she will fight." Balinu commanded. "Now, I think it's time for everyone to go home." She said, looking at everyone. 

Neither Nabooru nor Floneha said another word to one another; they didn't have to. Their eyes spoke their anger for them. Filled with frustration, Nabooru promised to herself that she would find another way to settle this score with Floneha.

~*~

A huge canyon cut through the border that separated Hyrule from the expansive desert. In it lay a river that, if followed would eventually lead to Lake Hylia. There was a special entrance that led down the canyon to the river side where a sandy shoal provided a good swimming. It was a favourite hangout for Nabooru and her friends. By the time Nabooru and Darndaleha arrived, several girls from her close circle of friends were there, including Nymeria. They sat on a thick rug near the flowing water, speaking quietly.

"Nabooru!" Nymeria said when she spotted her sister. She stood up and ran to her. "What happened?"

"I talked to Floneha. It will all be resolved." She promised her sister.

"What? What did you do?" Her sister asked.

"I'm gonna tell you guys." Nabooru said, walking over to the group. Three other girls sat on the rug, who Nabooru knew well. Linyeu was a talkative girl with short hair and a cute nos.; Emphanity had long hair that always got in her face, but she didn't like to tie it back. Vlanhi was a fierce fighter, almost as good as Nabooru. Vlanhi's sister was in the King's Guard and knew Nabooru's sister, Subia. 

Nabooru sat down with them and they immediately hit her with questions about both the king and Floneha.

"What happened, Naby?" Linyeu asked. "Nymeria said you were going to kill Floneha. You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not."

"So what did happen, and what about the king?" Vlanhi asked. "My sister never tells me anything about him that I want to know."

"Please, can I sit down first?" Nabooru asked angrily, walking to the river. "I've had a long day."

The girls had no choice but to wait for Nabooru to rest for a moment. She made herself comfortable on the rug and took out a small snack of dried meat from her pocket. The others girls sat themselves around her, waiting.

"Nymeria, is Aleniha okay?" Nabooru asked her sister.

She nodded, saying, "I took her home to auntie. She was really angry and said something about Floneha being part of a cursed family, that's why she's always so mean."

"It's because Floneha's family descends from witches!" Linyeu exclaimed. "I know because my mother told me. She said that Floneha is even related to the king!"

"Of course she is. They're cousins." Nabooru sighed. She knew well all the lineages of the families within the Gerudo tribe. Her mother, as a princess, knew them all and taught them to Nabooru and her sisters. "King Ganondorf descends from a long line of sorceresses."

"I thought he was related to you, too, Nabooru." Vlanhi asked with confusion.

"No, he's from a different family." Nabooru explained. Her grandfather, the previous king, had no tie to Ganondorf. Males born to the Gerudo were born at random every one hundred years or so. However, it was more likely that a Gerudo girl descended from a previous king was more likely to be the one to give birth to the male heir than a girl descended from a non-Gerudo male.

"Oh, I'll never be royalty." Emphanity sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Emphanity, we're all sisters." Nabooru said, smiling. Emphanity, like Vlanhi and Linyeu, were not descended from the great families. 

"So," Vlanhi asked dreamily, "What was the king like?"

Nabooru laughed, "I don't understand why you guys care so much."

"Was he really tall and scary?" Nymeria asked. "When we were younger, Subia used to say that."

"He's tall. But he healed my hand." Nabooru said, holding her hands together to show where the wound would have been.

"Why? What happened to it?"

"Naby cut it while we were in the kitchen." Darndaleha said. "That's how she ran into the king. She was looking for I'ama Yama to help."

"So I found this room, and he came in. He saw my cut and healed it." Nabooru said simply.

"Oh, but tell them what he said!" Darndaleha squealed.

Nabooru remembered Ganondorf's words to her...

_Gracious beauty must run in your family..._

She wondered if he had ever said that to Subia to make her like him.

"He said that I was a gracious beauty'." Nabooru said, her face growing hot.

All the girls sighed, as if in their own separate trances, except for Nymeria, who looked strangely at her sister.

"What is he talking about? You're ugly." Nymeria said.

"You smell!" Nabooru countered.

"I hope you didn't kill Floneha then, or the king will be angry." Linyeu told Nabooru.

"I didn't kill her! I just threatened her." Nabooru corrected.

"What are you going to do about her?" Darndaleha asked. "She's going to come after you now."

"I don't care." Nabooru muttered, too frustrated with the situation. She wanted to get revenge on Floneha, but she truly was afraid of retribution from the king. But Nabooru would never admit she was afraid. She was determined to think of another way around this, and then it came to her: Floneha would be entering the Elite level, same as Nabooru this year to compete. It was there that Nabooru would get her revenge.

~*~

__

The girls returned home early that evening and for the first time in several weeks Nabooru helped prepare the evening meal. She remained very quiet, which seemed to please her aunt Uglianu, who took the silence as a kind of repentant behaviour on the part of her niece. Nabooru did her evening chores without a word, even taking the time to patiently help feed Aleniha, who's hand still hurt too much for her to use.

Late in the evening, Nabooru snuck down to the kitchen to grab a snack before bed and was surprised to happen upon her mother, who was sitting, reading by candlelight. This behaviour was highly unusual for Yurria, who always went to bed early. She was hunched over her book, perched on a small stool. She appeared to be so totally absorbed by the book that she did not acknowledge Nabooru when she first entered.

"Moma?" Nabooru asked quietly. "Why are you awake?"

"Oh?" Yurria looked up. She closed her book on one of her fingers to mark her page. "What time is it?"

"The sun set four hours ago." Nabooru said.

"I didn't even realize..." Yurria rubbed her tired eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Her mother asked back.

"I was hungry." Nabooru told her, reaching for the flatbread in the storing cabinet.

"I got carried away reading." Yurria explained as she stretched. "I never realized how late it was."

"What were you reading?" Nabooru asked, trying to look at the cover of the book for herself.

"It's nothing." Yurria slid the book onto a high shelf with some other ones. "Just something to do."

Nabooru quietly nibbled at her flatbread, wanting to talk to her mother about all the things she had done today. Yet still she was unsure of what was proper to speak aloud. "I went to the temple today." She finally said.

"Yes, Nymeria told me." Yurria sat back down again and took some of the flatbread for herself. "She told me you got to meet the king as well." Yurria gave her daughter a sly smile.

"She told you?" Nabooru cursed her sister under her breath.

"It's okay, Nabooru. Sit down." Yurria directed her to the stool next to her. "We have to talk." Nabooru sat down cautiously, believing she was in for some kind of lecture. Yurria sensed her daughter's apprehension. "It's okay, daughter. You're not in trouble."

Nabooru felt a sudden urge to speak her mind, more powerful than it had been in a long while. The dam of emotions finally burst. "Moma, is it true that Subia loved the king? I mean, I heard it, and she said something about it and I always wanted to know, cept I was afraid to talk to you because you always said never to speak about such things and–"

"Wait, wait, slow down." Yurria laughed. "I always told you not to speak those things aloud with lots of people around. But you can tell me. Now, about Subia, she's a big girl now and she can handle herself."

"But, the king..." Nabooru looked down. "I do not like that man."

Yurria was caught off-guard by her daughter's sudden honesty. "Nabooru, you have always had a strange sense about people. But they always seem to be the right impressions. You can dislike our king as much as you like, but always remember to keep it to yourself. It would be dangerous to do otherwise. Do you understand me?"

Nabooru nodded. "Yes, Moma."

"Moma, you knew about Subia?" 

"You children are not the only ones that gossip, Nabooru. Yes, I had heard about it, and Subia had told me everything." Yurria explained. "When Subia joined the king as his bodyguard he took a liking to her. Of course, Subia had no experience with men before. The king is very charismatic." 

"What does that mean?" Nabooru asked.

"It means..." Yurria tried to think of a proper way to explain it. "Do you remember my stories about grandfather? And how he only had three companions all his life? Our new king likes to have many women about him. It is sort of something he's become famous for. I'm sure your little friends giggle over him all the time."

Nabooru had a concerned look on her face. "Yes, and I don't understand them."

"One day, you'll understand it all, Nabooru." Her mother said. 

"I want to know now." Nabooru sighed.

"I know you do." Yurria stood up. "But you must learn it all in time. Study as hard as you do train with your arms and you will be very wise one day."

"I want to be wise now." Nabooru got up with her.

"Well, first you need rest. If you want to compete at the Elite level, you will have to learn to save your energy."

"How did you know I was entering the Graduates Ceremony at the Elite level?" Nabooru asked with shock.

"Who else?" Her mother said. "Nymeria is just full of answers. Now, off to bed with you." She shooed her daughter up the stairs.

"Mother?" Nabooru turned back quickly. "Thank you."

Yurria simply smiled.


	3. The Graduates Ceremony

~*Chapter Three: The Graduates Ceremony*~  
  


It seemed that the sandstorms that had been constantly battering the desert for three days straight calmed themselves just in time for the morning of the Graduates Ceremony. As the sun peaked over the horizon, crowds began to assemble in and around the colosseum. Some arrived as mere spectators, others as participants. It was a day that galvanized the entire population of the fortress. If someone did not have a daughter or niece or sister participating in the Graduates Ceremony, they would either help with preparations or sell food or serve some other vital job.   
  
Nabooru woke that day with butterflies in her stomach. She could barely force herself to eat. Even though she hid it well, she could not ignore how nervous she was about the day. As her knee jumped quickly, Nymeria asked her relentless questions about who she thought she might fight and who might be there.  
  
Nymeria, you know the answers already, why do you keep asking me? Nabooru sighed.   
  
No, I don't. Nymeria said, and her sister sighed again.   
  
You are so immature. Nabooru turned to Aleniha, who was starring blankly into a wall with her face almost frozen. Aleniha, are you well?  
  
Aleniha was rubbing her hands together, hiding the scar she had received from Floneha. She looked up reluctantly and forced a smile. I am okay, Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru was not convinced, but thought she would make the situation worse by pressing her cousin on the matter.  
  
Only Nabooru and Aleniha would be competing from the family today, but the entire household would attend to watch. Lashka did not appear to be very enthusiastic about the prospect. She had been forced to watch these ceremonies ever since she was a child, always with the knowledge that she herself would never be able to participate. There is no Graduate Ceremony for cripples..., she always said.  
  
Nabooru switched from tapping her knee to chewing her upper lip when he family departed for the colosseum. She was dressed today in her finest outfit: A purple vest embroidered with desert roses and fine white pants. At her side was her trusted sword, and she gripped it's hilt tightly. Aleniha was dressed similarly, though she hunched strangely, making her look less impressive than her taller, slimmer cousin. Uglianu admonished her daughter, ordering her to walk straighter.  
  
You are a granddaughter of a king! You must start to look it! She explained as Aleniha tried to walk more like her mother wished her to. Unfortunately, in her effort, Aleniha looked even worse. Nabooru took pity on her.  
  
Aleniha, like this, She whispered, trying to show her cousin by providing her own example. Nabooru straightened her own back as much as she could. Try to stick out your chest and your rear at the same time... No, no, in opposite ways. She began to giggle as Aleniha could not quite get it right. Soon, Nymeria joined in.  
  
Like this! She began to mimic them both, striding like a disciplined soldier. She began to swing her arms widely at her side. Laughing, Nabooru and Aleniha fell in step behind Nymeria, marching down the street in a perfect line.  
  
Why must you act so childish? Lashka scolded them all. You're all going to embarrass our family!  
  
You're no fun, Lashka. Nymeria retorted. She stopped marching.  
  
Yeah, we're just nervous. Nabooru explained.  
  
You should be. The Graduate Ceremony is very difficult. Lashka warned. If you   
hope to go anywhere, you'll have to grow up.  
  
What would you know about it, anyway? You've never participated. Nabooru   
said boldly.  
  
You're a cruel little girl, Nabooru! Lashka yelled. Why was I ever cursed with a heartless family like this?!   
  
Girls! Silence! Yurria called to all of them. Be quiet until we get to the colosseum. I will hear no more of this! The girls walked the rest of the way without either a word or a funny stride.  
  


~*~  
  


At the stadium, the family split up. Nabooru and Aleniha were sent off to the participant's area while their family went to find their seats. Yurria wished her daughter and niece well, hugging her. Nymeria did much the same, telling Nabooru to hit Floneha once for her. Uglianu warned her own daughter not to bring shame to their family. Aleniha nervously obeyed. Lashka said nothing to either of them, pretending she wasn't even there.   
  
Nabooru and Aleniha had to find the rooms where the participants would wait for their turns to battle. They returned back to the narrow hallways that flowed underneath the bleachers of the stadium that they usually played in when they had breaks from their own training. They were met by a group of older women led by Balinu, who was dividing up the students by the level they were competing at. Nabooru and Aleniha fell in line behind some younger girls.  
  
They look nervous. Nabooru whispered to Aleniha, pointing to the girls ahead.  
  
_They_ look nervous? I'm more nervous than they are... Aleniha whispered back.  
  
Don't worry about it. Nabooru told her. I believe in you.  
  
Thank you, Nabooru. Aleniha said quietly, staring again at her own feet.  
  
They slowly made their way to the front of the line. When Balinu saw them, she patted Nabooru firmly on the shoulder. Nabooru, how are you feeling today? She asked the girl.  
  
I am feeling very well, I'ama. Nabooru tried to sound confident. She seemed to   
convince Balinu.  
  
Excellent! You go with Tidi and Frolni over there to the Elites room. She pointed to two girls waiting against the wall. Aleniha, how is your hand?  
  
It's much better, I'ama. I've been doing the exercises that you taught me to make sure the wound healed properly. Aleniha said politely.  
  
Great. You can go to the room down that hall to my right. Balinu directed her.   
  
Before Nabooru separated from Aleniha, she gave her some parting words, You will always be safe. Remember that, Aleniha. She said to her cousin. Aleniha seemed grateful, smiling and nodding her head before she jogged off towards her room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nabooru marched off with Tidi and Frolni to be with the other Elites. The two girls were a year older than Nabooru, but she knew them to be kind and fun loving. She greeted them, grateful she already had people to talk with to ease her nerves.  
  
How are you this morning, Nabooru? Frolni asked as her short hair bobbed along with her down the hall. You seem tense.  
  
Nabooru swallowed, realizing that her feelings may have been more apparent to others than she had guessed. Just a bit. She admitted.  
  
Me too. Tidi admitted. Tidi wore a striking red vest with a jeweled dragon that Nabooru admired for a moment. The yellow jewels appeared to bring out Tidi's umber eyes. I hardly slept last night!  
  
I couldn't eat. But I'm hungry now. Frolni admitted, clutching her stomach. I should have forced myself to eat something...  
  
There's some snacks in the waiting room, I heard. Tidi remarked.  
  
Then lets get going! Frolni could hardly wait and began to jog. Nabooru and Tidi followed closely after.  
  
The waiting room afforded the girls seemed barely able to hold everyone. Girls sat or stood in just about every corner, and Nabooru and the others were forced to step over several of them. One of the older women tried in vain to walk around the room to hand out biscuits. Frolni almost assaulted the woman in her attempt to secure sustenance for herself. She managed to secure a handful of the biscuits, which she offered to Tidi and Nabooru.  
  
Here, they're really tasty! Frolni said energetically. Nabooru took one biscuit out of courtesy and quickly hid it in her vest.  
  
Nabooru, Tidi, and Frolni found a small space to stand in and talk quietly. Frolni devoured her biscuits quickly as Tidi nervously chewed her own. She said it was better than biting her fingernails.  
  
Wow, look at all these girls? Tidi said. This is going to be tough.  
  
Not necessarily. Nabooru told them as she observed her competition. Look at the girls in here. How many of them are truly capable of fighting at this skill level? Nabooru noticed many girls and recalled their fighting styles from watching them during lessons. For each one, she told Tidi and Frolni about their major weaknesses. Just because they chose to fight at the Elite level doesn't mean they're that good. I'm surprised I'ama Balinu allowed half of them to even sign up this high.  
  
Wow, Nabooru, how do you know so much? Tidi asked.  
  
I just watch them fight. If you observe them long enough, you begin to see what they're doing wrong and what they're going right. Nabooru shrugged.  
  
Nabooru, what's my weakness? Frolni asked seriously. Nabooru had to ponder that question thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke.  
  
Well, you have a tendency to open yourself up to attacks too often. You turn too much to your side. You'd have difficulties against a fast opponent. Nabooru noticed that Frolni was saddened by her assessment, so she quickly followed up with a positive comment. But you have patience. You're able to wait for an opening as long as it takes, and you never make stupid offensive moves. Nabooru smiled, and this seemed to please Frolni.  
  
Ooh, do me now! Tidi said. What's my strengths and weaknesses?  
  
You tend to move too quickly and waste your energy in long battles, but you've got really good balance and you never seem to fall. Nabooru told her.  
  
My mother always made me do balancing exercises. Tidi said proudly.  
  
I want to do well, Nabooru, Frolni admitted, But if I don't, I will feel safe knowing that you have. One day, you're going to be great.  
  
Nabooru blushed at that thought and told Frolni she was silly. She didn't want to be great, she just wanted to be as good as she knew she was capable of. She almost drifted off into deep thought when Tidi nudged her.  
  
Nabooru, isn't that the girl that attacked your cousin? Tidi asked, and Nabooru looked up to see Floneha enter the room. Floneha was escorted by some of her associates as well as her sister, Helnihu, as they began pushing other girls aside to get seats. As they sat down, they began to talk and laugh very loudly and intimidating the girls around them.  
  
What a big showoff that Floneha is. Frolni spat. Just because she is a relative of the king... She thinks she's some kind of grand princess!  
  
I hope you fight her and beat her, Nabooru. Tidi said, going back to chewing on her biscuit.  
  
I hope that I meet her in the standings, just so I can get her for what she did to Aleniha. Nabooru said, staring down Floneha. She kept her gaze locked on the other girl until the two met eyes. When Floneha recognized Nabooru, she registered it with a cruel grin. She got up and called across the room.  
  
It's little Nabooru! She's come to fight with me! Floneha declared. See how popular I am that people are stepping over themselves just to face me!  
  
Nabooru crossed her arms defiantly. I'm here to prove myself, Floneha! Get over yourself! She called back. The other girls in the room exchanged nervous glances, wondering where this fight would go.  
  
How's your cousin? I hope she doesn't have a big, ugly scar to go with her big, ugly face! Floneha said as the group of girls around her laughed, pretending to be amazed at the cleverness of her joke.  
  
I wouldn't be throwing stones if I was a horse face like you, Floneha! Nabooru told her. It's one thing to speak with words but it is another to speak with swords. We'll see if you're as quick as that big mouth of yours. Nabooru left the room, even as Floneha called out threats and insults after her. She would have none of it, knowing this battle between the two of them would come down to skill in combat before childish name-calling.  
  


~*~  
  


To get her mind off everything else and into the right frames, Nabooru decided to watch some of the lower level battles. They weren't as entertaining as she would have liked, but it helped her think up strategies. Frolni and Tidi joined her, idly chatting about all sorts of other topics and being a general distraction. Nabooru had managed to find her family and waved to her mother and Nymeria, who enthusiastically waved back.  
  
Her gaze flew across the stadium and eventually landed on the King's royal box. It was a shaded area filled with high officials as well as the king himself, who sat surrounded by his current favourites. At the moment, he appeared more interested with the girl on his lap than the battle on the floor of the stadium. Nabooru did not recognize the girl, who appeared to be just a bit older than her, but it was harder to tell from such a distance. She found herself watching them for a time, as the king would seem to whisper something in the girl's ear as she reacted with a mixture of shock and giggles. Nabooru also noticed Subia standing behind the king, looking particularly bored. She stopped herself from waving to her sister, realizing that she could not wave back anyway.  
  
Are you spying on our gracious king? Frolni teased.  
  
Nabooru, tell us the story about you and the king. Tidi asked. I only got to hear   
from the others.  
  
Do I have to? Nabooru sighed, eventually recounting the entire story as quickly as she could to the two girls, who hung on her every word. When she finished, they sighed just as most others had when she had repeated the story on numerous occasions.  
  
Wow... You're so very lucky, Nabooru. Tidi said quietly.  
  
But Nabooru did not hear as Tidi and Frolni went on about how lucky Nabooru was and how much they adored the king. She had returned her gaze to the royal box and her heart pounded as she realized Ganondorf was staring her straight in the eye. At least it seemed that way. She felt strange, as though he had heard every word she had spoken, and as though he could hear them all now. The girl that had been with him before was gone, and he now sat alone, leaning on the arm of his plush, violet chair. As much as she wanted to turn away, she did not, and she found herself exchanging glances for what seemed to be an eternity.   
  
Nabooru now felt another feeling come over her. It was one of exposure. She suddenly felt very naked, and hugged herself. The shock of it must have broken her concentration, for she managed to break away from Ganondorf's gaze and quickly ran off, leaving Tidi and Frolni to wonder what was the matter.  
  
The king merely smiled and called for a drink.  
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru quickly gained her composure after her unnerving experience with the king. For the sake of the tournament, she would have to have full concentration and free from distractions. So she continued to watch the lower level battles while Tidi and Frolni returned to their gossip. As Nabooru finally heard it announced that Aleniha's turn was approaching, she began to feel her palms sweat, experiencing a greater level of apprehension than she did for herself.   
  
Your cousin looks tense. Frolni commented as Aleniha walked out onto the sand field, gripping her sword as though it was an extension of her hand. She hunched over as she walked, staring at the ground. She did not even look up to the stands to search for her family. Who's she facing?  
  
Nabooru heard from the call that her cousin would be facing a girl named Yemini. She's not that great, but she could beat Aleniha. Nabooru said sadly. Yemini's also a friend of Floneha's. She's sure to be rough on her and fight as dirty as she can.  
  
Can Aleniha do anything? Tidi asked.  
  
She's larger, so she may be able to hold her ground, but Yemini will get angry if she sees the battle not going as she wants and may try something.   
  
But, she'd get caught, wouldn't she?  
  
Not necessarily. Nabooru explained. If she can make it look like an accident...  
  
Don't worry, Nabooru. Frolni assured her.  
  
Aleniha and Yemini took their spot alongside several other battles taking place in the arena. To save time, up to three battles were conducted alongside one another at a time within the stadium. At later stages in the competition, the arena would be given over in full to stage final battles.   
  
The two girls stood before one another and bowed. A referee was assigned to each battle to make sure rules were obeyed and to declare a winner. The referee asked Aleniha and Yemini to touch swords and wish each other a good battle. They would address each other as sisters, then begin the fight.  
  
She's standing all wrong, Nabooru mumbled about Aleniha's sloppy battle-ready position. Yemini could knock her down before she knew what hit her standing like that.  
  
Aleniha nervously held her sword in front of her with both hands firmly clenched around the hilt as the referee opened the battle. As Nabooru had predicted, Yemini lunged quickly at Aleniha, knocking her backwards onto her rear. Somehow, Aleniha did not lose her sword, so she was able to block the furious blows Yemini began to rain down on her.  
  
Trip her! Nabooru shouted, hoping her cousin might hear her advice over the roar of the crowds.   
  
Aleniha did not seem to hear her cousin, as she began instead to roll away from Yemini's attacks. She moved too slowly, and caught Yemini's blade on her right shoulder. The gash began to spit blood over the sand, even as Aleniha grasped the wound. She dropped her sword, leaving her completely open. Despite her utter defenselessness, Aleniha was not saved from Yemini's slashes. The girl continued to attack, catching Aleniha again, this time on her right thigh.  
  
Nabooru screamed frantically. She dashed for the stadium wall and began to climb it, thinking to storm the field, but Frolni and Tidi followed close after her and   
held her back. Aleniha! Someone stop her!  
  
It's okay, the referee is breaking it up. Tidi said, watching as two women ran in to physically restrain Yemini as well. They quickly tended to Aleniha, carrying her off the field. Nabooru watched, calling after her cousin.  
  
I have to help her! I have to see if she's okay! Nabooru shouted.  
  
They're taking her away... Tidi said, It's okay...  
  
Nabooru finally broke free from them and dashed back into the stadium. She followed the long stone hallways to towards where she had seen her cousin being taken away. Nabooru was running so quickly that she did not notice her sister Nymeria until she grabbed Nabooru by the arm and stopped her.  
  
You can't go any farther. Nymeria told her. They have it blocked off.  
  
But, we're family! Nabooru said breathlessly. What are you doing here?  
  
They already told us we're not allowed. Moma and Auntie are with her, but no one else is permitted. You'd just get in trouble. Nymeria explained.  
  
Nabooru caught her breath, then collapsed towards the wall. She slowly sat to the ground, her face hard with rage and fear for her cousin.   
  
That damn Yemini... damn Floneha... Nabooru spat, clenching her fists. How can they be so cruel to Aleniha?  
  
Nymeria sat down beside her sister in the empty hallway. She watched as her elder sister suppressed her tears. Nabooru bit her upper lip.  
  
I wish I could compete in the battles. I'd beat those girls too. Nymeria commented.  
  
Nymeria, you don't want to enter these battles just for revenge. That's petty.  
  
Then why did you enter? Nymeria asked.  
  
I want to prove to myself that I can fight. Nabooru looked down. But it's   
becoming harder and harder to do that now.  
  
Why is Floneha so mean? Nymeria asked. Why does she hate Aleniha?  
  
I don't know, Nymeria. Nabooru sighed. Who knows why she does anything? Perhaps her family is a bunch of witches.  
  
Nabooru, will you do to Floneha was she did to Aleniha?   
  
I want to... I've thought about it. Nabooru said, which was true. She had thought of all the mean things she could do to get revenge, but every time she did, she thought about how it would make her look to others. If she ruthlessly attacked Floneha like she had done to Aleniha, would she be just as bad? I'm just so mad! Nabooru decided she didn't care what happened to Floneha. She was more able to defend herself than Aleniha, and besides, she had attacked Aleniha first without provocation. Perhaps she deserved to be hurt...  
  
They drew matches for the Elite level, did you know? Nymeria asked. They just posted them.  
  
Really? Where? Nabooru asked, eager to see who she had drawn in the first   
round.  
  
It's okay, I checked for you already. You're fighting Renyla. Nymeria said as she began to pick at the pebbles on the floor. You can beat her.  
  
Nabooru secretly agreed. Renyla was a girl who had problems blocking side attacks. Nabooru began to prepare her strategy.   
  
Don't you have to go back to your room? Nymeria asked curiously.  
  
I guess I should. Nabooru reluctantly stood. If anything happens to Aleniha, tell me.  
  
How? I'm not allowed near the participants area.  
  
Try and signal me from the crowd. I'll try and watch for you as much as I can. Nabooru turned back. Just wave at me and I'll try to figure out the rest.  
  
Okay, Nabooru.   
  


~*~  
  


  
Nabooru avoided Tidi and Frolni now, achieving some moments of relative peace. She truly wished she could leave the stadium for a time to find solitude, but that was an impossibility. At least there was less excitement on the field now.  
  
Before she was called to take her place for battle, Nabooru caught sight of Renyla, who had decided to pace nervously back and forth for several minutes. She wondered to herself if Renyla found it therapeutic to pace like that. She noticed that Renyla also avoided watching the action on the field. Then she wondered how nervous the girl was.  
  
When they were called onto the field, Nabooru gave Renyla a reassuring smile. At first, the girl did nothing and Nabooru wondered if it had been the right thing to do.  
  
I'm sorry... About your cousin... Renyla said quietly as they walked through the cool tunnel.  
  
Thank you. Nabooru said. Unsure of what else to say to one another, the two girls remained silent until the sound of the stadium overtook them.   
  
The sun was harsh and Nabooru was sure she would begin to sweat in minutes. She quickly grabbed up some sand and rubbed it into her hands to soak up the perspiration. She felt the grits rub over her hands that had always been rough from work. It all was in stark contrast to her face, which remained soft despite the years of desert life.   
  
Nabooru took her spot before Renyla, holding her sword straight at her side. She looked towards the crowd, searching for Nymeria. When she spotted her younger sister, she waved quickly. Nymeria responded with a cutting gesture which she interpreted as meaning there had been no change in Aleniha's condition. That and their mother and aunt had not yet returned to the stands. Only Nymeria and Lashka remained, the later still sitting with the same pouting face she had been wearing since morning.   
  
The referee between them called for the required greetings and wishes for a good battle. In a way, it was almost like a religious ritual for them all. Nabooru noticed how unsteady Renyla looked to her now. The girl kicked around in the sand, trying to find a sure footing. Just as she had predicted, Renyla chose a ready stance that left her wide open to side attacks.  
  
Nabooru stood ready to pounce as the referee began the battle with a shout. Surprisingly, Renyla took the offensive, and Nabooru was forced onto defense for the time being. Renyla was moving too fast to be attacked, so Nabooru made conservative moves to save her own energy. She would wait until the girl wore herself down and wait for an opening.   
  
Nabooru darted and dashed, wishing she could get the battle over with as quickly as she could. She really had no passion to fight Renlya, but she understood that patience was crucial for her to maintain.   
  
After a few hurried jabs, Renlya began to show her fatigue. It was time for Nabooru's offensive. As Renlya sloppily swung, Nabooru blocked her and held her sword for a moment. Stepping to the side, Nabooru then let Renlya fall forward, having lost her support. As Renlya fell forward, Nabooru made a precise swipe at the girl's back, slicing her vest. Remarkably, Nabooru did not cut down to the skin.   
  
Renlya stumbled, dropping her sword as she put her arms forward to break her fall. Nabooru moved quickly to grab up Renlya's sword and, along with her own sword, pointed them towards the girl.   
  
Having disarmed her opponent, Nabooru was declared the winner and the match came to an end. Graciously, she helped Renlya to her feet and returned the sword.  
  
I'm sorry about your vest. It was very nice. Nabooru said quietly, secretly grateful she had not sliced the girl's back open as well.  
  
It's okay. My moma will make me a new one. Renlya said, sounding happy and heartbroken all at the same time. You fight very fairly.  
  
So do you. Nabooru extended her hand. You're faster than I imagined. She   
admitted, which was true. Renlya had been far faster than she had anticipated.  
  
I do a lot of running. Renlya said. But my moma is always telling me that if I want to run far, I shouldn't run fast. I'm much more of sprinter.  
  
That's true. Nabooru smiled. She looked away for a moment, back to the crowds and then to the royal box. The king was still watching her intently, but this time he was slowly clapping his hands in approval.  
  
  
Wow, the king is giving you applause. Renlya remarked. Oh, that means he was   
watching our battle. I am so ashamed.  
  
You fought well. Nabooru told her. Don't be. She looked back to the king once more, who gave her a smile and nodded his head. Come on, let's get some water.  
  


~*~  
  


Subia came to visit Nabooru shortly afterwards, taking her younger sister somewhere they could converse in private. Nabooru was curious as to what Subia wanted, seeing the seriousness in her sister's face. At first, she panicked, believing it was news of Aleniha. But the fear subsided as Subia was able to reveal her true intent for visiting her.  
  
You did very well, Nabooru. Subia told her. We were all watching. Mother was told of your victory and sends her well wishes.  
  
It wasn't a huge victory. I still have so much more to do. Nabooru sighed, leaning on a creaky wooden table. This is just a baby step.  
  
But it's an important one. You've had your first battle. Now you know what to expect.  
  
Nabooru nodded slightly. Sure. But how come you're here to see me? The king wouldn't let you run off just to visit your little sister.  
  
And what if he did? Subia countered, perking Nabooru's interest. He watched you the entire time. He said he's keeping an eye on you. He's made a bet with some others that you'll win the Elite tournament and take top honours.  
  
Nabooru stood silent, trying to absorb it all as quickly as she could.   
  
You're really doing well. Sure it was an easy match, but you dealt with it as quickly as I had imagined.  
  
I know. But I would have rather faced Floneha. Nabooru whined.  
  
You still have a chance. If you and her win your next battles, you'll face each other. Subia explained. The king laughed when they asked him who he would bet on: You or his own cousin. He's got quite a bit of treasure riding on you, little one. Subia smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
I don't care who he bets on. I just want to get Floneha. Nabooru growled.  
  
When will you stop fighting Aleniha's battles for her? It's not good for her. Subia asked with frustration. We're a desert people. If you cannot survive on your own, then you won't last long.  
  
Why do you say that? Nabooru asked. She was confused by the statement, as she had never recalled their mother teaching them that. They had always been taught to help out one another, not abandon them.  
  
The king, it's something he says often. Subia shrugged. I guess its rubbed off on me.  
  
Nabooru knew they didn't have much more time to talk, but she wanted to know. Why is the king showing so much interest in me?  
  
I suppose you're the new favourite. Nabooru thought she detected some bitterness in Subia's voice, but the feeling quickly passed. Subia smiled at her, putting her arm around her. Come, let's get you prepared for your next battle.  



	4. The Graduates Ceremony Part Two

_Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. Hit some walls trying to build some story aspects and I've been busy with my comic, since I'm debuting my Wind Waker comic in about two weeks. Lots of drawing. Phew. Anyway, here is chapter four.  
  
_

~*~  
  
  
~* Chapter Four: The Graduates Ceremony-Part Two *~  
  


Nabooru walked with her sister Subia for a time, merely enjoying her presence. It had been so long that Nabooru had felt able to speak with Subia as freely as she felt now. Perhaps it was the fact that the king held so much faith in her at such a young age, or that she was in the middle of a tournament that would decide her future.   
  
She thought for a moment about fighting Floneha and what it would be like to humiliate her in front of the king and his entire retinue. The thought gave her a cruel smile.   
  
Nabooru, what are you thinking? Subia asked.   
  
She lied.  
  
You were thinking of something. Subia told her. What was it now?  
  
I was wondering who I'm facing in my next battle. Nabooru spat out a clever excuse.  
  
Well, I wouldn't smile about it. Subia commented. You're facing that Tidi girl I saw you hanging about with before you matches. I'm guessing you're friends?  
  
Not again...' Nabooru sighed to herself. How many times would she face friends before facing foes? Tidi? She's a friend.  
  
Well, you fight her in half an hour. You better start considering her as something else. Subia commanded, the coldness she had displayed earlier when speaking about the king's favour of Nabooru returning to her voice.  
  
I will fight honourably. Nabooru said in a quiet voice, frustrated that she seemed unable to speak normally with her sister again when only a moment before she thought the feeling had passed.  
  
You always fight honourably. Subia told her. I guess I admire that about you. She sighed deeply, which made Nabooru more curious than ever. She ran ahead of her elder sister, stopping her in the quiet hall.  
  
Subia, what is the matter? Nabooru asked innocently. You act very strangely about some things. Did I say something to anger you?  
  
Subia looked down for a moment and Nabooru watched as her sister's eyes narrowed. Don't think about it. She said quickly and quietly. You better go prepare for your battle. Without another word, Subia ran off towards the king's royal box.  
  
Nabooru called after her, but did not bother to follow her. She would simply have to find out the whole story later. Subia was right, she had a battle to fight.  
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru met Tidi in the Elite's waiting room, which was now almost deserted. Tidi nervously nibbled on the remaining biscuits as she kneeled against a far wall. Nabooru took a deep breath and approached her.  
  
Tidi, are you very nervous? Nabooru knew the answer, but it was the only thing she could think of in an attempt to make idle small talk.  
  
Just a bit. Tidi said, obviously understating her feelings. Nabooru sat down and took out the biscuit she had saved from earlier in the day. Her hunger was returning to her but she was careful not to eat to much and make herself sick. Tidi apparently had given the idea little thought, as she began to eat the snacks in a greater speed.  
  
Don't worry. We won't get hurt. Nabooru said. And you've done well enough to make it beyond the first round. Even if one of us loses, that will still count for something.  
  
Tidi looked down. I know. I just... She took the biscuit from her hand, flinging it across the room. I'm the only stupid one here that is worried about how I'll do! You're not worried and Frolni's always distracting me! I hate this! She hid her head in her knees. I wish I could just run away from it all.  
  
Nabooru understood the feeling of running, but she wanted to run away from a different kind of pressure. Listen, Tidi, stop munching on all these biscuits. They'll make you sick. She said, removing the remaining biscuits from Tidi's view.  
  
Tidi caught Nabooru's hand. Let me have them.  
  
Don't eat them. Nabooru warned.  
  
I don't want to. Tidi took one large, crumbly biscuit and threw it hard against the opposite wall, just as she had done with the first. It feels good...to throw something. Tidi sniffled.  
  
Let me try. Nabooru did just as Tidi did, smashing another biscuit on the wall. It was a good feeling, so she took more.  
  
Don't take them all! Tidi said, grabbing for more as well.   
  
Between the two of them, they smashed every last biscuit they could find against the wall. In the end, they had decided it was a horrible waste of food, even if it did make them less tense about the competition. Nabooru suggested that they use rocks next time, and Tidi laughed in agreement.   
  
Eventually, Balinu came for them, finding the girls surrounded by cookie crumbs and piles of empty dishes.  
  
What a mess all you girls make. Balinu said more to herself than to either Nabooru or Tidi. Well, no matter. It's time for your battle. Are you both ready?  
  
Nabooru nodded.  
  
Yes, I'ama. Tidi said, picking up her sword.  
  
You two look so calm. Balinu remarked leading them out. Today, I've already had three girls throw up, one faint from dehydration, and two broke their arms. They both managed to break their right arms and in the same place, too! What are the odds. All that doesn't include the various stabs and scratches I've had to deal with. She complained. Oh, that reminds me. Nabooru, Aleniha is going to be okay. We had to give her a couple of stitches to close up that wound, but it should heal over. She'll have a scar, but nothing to ghastly so long as it doesn't get infected up.  
  
Thank you, I'ama. Nabooru said quietly, remembering Aleniha again. She suddenly wished she had more biscuits.  
  


~*~  
  


Just like the battles before, Nabooru and Tidi stood facing each other. The competition was winding down, meaning the girls were now the only pair facing off at the moment in the stadium. Nabooru could feel all the eyes on her, but crowds had never made her terribly nervous. For Tidi, it was a different matter. She seemed to be dealing with the increase of attention, but Nabooru noticed the sweat running down her forehead.   
  
For Nabooru, this battle seemed to being even more quickly. It was Balinu serving as referee now, and at the moment she declared the start of the match, Nabooru lept into the air. She knew she would have to be on her toes with Tidi, who lept just as acrobaticcally after Nabooru. With their swords flying, they met in midair with a loud clang and a spark of light. This seemed to delight the crowd, who began to shout and holler almost violently.  
  
Nabooru landed back onto the ground, her feet feeling more unsteady than she would have liked. The ground was so uneven that she suddenly wondered how to go about dealing with Tidi's attacks.   
  
Tidi, as Nabooru predicted, charged in with a series of graceful jumps and rolls, making lightning jabs as she did so. Nabooru blocked them all, but was forced to stand forward more than she normally did to prevent from being knocked backwards by Tidi's powerful offensive. Perhaps, if she waited and merely blocked Tidi's hits, Nabooru would be able to do as she had done with Renlya. Unfortunately, this was not to be.  
  
The girl must have sensed Nabooru's plan. After a few attacks, Tidi realized Nabooru was not fighting back, sitting back on a tight defense instead. So she leapt back and merely paced around, waiting patiently for an opening. The crowd reacted with boos and hollers.  
  
We can't stand around like this all day. Tidi told Nabooru. One of us will have to win.  
  
I know. Nabooru sighed. Let's at least end this quickly. With a loud yell, Nabooru flew swiftly towards Tidi, her sword pulled back over her head and ready to strike. She came down on Tidi hard, forcing her down into a crouch. As quickly as she had attacked, Nabooru immediately jumped back, waiting for another opportunity to strike.  
  
Surprisingly, Tidi did not rise to her feet as quickly as Nabooru thought she would, so she moved in for another hit on the girl while she was down. Again, Nabooru fell on her with a vertical slash. She began gritting her teeth harder and harder with each blow. Every time, Tidi blocked the shots, yet it was like Nabooru was hammering her into the ground like a nail.   
Tidi's muscles shivered with each blow, harder than the one before it. She managed to keep her footing, even if she was almost kneeling on the sand.   
  
Nabooru could no longer feel her arms. There was no pain and no fatigue; only adrenaline sustained her now. She was not striking out in anger or fear, only the will to end the battle and go on. The crowd saw otherwise, as the cheering again grew louder and louder into shouts and chants for Nabooru to finish Tidi off.  
  
After a string of consecutively harder shots, Nabooru came down once more onto Tidi's sword. She must have caught a nick in the blade, for when Nabooru's sword met Tidi's, it snapped the latter's sword into large shards.   
  
Tidi squealed loudly as small bits of metal flew around her. She put up her arm to shield her face. Luckily, none hit her and she was only left holding the broken hilt of her useless sword.   
  
Nabooru stepped back for a moment, trying to avoid the metal shards as well. It was then that she realized her victory was at hand and she moved in for the checkmate. With the point of her sword coming to rest on Tidi's chest, the match was declared in favour of Nabooru.  
  
Tidi, are you okay? Nabooru fell to the sand with Tidi as soon as the match was over. Your sword... She began to pick the sharp pieces out of the sand.  
  
Don't touch them! Balinu commanded. You'll cut yourself. Just get inside. We'll clean it up. She ordered the girls away.  
  
Yes, I'ama. Tidi stood up on her own power. And it's okay Nabooru. She examined what was left of her sword that she still held. Cheap old sword.  
  
I'll buy you a new one with my pocket money. Nabooru promised. Even if I have to run errands and–  
  
Tidi only laughed. Don't worry about it. Besides, I heard you already promise Renyla a new vest. How will you afford both?  
  
Oh, I don't know. Nabooru said sadly. I can't fight without breaking something.  
  
Don't worry. Besides, I'm just glad you didn't break me. Tidi looked over to the stands. Come on, lets go rest. You look thirsty.  
  
Nabooru nodded. She was thankful her first two fights had gone reasonably well. She did not suffer terribly through them and it was all for the better. She would need all her strength and concentration for Floneha. The girl would not play fairly or be as gracious a loser as her other opponents. And if Nabooru was to have a chance of survival, she would have to defeat Floneha before she had a chance to hurt her.  
  


~*~  
  


I wish she would at least quit cracking her knuckles...' Nabooru barely blinked as she locked her stare onto Floneha. She watched as the tall girl with her large nose and cool eyes leaned against the wall across from her, snapping each of her knuckles in order. The noises they made echoed off the stone and Nabooru was about to have a seizure from discomfort. If she doesn't stop, I'll snap those for her...backwards.'  
  
The final battle involved much more ceremony than any other, forcing Nabooru and Floneha to wait together for their introduction. Nabooru had hoped to spend the time productively, unaware that she would have to wait _with_ Floneha. She forced herself not to cringe, even though the snapping was driving her to insanity.  
  
Floneha grinned as she continued with her activity, watching for Nabooru's reaction. Bothering you? She asked with satisfaction.  
  
Not at all. Nabooru lied, holding back the tension in her voice.  
  
That's a shame. Floneha shifted hands. I do this before every battle, you know. It helps me loosen up.  
  
I heard it's bad for you. Nabooru told her.  
  
And what would you know about anything? Floneha sighed as if Nabooru was like an annoying little sister. The king is my cousin, you know. She said with pride.  
  
I knew that. Nabooru crossed her arms. You both have the same nose.  
  
You don't know when to keep your stupid little mouth shut, do you? Floneha's voice rose a pitch as she became angry. One day, I'll have Ganondorf leave you to die in the desert, you know.  
  
Nabooru had to laugh at that, which made Floneha even angrier. Just how would you convince him of that? You two may share the same nose, but I doubt you share the same opinion. She knew of the king's interest in her, that was true. Even if Floneha was his cousin, that meant nothing. Nabooru knew from experience that blood meant nothing, judging from the way her sister Lashka treated her.  
  
And what would you know about him? Floneha shot back. I know about your little flirtation with him at the temple, but that means nothing. You know how many women he does that with? You're just another floozy to catch his eye. Besides, he'll never make someone like you his companion. I'll make sure he choses me instead!  
  
Nabooru thought about that for a moment. It seemed strange to her that the king would choose his own cousin as his companion. She could not remember if her mother had ever spoken of such occurrences in the past. The blood would be too close. But she dare not ask any further on the matter lest she be seen as ignorant in front of her enemy.   
  
You think you know everything. That's why you're so stupid. Nabooru said instead.   
  
You really are too mouthy for your own good. Floneha said. I should have killed your cousin when I had the chance. Maybe I'll have Ganondorf banish her to the desert instead of you.  
  
Nabooru leapt like a flash of light towards Floneha and drew her sword on her, pinning the older girl to the wall. If you do, I swear I will slit your throat, even if you are the king's cousin.  
  
Floneha's eyes were wide, but she would not show her fear this time. If you want to kill me, do it now. Go ahead.  
  
Nabooru did not expect that kind of reaction. Floneha was growing bolder. I would not want to jeopardize my own life.   
  
Floneha laughed. You won't kill me because you are a coward. You're a little cowardly mouse. You're as pathetic as your cousin.  
  
Nabooru would not tolerated being called a coward. You'll regret those words! She drew her sword back as her eyes flashed with rage. It must have convinced Floneha, as the girl's hautiness turned immediately to fear.  
  
Came a call from the stadium entrance. Hold your blade! Balinu came running. She must have intended to fetch them for battle, not to break one up.  
  
Nabooru did as she was told, sheathing her sword and stepping away from Floneha, who now had her hands up in front of her face.  
  
She was trying to attack me, I'ama. Floneha said in her best injured voice.  
  
Silence, Floneha. Balinu said with irritation. Don't treat me like an idiot. I know when you're lying. Floneha folded her arms with frustration as Balinu turned back to Nabooru. And just what were you doing? You're supposed to wait until the battle to try and kill each other.  
  
I'm sorry, I'ama. Nabooru said.  
  
Quit taunting each other like little children. Balinu scolded them. You might as well be babies at the teat the way you all act sometimes. Now get going outside.  
  
After an exchange of deathly cold glances, Nabooru and Floneha walked side-by-side behind Balinu up the steps to the stadium floor as the cheering of the crowd grew loud.  
  


~*~  
  


For the final battle, a set of three judges would observe to enforce absolute adherence to the rules. Naturally, they would allow minor things to slip, and there was always a way around some others. Nabooru kept all of this in mind and began to wonder which ones Floneha would try to break in order to have the outcome she desired.  
  
The judges stood in a row and Floneha and Nabooru had to shake their hands and bow in respect to each of them. Nabooru studied their faces as she passed them, trying to see if she knew who they were or not.   
  
She recognized the first as Jalunu, who general of the armed forces. She was an older woman, but very muscular. Her handshake was very firm. She appeared in good spirits and wished Nabooru a good fight.  
  
The next woman she could not recall. She was a very small and old woman whom the others called Rashlena. Nabooru recalled her mother speaking of a Rashlena who advised the older kings. She thought the old woman would have served her grandfather and if she recognized her. Rashlena might have, for she gave Nabooru the same warm smile that Jalunu had, though her handshake was much more frail.  
  
It was the third judge that made Nabooru nervous. Her name was Taylnu and she seemed to have the same cool eyes that Floneha possessed. She took Nabooru's hand, almost crushing it and gave her a crooked smile with jagged, yellowed teeth. Without another choice available, Nabooru was forced to pay her respects to Taylnu as she had done with the previous two judges.  
  
After meeting the judges, Nabooru and Floneha turned towards the king's seats and waited a moment for the king to enter. He was followed in by his retinue of advisors and guards and Nabooru smiled when she saw Subia again. The king approached the barrier of the box and stood before the stadium. He looked down on the two girls and nodded before taking his seat.   
  
The judges took their places in a sort of large circle around Floneha and Nabooru. It would be up to the king to declare the start of the battle with the nod of his hand. The girls took their own places, facing each other with their swords at the ready. They looked up anxiously to their king, who appeared as calm as he ever did. Nabooru wondered at that moment if the king had ever been nervous about anything in his life. The thought amused her before she realized she had to concentrate hard if she hoped to win this battle.  
  
The entire stadium grew deathly quiet, watching the king's hand go up and waiting for it to inevitably fall. Nabooru tensed up and Floneha's hands twitched on her sword.  
  
The hand flew down and Floneha flew at Nabooru.  
  
The crowds erupted into shouts and cheering almost immediately. Nabooru blocked Floneha's initial shot and countered with a small swipe of her own that Floneha beat back. Nabooru danced around Floneha, observing the girl's attack pattern while trying not to be too predictable herself. Every time Floneha tried for a hit, Nabooru made sure to make a different defensive move. Nabooru did not want to attack just yet, as she was unsure of just how exactly Floneha had planned to fight this battle.  
  
Fight, damn you! Floneha screamed at her as she began to swing her arms wildly in frustration. Nabooru did not answer her, hoping that her silence would frustrate the girl further.  
  
As she continued to swing at her, Nabooru noticed Floneha's brow begin to fill with sweat and that her attack was weakening. Nabooru decided to move in and block Floneha's attack to judge just how weak the attacks had truly become. Unfortunately, the degree was not enough. Floneha could still manage to hit hard enough to nearly throw Nabooru off balance. If she was to defeat the older girl, she had to think of another way to run her energy down.   
  
Nabooru took a deep breath and realized she did not have many options left to her in terms of strategy. She decided to make a risky move. Quickly, she flipped backwards from Floneha, urging the girl to follow. When Floneha caught up with her she attacked with a few blows before Nabooru again flew away. This meant Floneha not only had to keep up her attack but also had to worry about running after Nabooru. For her part, Nabooru had to ensure that Floneha was encouraged to keep up with her, or the older girl would hang back and refuse to chase her. So Nabooru would open herself wide, teasing Floneha with an opportunity to strike that was too good to pass up.  
  
Floneha appeared to weaken quickly using this technique, as Nabooru could feel the girl's attacks finally begin to fade significantly. Yet Nabooru could feel her own power draining as she made a series of jumps and blocks that, in the blazing sun, caused her heart to pound and her forehead to sweat relentlessly. If she was to make her final moves, she would have to do so soon.  
  
Before Nabooru could do anything more, a flash of light reflected off Floneha's blade. The light shot to her eyes and she was momentarily blinded. Floneha took this short opportunity to attack and she sliced at Nabooru. It was a quick shot and Floneha did not even take the time to properly aim so that her blade only caught Nabooru's right shoulder. Despite the sloppy move, the blade left a large gash in it's path, drawing out a gush of blood.  
  
Nabooru cried out and fell to her knees, grasping the wound with her free hand. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from crying out more, even as the dirt from her hand mixed into the wound on her arm, causing it to sting almost unbearably. She looked up to see Floneha pacing before her like a wolf ready to strike the final blow. The girl had the same cruel smile she had worn all those times when Nabooru had confronted her over Aleniha. She could nearly read the girl's thoughts at this moment, understanding how satisfied she must be to stand over Nabooru as she sat wounded as she was.  
  
The crowds watched in near silence, waiting to see what might happen next. The judges watched, ready to jump in when needed. The air was thick with tension.  
  
You're done now, right? Floneha asked, hinting that she might now be the victor.  
  
Not yet. Nabooru said.  
  
I've wounded you. You can't fight. Floneha laughed. Or maybe you need more convincing... Floneha lifted her sword high over her head and brought it down on Nabooru, not the least bit concerned that she might kill the younger girl. But Nabooru would not die today.  
  
Nabooru brought her sword up and met Floneha's blow strongly. The blood from her wound ran down her arm yet she held on tightly to her blade. Nabooru made a quick spinning move, extending her leg out. She managed to trip Floneha, sending the older girl backwards onto her rear. Nabooru leapt up on top of Floneha and pinned her sword arm. Nabooru pounded at her hand until Floneha's grip on her sword loosened and she could bat the weapon away. As Floneha struggled, she could feel Nabooru's blood trickling down onto her.  
  
With Floneha disarmed and pinned to the ground, the judges moved in to declare a winner and Nabooru sighed with relief as the blood continued to flow.  
  


~*~  
  


The cut should heal over well enough. Nabooru sat still as the old healer woman, Anadalin, tended to her wound. There will be a scar, though. She warned.  
  
Nabooru flinched as Anadalin poured some murky liquid into the gash. She then placed some kind of mushy things into the ditch of the wound, filling it in before wrapping it in clean linen.  
  
You'll have to make sure to change the bandage every day until the wound closes. Anadalin handed Nabooru a jar. Put some of this salve on it. It will quicken the healing process.  
  
Thank you, I'ama. Nabooru said, taking the small, green jar.  
  
As Anadalin left Nabooru to rest, her family arrived to congratulate her for the first time after her win. Nabooru had been whisked away by Balinu to have her wound treated that she had had no time for celebrations yet.  
  
Yurria's face registered her satisfaction with her daughter's performance. She seemed to float into the room to embrace Nabooru. Nymeria followed closely behind, seeming just as proud. Lashka limped after her, looking as sullen as ever.  
  
Nabooru noted the absence of her aunt, yet this fact did not appear to concern her. Aunt Uglianu was probably still with Aleniha and if she were here she'd probably just begin to point out all of Nabooru's faults, starting with the reason why she had managed to allow herself to be clipped on the arm by one of Floneha's swipes.  
  
You fought well. It was a deserving victory, my daughter. Yurria said as she began to inspect Nabooru's arm. It's a terrible shame that vicious girl didn't know how to hold herself back. She should be thoroughly punished for her stupidity. Her mother commented, meaning Floneha.  
  
You should see how angry Floneha is, Nabooru. Nymeria said with some delight. She was threatening you and everything... Most of the other girls just told her to be quiet and take her defeat like a woman.  
  
You managed to humiliate a mediocre fighter. Lashka said. Her tone made Nabooru unsure of whether or not she was insulting her or Floneha. Nabooru guessed the former but shrugged it off.  
  
She's not so much a mediocre fighter as she is haphazard. Nabooru added. She doesn't know how to pace herself.  
  
Well, no matter. Yurria said. You'll want to get ready for the awards ceremony now. We'll meet you at the festivities later this evening.  
  
Will there be biscuits there? Nymeria asked innocently.  
  
Aren't there always biscuits? Lashka asked with annoyance.  
  
Girls, come. Yurria beckoned her two daughters, waving Nabooru goodbye. Nymeria bounced after her but Lashka held back and Nabooru tensed up, awaiting an onslaught of insults and put-downs.  
  
Lashka began, leaning uneasily on her crutch. You did fight well. You...stuck up for Aleniha even though you didn't have to. I always thought you were such a selfish kid.  
  
Nabooru was speechless for a moment. She finally managed.  
  
No, don't say anything more. Lashka stopped her, giving her a rare smile. I'll go   
now before this gets all mushy and stupid. I just wish people would do the same for me one day.  
  
Unable to think of anything more to say to that, Nabooru allowed her elder sister to leave her in peace.  
  


~*~  
  


The various winners of the Graduates Ceremony were crushed into a small corridor to await their entry onto the field. As the sun began to fade into the horizon, a cool wind blew in from the east and the hallways underneath the stadium turned from hot and humid to cold and damp. Nabooru had been placed at the back of the line where she stood quietly in thought, leaning against the cool rock. It felt good on her arm which, she eventually realized, had been badly bruised as well as nearly slashed off by Floneha. From here, she surveyed the other girls who had won in the other levels, as well as the runner ups from the Elite level that included a very sour-looking Floneha. She recognized one winner from the Basic level as Fulnolu, a rotund sort of girl with braided hair. Nabooru had never spoken much with the girl, but she knew Nymeria and Aleniha had befrended the her. Fulnolu was a strong girl, Nabooru knew, and she fought well. She wondered for a moment why Fulnolu had chosen the Basic level to compete at, thinking she could have easily won at even the Advance level.  
  
A couple Novice winners stood near Nabooru speaking quietly, trying to hide their excitement at being presented their awards by the king. The tallest one, Narniala, was tall for her age and a daughter of one of the royal households. Despite being only thirteen, she was a swift and cunning fighter. Nabooru assumed she had entered the Graduates Ceremony out of boredom, as she had never showed much passion for wishing to serve the Gerudo tribe. Nabooru remembered once how her mother had remarked that Narniala was a free spirit and wasn't destined to stay all her life with the tribe. She would probably go off and live with one of the foreign men from the border towns. Nabooru wondered what that would be like...To live with a man. She wouldn't know as she had always known only the company of women. That's when she thought of the king again, and of Subia. Subia lived with the king and had apparently done much more with him. The thought gave her a strange feeling in her stomach and she decided she didn't want to make herself more nervous than she already was. She might get too overworked and regurgitate her biscuits on the king himself!  
  
Nearer to the front Floneha stood alone. Her antics during the battle had not won her many friends among the other Gerudo beyond her own, separate clique. Nabooru smiled to herself, pleased at Floneha's unease, yet she wished she could do more damage to the girl. She dismissed such negative and violent emotions when she heard Darndaleha call to her from behind.  
  
Darndaleha came running up. I'm not late! Great!  
  
Nabooru suddenly remembered that Darndaleha had decided to compete at the advanced levels. You're here? Does that mean you won?  
  
Well, sort of. She admitted. I'm a runner up. I got to the semifinals and then I got beaten by Jahaliah, that girl with the weird eye.  
  
Nabooru knew Jahaliah from some of her classes. The weird eye Darndaleha spoke of was actually a huge gash above Jahaliah's eye she had received during a desert skirmish with invaders two years previous. She had gone to the borders of Hyrule, ignoring the fact she had neither a proper escort nor the king's express permission to travel that far so young. She had been lucky that a search party had arrived just as the group of attackers had fallen on her. The experience appeared to humble her more than it should have, as Jahaliah had previously been such a bubbly and happy girl. When she returned, she had grown serious and introverted and wanted only to fight. Yet she remained a fair fighter, not like Floneha, who appeared to become more devious by the day.  
  
I'm proud. Nabooru smiled and leaned away from the wall. Why are you late?  
  
Oh, my mother just couldn't stop telling me how proud of me she was. Darndaleha blushed. And now the king will present the awards to all of us! Oh, Nabooru, I think I'm going to pass out. Darndaleha began to fan herself with her hand.  
  
Calm down. Nabooru laughed as the call came out for the girls to line up in formation. You better get in line. She warned Darndaleha.  
  
Darndaleha looked ahead. I'll meet you at the celebration tonight, right?  
  
Nabooru nodded and Darndaleha skipped to her spot in line. Balinu came up to Nabooru, placing a hand on her shoulder. You ready?  
  
Yes, I'ama. Nabooru said.  
  
The girls marched out onto the darkening stadium field that was slowly being lit with large torches. They began to sparkle like far-off stars to Nabooru. She loved it when they began to light the torches because she knew the celebrations were coming. Tonight would be a time of rest and relaxation and joyful celebration. All the worries of the past couple weeks would be at the back of her mind and she could just worry about stupid gossip and silly games again and be a child.  
  
The crowds had that had once filled the small stands were now gone. Family members and special guests formed a large circle around a group of ornately dressed women at the center of the stadium. First stood a row of girls decorated as priestesses. They wore long purple dresses with large, loose sleeves and open shoulders. They wore small desert flowers in their hair and held large, velvet pillows that held on them small crowns of various sizes. Each of them represented a separate award, so that no one crown was like another. The shine of their gold reflected the torch lights, making the girls and the sand all glitter. Near the girls stood another row of women that included the judges and some of the king's advisors and servants. And ahead of everyone else stood the king, Ganondorf, as looking more resplendent than he had when Nabooru had encountered him at the temple. After Balinu arranged the girls she had led into the stadium into another line neat line parallel to the others, she joined the row of advisors but not without first paying her respects to the king.  
  
Nabooru watched as Balinu kneeled slowly before the king and when she joined the line Ganondorf began to speak, Again, we are here this year to honour those who have fought with great skills and power to become the best among their sisters. He motioned for one of the pillow girls to come forward. She stepped quickly and held the velvet pillow up to the king, for he was so much taller than herself. This appeared to amuse the king, who patted the girl's cheeks. He then took one of the very small crowns, which was more the size of a circlet, and began a very long and boring procession of awards which Nabooru almost nodded off during twice. Each time the nice girl next to her had gently nudged her awake. Perhaps she was less nervous than she had first though.  
  
Finally, when the awards came to the Elite level Nabooru was encouraged to stay awake. She again felt the king's gaze on her and she looked to him. He stood close enough to her now that she could get a better look at him without the handicap of low light. His eyes narrowed on hers and he flashed her a small grin. She looked down quickly, realizing that in her embarrassment she had given him a smile in return, yet she assumed her smile had probably been much more goofy and stupid looking, a thought which in turn caused her to blush uncontrollably. The king must have thought all this to be quite amusing, for he quickly made his way along the line of awards to Nabooru's, which was the final one of the night before the beginning of the celebrations.   
  
As he stepped before Nabooru, she forced herself to look him in the face again and try not to make a fool of herself. Again, he gave her a disarming smile that caused that strange feeling in her stomach again. She had nearly forgotten to properly bow, so she did that quickly so as not to upset the ceremony. The king chuckled and turned to the crowd.  
  
This young girl before me is a unique fighter among her sisters. I watched her from the beginning of the matches, sure she would do well for herself. And much to my pleasure she had exceeded my expectations as well as gaining me quite a bit of money. He remarked as the people in the crowd laughed at the reference towards his gamble on Nabooru's performance. Nabooru managed a shy smile to the laughter, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She wondered, like she did about a great many things, how much money Ganondorf had made on her. Tonight, I will honour her with a place beside me at my table as well as this crown to let the world know of her greatness. Beside the king stood one of the pillow girls who held a single gold tiara encrusted in jewels taken from all known corners of the world. Some came from travelers so far away that even their true names were unknown to the Gerudo. Yet they had been valued just the same as the earnings of honest thieves.   
  
With steady hands, the king raised the crown to Nabooru's head. It was not terribly heavy but under the eyes of all those watching her the valuable head piece felt like lead to Nabooru. She stood very still, waiting for king to end the ceremony, which he did quickly with a short speech as he kept Nabooru with him at his side. As the crowds began to disperse, he grabbed Nabooru's hand before she could scamper off to her family. He bent down to whisper at her. You will join me tonight, will you not? I am eager to speak with you.   
  
Nabooru met his eyes again and felt them wash over her. He smiled, as if to approved of what he saw. Confused, Nabooru looked down for a moment, thinking that perhaps she had a tear in her pants. Yes, my lord. She said, realizing that her clothes were clean. Perhaps she had something on her back...  
  
Excellent then. Ganondorf lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a short kiss before releasing her. I shall see you this evening, my lady Nabooru.  



	5. Command of the King

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I'm totally blown away by the amazing reviews I've gotten. These are probably the best reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories so I guess the effort has paid off. I guess I just wanted to say thanks.  
  
For those of you who have had the patience to make it to this point will start to be rewarded. Some of my earlier story set-ups are just beginning to pay off and it gets more exciting (I hope) from this point onwards. But I still have some other ideas to build in the next two chapters, like some major events. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long with it.  
  
Also, a warning: I couldn't spell check this chapter because my word processor's spell checker is being all screwy.  
  
_

  
  
~* Chapter Five: Command of the King *~  
  


In between the lights and music of the fortress that evening, Nabooru sat alone among the rooftops in a sort of self-imposed exile. She had donned a long, thick coat over her day clothes to protect against the frigid winds. Most everyone else had escaped inside to continue their reveling as Nabooru remained outside, surveying the vast darkness of the desert horizon. All around her the black sand fled into nothing, only the moon and stars remained as the single source of light other than the torch lights of the fortress.  
  
Nabooru nervously remembered her obligation to her king. She had promised Ganondorf that she would spend the evening at his side. When she had told her mother of the news, she had calmly reminded her young daughter of all the pleasantries Nabooru would have to follow in order to properly honour the king. She was eager to please and insure her family was not embarrased by her behaviour. With all this on her back, Nabooru prepared herself for the meeting.   
  
She rubbed her cool hands together and watched as her breath swirled around her as Nabooru heard small footsteps behind her. She turned to see Nymeria approach, wrapped just as tightly in a long coat of her own.   
  
Subia's looking for you. Nymeria said, stopping before the edge of the rooftop where Nabooru sat with her legs dangling off the side. She asked me if I knew where you were.  
  
And what did you say? Nabooru asked, picking at the dried paste on the stone roof.  
  
I told her I didn't know. Nymeria explained, sitting down. But I did know. Auntie went home, too. Did you know?  
  
Does that mean Aleniha is better? Nabooru asked with hope.  
  
She was well enough to walk home, but she had to get some help. Nymeria said.   
Auntie doesn't like parties that much anyway. Lashka went with her.  
  
Nabooru remembered what her elder sister had said to her earlier that day about her   
win. Has Lashka been acting strangely to you? She asked Nymeria. Her little sister shook her head.  
  
Not really, but Lashka is always strange. Why?  
  
She sort of gave me a compliment today. I don't know if she was serious or not, though. Nabooru explained with confusion.  
  
Nymeria said nothing to that and changed the subject instead. What does the king want to talk to you about?  
  
I don't know. Nabooru answered as a million possibilities ran through her head. She hoped that, above everything else, that the king would not mention her difficulties with his cousin, Floneha.  
  
It's cold out here, Nabooru. Nymeria shivered.  
  
I know.  
  
Let's go inside now.  
  
Nabooru got up and her sister followed.  
  
Why do you always run off on your own? Her sister asked with the wonder only a child of her age could possess.  
  
How do you always know where to find me? Nabooru countered as they began to climb down from the roof.  
  
You're always alone somewhere. All I do is find the quietest place I know of. Nymeria explained. You like to be alone.  
  
Nabooru thought about that for a moment and realized her sister was right. She did enjoy being alone. Perhaps it was because she was perpetually surrounded by her family, bothering her and intruding on her life. Or it could have been an effect of the desert. It was such an eternally lonely place that Nabooru identified with. You know, that's true. She said, laughing to herself as they scampered off towards the king's pavillion.  
  


~*~  
  


The king's pavillion was reserved this evening only for a select and privlaged few who were allowed access as well as the winners of the tournament and their families. At the gates stood two bored-looking guards conversing about the events of the day. They ignored Nymeria and Nabooru as they approached until one of them appeared to recognize Nabooru from the tournament.  
  
Hey, you. You're the tournament winner, eh? The shorter one called out. Shouldn't you be inside already?  
  
Er, yes. Nabooru admitted as she pulled her coat tighter around her.  
  
Well, get inside! If we can't have any fun tonight then at least you should. The other joked.  
  
Nabooru and Nymeria skipped inside, quickly discarding their heavy coats as they ran down a large corridor lit by huge torches. They ran down towards the main hall, past two very large wood and iron doors.   
  
The cavernous room was lined with guests and tables of food. People stood everywhere drinking or laughing with friends. On a platform near the end of the room was a long table with the king seated near the middle. Nabooru watched him for a moment. He had another woman on his lap. She assumed he must be fond of that sort of thing and hoped he wouldn't noticed her own late arrival.  
  
Suddenly, Nabooru remembered she had promised to meet Darndaleha here. Nymeria, have you seen Darndaleha?  
  
Yes, she's with her mother over there. She said, pointing to a group of women near the end of a food table.  
  
Great. Can you tell Subia I'm here?  
  
No way! I'm not your slave!  
  
Nymeria! Please!  
  
I want to go play in the basement with Blania!  
  
I'm just asking you to do this quickly for me! Nabooru reached into her pocket. Nymeria, twenty rupies if you go tell Subia right now.  
  
Nymeria seemed convinced by the promise of money. She grasped the money up with her little hands and scampered off while Nabooru went to find Darndaleha.  
  
She found her friend exactly where Nymeria had said. She was sipping some watered-down wine standing next to her mother, who was engrossed in gossip. Darndaleha's mother was very muscular and tall and Nabooru thought her to be a particularily skilled warrior. She was responsible for the patrols on the eastern border.  
  
Nabooru ran up quietly to Darndaleha and pinched her friend's arm.  
  
Darndaleha squealed, twirling around. She looked ready to throw daggers before she recognized her friend. Nabooru! It's about time! I was so bored!  
  
I know. I was outside. But it doesn't matter anyway, I can't stay long. Nabooru explained. The king wants me to speak with me.  
  
The king? Darndaleha asked, both impressed and jealous at the same time. Wow, you're so lucky.  
  
I have to go now. Nabooru glanced over to the king, who seemed to have been made aware of her presence. He's expecting me.  
  
Oh, Nabooru, go already so you can get back and tell us all about it! Darndaleha said.   
  
I'll see you later, okay?  
  
Darndaleha nodded and Nabooru made her way back across the room through the throngs of people. Halfway towards the king's table, Subia had managed to catch up to her sister, grabbing her roughly by the arm.  
  
She hissed quietly into Nabooru's ear as she took her in a solid grasp. Where have you been? The king kept on asking about you? You can't keep a man like that waiting, you know.  
  
I'm sorry. I had to be alone.  
  
You're such a featherhead sometimes. Subia said, dragging Nabooru through the crowds and up to the king.   
  
And then I had to tell Darndaleha where I was going. I promised I would meet her here. Nabooru went on, unsure if Subia was even listening anymore.  
  
Enough of your stories, Nabooru. Subia scolded, continuing to jostle Nabooru. When they made their way down the table to the king's seat, Subia loosened her grip, quietly commanding Nabooru to walk very straight and tall. Be very polite and listen to everything he says. She advised her.  
  
Nabooru nodded dumbly, too concerned with the fact she felt all the room's eyes on her. Then her attention turned to the king. She immediately noticed his eyes were on her as well. He sat lazily in a chair strikingly larger than those that surrounded it. The chair to his right was empty as Subia brought Nabooru up next to it.  
  
So, you've finally found her. The king chuckled to Subia, who sighed and put on her most diplomatic smile.  
  
Of course, Sire. She said as she nudged Nabooru to bow.  
  
Nabooru, please, sit down here. Ganondorf pointed to the empty chair. Nabooru quickly sat down as carefully as she could, eager not to embarrass herself. Subia, thank you. You are dismissed.  
  
Nabooru folded her hands in her lap and watched Subia walk off. She began to fidget nervously before stoping herself quickly. She found herself slouching and immediately tried to correct that as well, sitting up straighter as her mother had always instructed her to.   
  
Nabooru, do you drink wine yet? The king asked Nabooru, who found she had not paid any attention to the question.  
  
She stuttered.  
  
Does your mother allow you wine yet? He asked. Nabooru had had it a few times when their was nothing else to drink, but it was normally not allowed. Her mother considered it only suitable for special occasions.  
  
No, Sire. I mean, not normally.  
  
Ah, well, perhaps it is time you did. You're a big girl now afterall, aren't you? He gave her a mischevious smile as he called for someone to bring her a goblet. So, what were you doing that was so much more important than my party? The king asked and Nabooru began to panic. Was he cross with her? She didn't know what to say. Her face must have registered her fear, for the king quickly laughed it off. Oh, come now, I'm not mad at you. I like my girls with spunk.  
  
I was outside watching the stars. Nabooru admitted quietly.  
  
Ah, are they very beautiful tonight? He asked.  
  
She said as someone brought her the goblet of wine. Nabooru sniffed it cautiously before taking a small sip. She wasn't terribly thirsty yet she could not refuse the offer of the king.  
  
I would go outside and see for myself but I dislike the cold wind. The king commented. Tell me, which do you dislike more: the cold of night or the heat of the day?  
  
Nabooru wondered why he had asked such a question. Was it a trick question? They are equally as harsh, aren't they? She replied cautiously.  
  
Yes, of course they are. The king seemed pleased by the answer, which Nabooru met with a silent sigh of relief. How is the wine? Ganondorf asked, sipping his own.   
  
Very good, Sire. Nabooru said, not entirely sure of how to properly judge wine anyway.  
  
The king put his cup down and sat back, looking around the room then back to Nabooru. You fought with amazing skill today. I've seen few who are your equal.  
  
Thank you, Sire. Nabooru said, blushing.  
  
And so modest too? Quite unique. He laughed. And you did quite a number on   
my Floneha.  
  
Nabooru held her breath. _My Floneha_. What did he mean by that? I was more angry and–  
  
You're so easy to tease. Ganondorf laughed again. My cousin is more of a problem than anything else. One day I swear I shall sell her to some desparate man in one of the border towns. Nabooru was unsure of how to react to that, so she took another sip of her wine.   
  
Without warning, Ganondorf stood up. Nabooru, come with me. This gathering is much too impersonal.  
  
Nabooru stood up as well. Where are we going, Sire?  
  
To my own quarters, just for a short time. He called after her and she followed, wondering just why they had to leave. His attendants scattered about as they passed. The king motioned to Subia and must have whispered orders to her before he turned back to Nabooru. Hurry, my dear, I walk quite fast and you will be lost if you don't follow close.  
  
Nabooru quickly scurried to his side as he led her through a small entrance way nearly hidden behind the stage of tables by large drapes. She said nothing as she walked beside the king. She kept her head low and her arms folded protectively before her.  
  
You're awfully quiet. The king said, his low voice barely echoing off the stone walls. Are you cold?  
  
Oh, no Sire. Nabooru unfolded her arms.   
  
The king said nothing more before arriving at his quarters. The entrance was barred by two large, imposing doors with two guards on watch. They bowed their heads and opened the doors as Nabooru and the king approached. On the inside, the king's quarters were actually a series of smaller rooms accessed from a main, circular room adorned richly with various treasures. The walls were covered in tapestries and paintings from foreign lands as well as strange masks. There were several large, intricately painted vases stacked around.   
  
Come, this way. The king waved Nabooru away into a smaller room to the right. It was lit with a few small torches and had several huge, velvet pillows to sit upon surrounded by short tables covered in food. Nabooru suddenly realized how hungry she was. Have a seat. Ganondorf instructed.  
  
Nabooru took survey of the place before sitting down cross-legged on one of the pillows. She turned longingly to the food beside her.  
  
You can have some of that, if you wish. The king informed her as he sat down near her. He leaned back, stretching out over the carpets and pillows, supporting himself on his right arm.  
  
Nabooru quickly grabbed up some bits from the plate of food. She was unsure of what she was grabbing, as she had never really seen these types of foods before, so she tried to take what looked the most appetizing to her. Thank you, Sire.  
  
The king smiled as he watched her eat. So, Nabooru, tell me what caused you to   
want to defeat my cousin, Floneha?  
  
Nabooru asked dumbly, her mouth filled with some sort of pastry.  
  
You said you were cross with her. It was your own cousin, wasn't it? That Aleniha? Nabooru realized the king knew more about the situation than she knew.  
  
Sire, my cousin... Nabooru began. It wasn't just that. I wanted to beat her, to win the ceremony, to prove to my family that I could do it.  
  
Your family? Ganondorf asked. Why would you have to prove anything to them?  
  
Nabooru sighed. Mostly my Auntie. She's just... She slowly realized she had said too much. Sire, I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak ill of my family.  
  
To this, the king could only laugh. Oh, my dear Nabooru, I care little for silly rules like that. He leaned in close. Tell me, about your Auntie.  
  
Nabooru looked into the king's eyes and realized just how intense they were. I hate her. She admitted. I hate her because she treats me like I'm worth nothing. And she treats Aleniha like she's worth nothing. She's always trying to make her something that she's not. If I had my way I'd let Aleniha do whatever she liked.  
  
You'd like to boss your Auntie around, wouldn't you? The king asked slyly.  
  
I wish. Nabooru sighed.  
  
And what would you do if you had that chance? Ganondorf asked her.  
  
  
  
The king laughed again. Nabooru, I must say that I have alterior motives for inviting you to speak with me. He stood up and started to walk back to the main room. Nabooru got up quickly and ran after him. You are a rare and gifted fighter with the right kind of spark to be an excellent leader.  
  
Thank you, Sire. Nabooru said as the king approached a wall full of weaponry. From it he selected two swords with large, narrow blades.  
  
I want you for my personal guard. If you accept you would be granted the power to deal with anyone who threatens you, including that meddlesome Auntie of yours. The king said with a cruel sort of smile. But before you give me an answer I offer you a challenge.  
  
Nabooru's heart began to pound at the prospect before her but she tried to pay attention to the king's challenge. He quickly tossed her one of the swords, which she caught gracefully by the handle.   
  
A duel. Ganondorf explained. We will duel for five minutes. Last that long and the job is yours. From a far table he fetched a tiny hour glass. The sand in here will last for that exact duration. Do you except?  
  
Nabooru was determined to display her bravery once again. Yes, Sire.  
  
That's a girl. He turned the glass over as the sand began to run. It begins.  
  
Nabooru grasped the sword with sweaty palms, hoping it wouldn't slide right out of her hand. What if she injured the king? In all truth, she was more concerned about the king injuring her. He was so much taller and stronger than she, not to mention older and more experienced. The king must have noticed how she felt. Nabooru, you strike first. Ganondorf stood casually. Come at me.  
  
Nabooru would not question him. She gave him a quick once-over and ran, holding the sword close to her in case she had to block a quick attack from him. But Ganondorf made no move, at least he did not until she swung her first blow at him. She hit low, aiming to strike him on a well-protected knee. But he came up and deflected her sword with his own. The ease at which he handled the sword enabled him to block Nabooru's initial blows with a single hand.   
  
You can hit harder than this, can't you? He teased as Nabooru continued to try and hack away at the king, quickening the time between her shots. Finally, the king decided to hit back. Taking the sword with both hands he sliced in a wide circle towards Nabooru. If she hadn't leap out of the way, Ganondorf might have taken her head clean off. But the girl was quick, hoping backwards and out of his range. At least you're quick. He commented as she ran to his side.  
  
Nabooru attempted to find his weak side, assuming his left would be open to more attacks as he seemed to be a right-handed fighter. To her dismay this was not the case. Nabooru thrusted towards his left arm but Ganondorf was quick, blocking her.   
  
Time's half gone. You're doing well enough. The king said. But you can do better, can't you?  
  
Nabooru was tired of being cautious. She decided to attempt a bold move. Dashing forwards, she flew into the air and came down with a crashing blow. Even though Ganondorf blocked this shot as well, Nabooru could feel that he had not braced himself for a hit that hard. After a continued offensive with a few more slashes and thrusts, Nabooru jumped back again to assess the king's reaction. He had been forced to make several quick and awkward blocks with his sword in order to stop her that time.  
  
The king smiled, pleased. That's more like it. Come at me again.  
  
Nabooru did as he asked without a word. This time she jumped to his right side and rolled around quickly. She swiped at his back and his arms before jumping backwards again and repeating that move two more times. Quickly, she glanced at the hour glass, which was nearly empty. She had time to pull off one more move.  
  
Anything else? The king asked as he lunged forward to attack.  
  
Nabooru flipped out of the way as the king flew past her. As he did, she slammed his back with the flat of her sword, making a large thwaping noise. He spun quickly and took another slash at her, which she managed to block.  
  
This was just a small test, but you've met my expectations. The king backed off, examining his sword. Nabooru wiped her brow. In time, you could be the best.  
  
Nabooru asked.  
  
Ganondorf asked, taking back her sword with his and returning them with the rest.   
  
This job. I don't know if I can take it. Nabooru spoke quickly in order to get the words out.   
  
Why do you say that?  
  
I would have to ask my mother first. With Aleniha injured and Nymeria still too young to help out with some of the chores. Plus, Subia is with you now...My mother might not want me leaving home so soon. Nabooru spoke so quickly that all the words appeared to melt into one.  
  
I see. The king seemed cross and at first Nabooru cursed herself for being so stupid as to reject his offer. I can understand that, Nabooru. Your loyalty to your family is to be commended.  
  
But I can still ask her. She might say yes to this. Nabooru added hopefully.  
  
The king nodded as he walked over to a small treasure chest. He opened it up and began to rummage through it. Nabooru, go home to your mother and discuss the matter with her. But you must agree to return one day and give me an answer.  
  
Yes, Sire! Nabooru said as the king returned with something in his large hands.  
  
As a token of my benevolence, give her this for me. The king handed her a small gold bracelet encrusted with small diamonds. Nabooru took it with wide eyes.   
  
I will, Sire. Nabooru said.  
  
Also, take this for yourself. The king took Nabooru's other hand and taking one of her slender fingers he slid a small ruby ring onto it. Ah, it fits well. Hold onto this ring Nabooru. Think of it as a reminder of my promise. If you come to my service, I promise there will be no shortage of such gifts. Before releasing her hand, the king gave it a kiss.  
  
Thank you. Nabooru said quietly, staring at the ruby ring.  
  
I will see you out. The king said. And you will remember my promise, won't   
you?  
  
Yes, Sire. Nabooru said obediently. On the walk out, she felt a strange feeling come over her. As she fidgeted with the ring, Nabooru wondered exactly what it was she was experiencing. The king was so very kind to her. She assumed that this feeling was what it must be like to have a father or something similar. Nabooru never knew her father, nor had she ever cared. She felt no loss at not having known him for she had her mother and so many sisters to spend time with. But perhaps she had been missing something all these years.  
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru did not say a word about her meeting with the king after returning to the party, no matter how much anyone tried to press the matter to her. She took refuge in the protective wing of her mother, who did not seem to mind that her daughter clung to her almost like an infant for the remainder of the evening. It was very uncharacteristic of Nabooru and perhaps Yurria was reveling in her status of mother to a champion and excused it for the time being. However, when the family returned home, Yurria called her daughter outside as the rest of the household prepared for bed.  
  
Nabooru, come, into the yard. Yurria beckoned as she stepped outside. Nabooru followed, pulling her coat close over her head.  
  
Outside, they huddled in a corner near a high wall to shield from the cold desert wind as Nabooru heard Uglianu inside cursing as she started a warming fire.   
  
Nabooru, are you well? Yurria asked first. You got to see the king and then you don't speak a word about it to anyone. Then you spend the rest of the evening at my side? That's very unlike you. What's wrong?  
  
Nabooru looked down, fishing the bracelet out of her pocket. She handed it to her mother. The king gave that to me to give to you. She said.  
  
Her mother examined the piece, obviously impressed with it's quality. Why in the   
Goddesses' name would he give me this, Nabooru? Nabooru was about to answer when her mother worked the entire thing out in her head. Oh, dear. He's asked you to–  
  
I don't have to go work for the king, Moma. Not yet. Not ever if you ask me to stay. Nabooru assured her.   
  
Her mother sighed. Nabooru, I can't tell you what you can and can't do with your life. You're no baby. This is a decision you have to make on your own now.  
  
Moma, if I leave, who's going to do the chores?  
  
Nymeria is old enough–  
  
Nymeria is so immature.  
  
She's more mature than you think.  
  
Nabooru looked down again.  
  
Do you want to work for the king? Yurria asked.  
  
I don't know. Nabooru wondered if Subia was truely happy with her job. What if I do go and then I don't like it?  
  
Then that's a consequence you'll have to live with, Nabooru. Yurria told her. It's getting colder. Let's get inside and to bed.  
  
Nabooru was ushered inside and her mother sent her up to bed without another word on the subject. There wasn't more to say, frankly. Nabooru would simply have to make this decision on her own and there was nothing more to it.  
  
In the bedroom she shared with her sister and cousin, Nabooru found that Aleniha had been moved into the other bedroom with her own mother. The empty bunk made Nabooru feel sad.  
  
Aren't you even going to tell me what happened with you and the king? Nymeria asked. I am your sister.  
  
No, Nymeria. It's just boring stuff anyway. Nabooru filled a small ceramic bowl with icy water and spashed it on her face. It would wake her up more than make her sleepy but her hands and face were still so dirty-feeling from earlier in the day.  
  
Did he give you that ring? Nymeria asked. Nabooru looked up in a panic and quickly attempted to hide the ring.   
  
What are you talking about? Nabooru snapped as she scrunched up her fists.  
  
That ring on your finger. Where did you get it from? Nymeria asked.  
  
Nabooru sighed. There was no hiding it from her sister. And if she did, Nymeria would just begin to make up her own crazy stories about it anyway.  
  
Nymeria, if I tell you then you have to promise you won't tell anyone else. Ever. Nabooru grabbed her sister by the shoulders and looked her in the face.  
  
No one?  
  
No. Not even Aleniha. Especially not Auntie. No one at all.  
  
Not even Barney?  
  
Nabooru paused.   
  
Barney is my pet spider. He lives out near the well.  
  
Nabooru sighed.   
  
He won't tell. I promise.  
  
Nymeria, I'm serious. Don't tell anyone.  
  
Her sister, making her best serious face, nodded solemly. Okay, Nabooru. But can I have that ring?  
  
What? No. The king gave this to me.  
  
I knew he did. Nymeria said. Why did he give it to you?  
  
He's asked me to become one of his bodyguards.  
  
Nymeria registered a sudden sadness and panic. You're leaving?  
  
No. I mean, I didn't give him an answer yet.  
  
Do you want to leave? Nymeria asked.  
  
I don't know. Nabooru answered honestly.  
  
The two sisters climbed into their beds and lay quietly for several minutes before   
Nymeria asked,   
  
  
  
Can I still have that ring?  
  
Nabooru reconsidered the request. Perhaps giving the ring to her sister would prevent a lot of stupid questions from others. Nymeria, if I give it to you, don't go showing it off, okay?  
  
  
  
And don't lose it. I need to get it back someday.  
  
  
  
Because, I can sell it! Nabooru fibbed as she handed the ring to Nymeria. Don't lose it. She repeated pointedly before turning over to sleep. Nymeria grabbed a piece of string from around the bedpost and used it to fashion a necklace for the ring, which was too big for any of her own fingers.  
  
I know. I promise. Nymeria said as she secured the necklace around her neck. With her new treasure, Nabooru's sister drifted happily into sleep.  



	6. Remember My Promise

_Author's Stuff: Again, I just have to thank everyone for the reviews. I always love hearing from people about the story and what they think is going to happen and all. Thank you. :D  
  
Also, ff.net is acting really screwy (again), and I uploaded this chapter last night. At the time, ff.net couldn't even find my story, so I'm guessing that this chapter was not uploaded at all (even though it refreshed my story and now registers it as having six chapters....) Well, whatever.  
  
_

~*~  


  


~* Chapter Six: Remember My Promise *~  


  
Time fled by Nabooru as she spent the better part of the next four months going about with her life just as she had done so before all the trouble with the Graduates Ceremony. She helped her mother and attended her classes, albeit with more restraint and calm than she had before. Nabooru noticed herself that she was growing more serious even as her life became more monotonous. Perhaps she was growing up, she thought. Her fifteenth birthday was quickly approaching and it was generally considered by the Gerudo to be an auspicious event in a girl's lifetime. Every time she glanced to Nymeria and saw the king's large, glittering ring poking out from underneath her shirt, Nabooru secretly remembered his words with a feeling of guilt.  
  
So much time had now passed since the Graduates Ceremony that Nabooru feared going back to see the king herself. She considered writing a letter but even then it ignored the simple fact that Nabooru as of yet still had no answer for her king. As much as she wanted to leave and to prove herself to her sisters, she mourned at the idea of leaving her sister and mother. Of course Nabooru could take care of herself but she was so used to always having her family around her, always there for her to return to.   
  
Naturally, the other girls around her had asked Nabooru about her meeting with the king. She remained stubborn, not revealing one bit of information. Eventually, the questions stopped coming.  
  
Without much else to do in the meantime, Nabooru now devoted herself to her family and school. Now she would wake up at the dawn to fetch well water, not to train with her sword. All the while, she tried to avoid her aunt, who's anger towards Nabooru seemed to be just as harsh as it had ever been. Yet her elder sister, Lashka had begun to treat Nabooru with more respect. She did not go out of her way to put down and berate her younger sister as she had always done before. Her attitude now was more of casual indifference but it was better than before.   
  
Of most importance to Nabooru was the fact that Aleniha had healed quite nicely and could now return to her practice. She was still as clumsy as ever with a sword but the time spent bedridden had given Nabooru's shy cousin the opportunity to read and practice with her letters. She had blazed through Yurria's stack of old books at least twice before Nabooru agreed to ask I'ama Lynu if she would lend some books from her study.   
  
With her family reaching some sort of happy apex, Nabooru found that thoughts of the king eventually slipped from her mind altogether. At least they would have if it were not for the sudden appearance of a messenger in the yard of their home one late afternoon. Aleniha and Nabooru were reading while Yurria and Uglianu were inside preparing the meal. It was Nymeria who first announced the arrival of royal messenger as she bounded through the narrow gate into the closed yard. She ran over to her cousin and elder sister, who were lounging on a small wood bench.  
  
"Nabooru! There's someone coming!" Nymeria announced.  
  
"So? Lots of people come and go down this walk, Nymeria." Nabooru said without even bothering to look up from her book.  
  
"It's a royal messenger." This time, Nabooru looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A royal messenger I said." Nymeria repeated with annoyance.  
  
"I heard that, but how do you know she's coming here?" Nabooru was sure her sister was mistaken.  
  
"Nymeria, why would a royal messenger come here?" Aleniha asked innocently. Nabooru had not told her about her talk with the king and it was just as well. Nabooru was sure the mention of it would make Aleniha feel bad.  
  
"Nymeria, go inside." Nabooru commanded as she got to her feet.   
  
"No way!" Nymeria said, following her elder sister to the wall. Nabooru jumped up on a small barrel to peek over the yellow stone wall that ran around their yard. From there she could see down their narrow street and spotted one woman in a deep red cloak. Nymeria had been right: There was a royal messenger coming their way. Nabooru jumped down.  
  
"I said go inside!" Nabooru told her.  
  
"Nabooru, what's all this about?" Aleniha asked breathlessly. "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Aleniha, I will explain later."  
  
All the commotion must have attracted Uglianu, who was now standing on the stoop of the square sand house with a large wooden spoon in her hand. "What are you girls doing? It's reading time." She scolded them.  
  
"Excuse me..." Interrupted the woman in the cloak, who was now at the gate. The woman was very tall and looked extremely imposing. Nabooru turned her attention to her.  
  
"What is it?" Uglianu asked with impatience. She had no time for interruptions, even if they came from a royal messenger, as she had even less patience for any type of minute royal protocol. "What's your business here?"  
  
The messenger removed her hood and walked to Nabooru. "My business is with this one here." She said, pointing to Nabooru who immediately did a short bow to the woman. The messenger seemed impressed by this small act. "And I see she is the only one of the lot of you who remembered your courtesies." As Nymeria and Aleniha quickly flushed and managed sloppy bows of their own, the woman laughed. "Please, don't bother. I was teasing."  
  
"What do you want to speak to Nabooru for?" Uglianu called.  
  
"I haven't much to say." The woman admitted. "This is more of a delivery."  
  
"So? Get on with it then. Nabooru has reading to finish." Uglianu said with irritation. The woman did not seem the least bit phased by Uglianu's sour attitude.  
  
"Nabooru, come." The messenger called her over as she dug through her satchel. "The king sends you this gift as a token of respect." She removed a small, jeweled box and handed it into Nabooru's sweating hands. "He asks if you have remembered his request and that you see to answering him soon."  
  
"Oh, yes..." Nabooru's cheeks grew hot. "I will."   
  
"Very well. Then I am done here. A good day to your family." The messenger said as she departed, leaving Nabooru to deal with her thoroughly confused relatives. As Aleniha stood with her mouth agape and Uglianu appeared ready to throw daggers, Nabooru realized it was time to share her secret with the rest of her household.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nabooru, how come you never told me about the king?" Aleniha asked with hurt in her voice and face as her cousin finished recalling the night she had been offered the post of personal bodyguard to the king.  
  
"Aleniha, I never told anyone other than my own mother." She tried to reason. "Besides, I didn't want anyone spreading it around."  
  
Yurria closed her eyes as she stirred her tea. Uglianu only scowled at her niece. Nabooru was sure she was thinking of something very disapproving to say about the entire thing. Lashka remained quiet, trying to hide her jealousy while Nymeria remained fixated on the conversations of everyone else.  
  
"But still, I would have liked to know." Aleniha said quietly.  
  
"Aleniha, it was Nabooru's business to tell." Yurria reminded her. "It's a very hard decision for her. If Nabooru takes this position she will not be allowed to live with us any longer."  
  
"Nabooru, you're going to leave?" Aleniha asked in a sudden panic. Obviously, she had not considered that alternative.  
  
"Aleniha, I don't even know if I'm going to accept yet." Nabooru said, folding her hands before her on the table.  
  
"Nabooru?" Nymeria finally asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want the ring back?" Nymeria asked, holding up the ruby ring that still dangled from her homemade necklace.  
  
"What ring?" Uglianu asked.  
  
"Oh, yes." Nabooru took the ring back from Nymeria. "The king gave me this ring, as a gift."  
  
"More gifts..." Uglianu growled. "Yurria, you see where this is going, don't you?"  
  
Yurria quietly nodded. "I know, Uglianu."  
  
"How many of your daughters will he take before you stop this stupid business?" Uglianu asked. "I warned you long ago that nothing good would come from a king born from the Dragmire family. Their blood is tainted–"  
  
"Enough!" Yurria said sharply. "I won't have that kind of talk in this house. Not in front of the children."  
  
"What talk, Moma?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Never you mind that." Yurria said immediately in a tone that told Nabooru it was not   
wise to push her luck at this time.  
  
"Still, you must do something about this." Uglianu said haughtily. "Nabooru, make up your mind!" She yelled at Nabooru, who slumped down into her chair.  
  
"She can't be made to make a decision so quickly." Yurria intervened. "Nabooru will do what she feels it right when she feels comfortable." She explained, giving her daughter a reassuring smile.  
  
"Fine." Uglianu said, rising from her seat. "Play your games with this king, Yurria, just like you did with Father." No one objected to her departure.  
  
After Uglianu left, a silence fell on the room. Surprisingly, it was Lashka who finally broke it. "Moma?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Another long pause followed before Lashka lowered her head and replied, "Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
The following weeks brought several different messengers to Nabooru's home, each bearing small trinkets and gifts for her from the king and each time they were turned away with the promise that Nabooru was still considering the job offer. In reality, Nabooru hoped the king would forget about her and she could return to her old life of picking on her sister and riding her horse, Fuhluno.   
  
Nabooru sat on her bed one morning, taking stock of all the gifts the king had sent since the jewellery box. She kept it all in a small, wooden tray that she could hide under the loose floorboards. As the sun peeked over the horizon and in through the small bedroom window, it began to light up the box filled with golden gifts. There was a small pair of ameythst earrings embedded in delicately molded gold fillings, a ring encrusted with tiny diamonds, a few gold bracelets, some anklets, a small circlet, and several small necklaces. Not all of it interested Nabooru, as she had an extremely picky sense of fashion. While she liked the necklaces and earrings, she was not fond of wearing bracelets or too many rings.   
  
A loud thumping came from outside the bedroom and Nabooru quickly hid the tray when she realized it was her aunt approaching. As Uglianu arrived at the doorway, Nabooru was already grabbing for her sword.  
  
"I'm sorry, Auntie." She said quickly. "I was just about to leave–"  
  
"Another messenger is at the door for you." Uglianu said sourly, her arms folded before her. "Best go see her."  
  
Nabooru sighed and ran down to receive the woman and was delighted to see it was the same messenger who had come the first day standing in the yard. She had learned that the tall woman's name was Marmara and was a member of the King's Guard. "Marmara!" Nabooru ran to her like she was just another of her sisters.  
  
"Nabooru, how're you today?" Marmara asked, mussing up Nabooru's hair like any older sister would.  
  
"Tired." Nabooru said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where's Nymeria this morning?" Marmara asked, looking about. "She's usually out here."  
  
"She's gone to fetch news of the war for Moma from the market." Nabooru explained. "We hear that the fighting's gotten worse."  
  
"Our king has been keeping an eye on the fighting." Marmara assured her. "Nabooru, do you fear war?"  
  
"No." Nabooru said proudly, trying to hide her concern. "I just don't like it."  
  
Marmara seemed pleased by that answer. "It's just as well. War is only good if you can profit from it. Come, let's get back to business." She took out a small velvet pouch from her satchel. "The king sends his regards, as always and asks about the welfare of your family. You know, the usual."  
  
Nabooru managed a giggle. "What is it today?" She took the pouch and pulled out another ring. It was small and intricately designed but it was still a disappointment to Nabooru, who had hoped for another pair of earrings.  
  
"Nabooru, how long will you go on with this?" Marmara asked honestly. Nabooru looked up from her ring, too taken aback to speak. "I will speak truthfully to you now: The king enjoys playing games but only if he knows he will win in the end. I'm saying this only as a warning because I think you're a smart kid but it's your decision in the end. If I were you I would take the king's offer."  
  
Nabooru looked back down to the ring as she rolled it in her fingers. "The king...What would he do if I said no?" She just had to know the truth now. Someone had to finally explain Ganondorf to her and she decided it would be now. "What would he do to me?"  
  
Marmara realized she had struck a certain amount of fear into Nabooru. While she wished to tell Nabooru all sorts of things, she realized she would have to watch her words. "Do not worry. He would not dare harm you. But it is rude nonetheless to keep him waiting so long for a simple answer." Marmara looked to the doorway of the home and saw Uglianu there again, looking as angry as ever. "It is time for me to go. Is there anything you would like me to tell the king?"  
  
Nabooru looked back to her aunt, who scowled deeply. "Tell him I thank him for the gift." She knew it wasn't the answer either her aunt or Marmara wanted to hear, but it was all she still had at the moment.  
  
"Okay then." Marmara sighed. "I hope to see you visit the King's Residence soon, Nabooru."  
  
"Yes." Nabooru said as Marmara disappeared from the yard.  
  
"Nabooru, get in here now!" Uglianu called immediately after the king's messenger was out of earshot.  
  
"But Auntie, I have my lessons–"  
  
"I don't care! Get in here now!"  
  
~*~  
  
Uglianu must have reached her breaking point on the entire issue when she called Nabooru and her mother together to discuss the matter once more. By her tone, Nabooru understood that her aunt meant to decide it all now, even if it meant dragging her to the king himself and leaving her there.  
  
Yurria sat across from her young daughter, her face stern yet understanding. Nabooru held her hands tightly together, secretly thinking she should have rejected the king's offer in the beginning of all this mess.   
  
Uglianu did not bother sitting down. She decided to stand over Nabooru almost like a gigantic obleisk and the girl knew this was all done in order to intimidate her.   
  
"Yurria, you must do something about this matter. I am tired of having the king chase after the girl." Uglianu growled. "And if you do not do something, I will." But the look in her eyes, Nabooru knew her aunt was serious about that threat.  
  
Yurria merely looked to her daughter with tired eyes. "Nabooru, you must not be afraid any longer to make a decision on this matter."  
  
"I'm not afraid, Moma." Nabooru insisted.  
  
"Then why do you linger on this? If you are not ready then write the king and tell him   
so." Yurria said simply.  
  
"Yes, write to him now!" Uglianu agreed, grabbing the writing tools from the sitting   
room and dumping them before Nabooru on the table. "Write him and give him a damn answer."  
  
"What should I write?" Nabooru said, reluctantly picking up the quill.  
  
"Anything to get him from punishing us all!" Uglianu suggested. Yurria frowned.  
  
"Nabooru, tell him the truth. Explain to him what your wishes are." Yurria offered.  
  
"Okay..." Nabooru nervously took a thick piece of parchment from the small pile her aunt had thrown down in front of her and cautiously opened the tiny bottle of black ink. As her aunt and mother silently looked on, Nabooru carefully began her letter to the king in the strange, swirly Gerudo alphabet. She was unsure of how graciously she should address him in her letter. She chose, "Your Most Royal Majesty" as her opening line before scribbling it out quickly.  
  
"Nabooru, what are you doing?" Yurria asked. "That was an acceptable greeting for a letter."  
  
"Oh..." Nabooru said unsteadily. She did not want to admit that she had actually forgotten the lessons of protocol from her mother. Instead, she grabbed another paper and began the letter over again.  
  
_ Your Most Royal Majesty,  
I am very grateful for all the gifts you have sent to me and my family. They are very nice and I treasure them all. I have not forgotten your offer to me and I am still interested in it but I am humbly requesting that I be allowed another year to finish my studies, as I still have so much to learn.'  
  
_Nabooru could not think of a way to end the letter. How should she address herself to the king?  
  
"Moma?" She looked to her mother once more. "How do I end the letter?"  
  
"Sign it, From your most gracious subject," Yurria said.  
  
_Your most gracious subject,  
Nabooru'  
  
_ Nabooru signed the letter with extreme care. Her aunt grabbed it up from her even before the ink had dried.   
  
"Good. Now we can send it off and bring and end to this business." She said.   
  
"You did the right thing, Nabooru." Yurria assured her daughter.  
  
"I hope so." Nabooru looked down. "Can I go to my lessons now?"  
  
"Yes. And if they ask why you're late, tell them to talk to me." Yurria told Nabooru before she bounded off out the door and as far away as she could from her aunt's menacing looks.  
  
~*~  
  
A handful of various women adorned in the dress of their respective order sat around the young man who was king of them all. His face was concentrated and firm, trying to hide a thousand different concerns. He had always determined that, despite everything, he would never allow himself to appear weak to anyone. This was the life he had been born to, as king of all the Gerudo. He was one man among many women and unique in his identity and status, and it was as lonely as it was desirable.  
  
The women he kept around him were surely not of his own choosing. They were wise women, or capable women who had earned their position through hard work. The king could do nothing to remove them from his council unless they went out of their way to commit some kind of horrendous treason, and even that would have to be proven. It was in this way that this technically autocratic king was forced to work his way through the system that had been set long before his birth.  
  
In turn, his council had never easily understood Ganondorf. They usually blamed his erratic and selfish behavior on his youth, but as he grew older this behavior had only grown so much that their king became quite an enigma to them. Few people could predict his wild mood swings nor could they explain his fascination with dark magic.   
  
Even his favourites' feared him to a certain extent, as they could never quite know which behaviours her preferred and which ones would drive him to violent anger.  
  
The king had called his advisors together at their own insistence. The reports from Hyrule about the civil war that continued to rip that country apart became increasingly worrisome to the women, who feared the Hylians might eventually turn on them to add the desert lands to their ever-increasing empire. And these women had reason to worry. The Gerudo were not well loved by any of their neighbours. Their identity as thieves assured them of a permanent stigma among the rest of the peoples of Hyrule.   
  
The advisors now urged their king to take action to ensure their continued sovereignty and he listened with casual indifference, waiting to hear what the rewards would be for him personally if he decided to intervene. In nearly two hours of talks, he had not yet heard that reward and his patience was quickly failing.  
  
"Sire, waiting for the Hylians to strike first is foolhardy." Spoke Rashlena, an old wise woman who had served the old king. Long ago she was a fierce warrior but she now had to rely on her wisdom to help her survive. Her long, red hair had also now turned to light grey and she tied it back in a simple, low pony-tail. She was draped in a long dress finely embroidered with flowers and various symbols of the tribe. "Do not wait until the situation is critical."  
  
Ganondorf scowled at woman. He despised the fact that they believed they knew better than he did. "I am aware of the situation." He said in a low growl. He clenched his large, muscled hand tightly. "I would love to crush the Hylians, but we do not have their numbers. Nor do we have their Sheikah servants."  
  
A short, well-built woman spoke up quickly. She was Jalunu, commander of the small Gerudo army. With her long sword at her side she spoke in a deep, husky voice. "We do not need their numbers. Merely lead the Hylians into desert combat and we will crush them. How could such weak people survive even a week in our lands?" She offered.  
  
Ganondorf only nodded slightly, stroking his chin.   
  
"We need plans." Rashlena said, looking to the king. "They will have to be very concise." In reaction, Ganondorf merely looked to Subia, who stood at his side.  
  
"Very well. A plan will be made and we shall strike." He assured them. "Now, enough of this talk. I grow tired. You are alll dismissed."  
  
The king, displaying his characteristic change of mood, made sure his council made a hasty exit. He called only Subia and Marmara back, making them stand about him as he continued to lounge on a large pile of velvet pillows. He waited until the room was empty before speaking, and even then he took his time getting comfortable again. Subia and Marmara were forced to wait patiently for him.  
  
"Marmara, what word from our friend?" He asked as he held out his goblet, waiting for Subia to rush forward and fill it for him, which she did.  
  
"She sends this letter, Sire." Marmara held out a letter to the king, who took it and began to read it almost immediately. He began to smile with amusement as he did so.  
  
"Very adorable." The king mused. "Subia, you never told me your sister was so clever."  
  
"What does she say, Sire?" Subia asked with muted curiosity.   
  
"She wants to continue her education and has asked for more time." Ganondorf explained. "How very admirable. So unlike you, Subia." He laughed as Subia's face grew hot. "You nearly jumped into my arms when I asked you to come serve me."  
  
"I was eager to show my abilities to you." Subia nervously explained.  
  
"And just as eager to share my bed, as I recall." He said with a shameless grin.   
  
Subia was nearly overtaken with rage, but suppressed it for fear she might do something rash. Marmara just looked to the ceiling, unsure of what else to do.  
  
"Marmara, you may go. I will give you a letter to take to our darling Nabooru tomorrow." Ganondorf ordered. "For now go to the border towns and find out what those damned Hylians are doing now. I might have to send a group as far as Castle Town if this keeps up."  
  
"Yes, Sire." Marmara said, relieved to leave at last.  
  
Subia waited until Marmara was gone before finally confronting the king. "Sire, what are your true plans for my sister?" She knew the question might get her in trouble, but she had to know if her feelings about the king and her sister were true.  
  
"She is an excellent fighter and cunning too. I can't simply sit back and watch the girl waste her life away doing something stupid like become a ranger. It is not her destiny in this life." He explained to Subia. "I'll need girls like her if I'm to be successful with this war."  
  
"That's not what I mean." Subia crossed her arms. "You know what I'm talking about. Will you play with her emotions like you did with me?"  
  
The king laughed. "How do I play with your emotions? I took you into my service, lavished you with gifts, showed you love beyond anything you had ever known..."  
  
Subia turned away. "You've never loved me."  
  
"What would you know about it? You're just a silly girl." The king told her. "Now forget about this stupid nonsense. I need you to go arrange conscripts for my new battle plans. Send the word out that we need every able-bodied woman we can get."  
  
"I understand, Sire." Subia bowed and turned to leave before the king called after her.  
  
"And Subia," He began, his eyes growing deadly serious, "Stand between your sister and I and I will destroy you. I promise that."  
  
~*~  
  
Sure enough, Nabooru arrived quite late for her lessons. She dashed inside the crumbling hall, her feet slapping loudly on the cool stone floor. The other girls sat around the room quietly copying out lines of text. Lynu walked among them, observing their work. He arms were folded behind her and her sandals squeaked with each step. Nabooru drew her teacher's attention when she entered. As the other girls looked up, Nabooru began to walk very slowly, her back straight and her eyes wide and nervous.  
  
She made her way over to Aleniha and sat down beside her cousin, who was stumbling over one of the more difficult characters in the Gerudo's written language. Nabooru fell down onto one of the large floor pillows and began to work, as through she had been there the entire time. She avoided the stares of the other girls and even that of Lynu, who was quickly approaching.  
  
"Nabooru," Her teacher called to her. "You're very late."  
  
"Yes, I'ama. My mother kept me. I had something to do." Nabooru said immediately.  
  
Lynu knew enough that if Nabooru was late, there had to be a good reason for it so she did not question her any further on the matter. "Okay, Nabooru. Have Aleniha go over today's exercise with you." She turned to the rest of the girls, who had stopped their own work to gawk at Nabooru. "Everyone else, get back to work."  
  
As Lynu resumed her walkabout, Aleniha turned to Nabooru and gave her the instructions for the printing exercise before questioning her cousin about her tardiness.  
  
"What did your mother have you doing?" Aleniha asked with a frown. "She never keeps you from school."  
  
"I know. I had to write a letter." Nabooru said simply, keeping her head down.  
  
"To who?" Aleniha asked.  
  
"Nevermind."   
  
"To the king, right? Why this morning? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing..." Nabooru tried to keep her voice down.  
  
"Nabooru....Please, tell me."  
  
Nabooru sighed. "Yes, it was a letter to the king."  
  
Aleniha's eyes grew wider. "So? What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I wanted to finish my studies. Your mother took the letter to get it delivered already."  
  
"Oh..." Was all Aleniha could muster. Despite her lack of outward enthusiasm at her cousin's decision, Aleniha secretly sighed a breath of relief.  
  
The following days passed slowly as Nabooru suffered anxiety over her letter to the king. She hardly ate and barely slept, living off the pure adrenaline the panic in her mind set off in her body. All the worry began to show in her young face as her eyes grew red and tired looking and her skin was looking unusually pale, at least for a Gerudo.   
  
After about a week Nabooru finally received the answer she had been waiting for. It was Marmara who delivered this last message, along with one last gift wrapped in silk. The reply from the king came in the form of a sealed letter that even Marmara was not privileged to read.  
  
As soon as she could, Nabooru took the letter and the gift and ran out beyond the fortress on Fuhluno. She just wanted to be sure she was alone when she read the letter from the king. When she was far enough from the walls of the fortress she slowed Fuhluno to a trot and took out the letter. She gently broke the wax seal on the thick parchment and began to read the king's own swirly handwriting:  
  
_Nabooru,  
  
We have been made aware of your wishes to continue on with your studies before accepting a placement within the royal service. We would like to extend our most heartfelt wishes for your success and hope that you will always remember our promise to you.   
  
We have included a gift with our wishes so that you may have some physical reminder of our promise to you.  
  
Be well.  
  
_ The king, speaking of himself in the third person, signed his letter with his only his initials. Nabooru quickly rolled the parchment up tightly and slid it into her vest. She then pulled out the gift wrapped in silk to discover a pair of large, amethyst earrings set in gold.  
  
Finally, he sent me earrings.' Nabooru laughed to herself, quickly putting them on. She was relieved to see that the king did not appear very cross with her yet she wondered how long the offer would be on the table for her. At the very least, this arrangement gave her more time to consider her course of action.  
  
Urging Fulhuno into a run, Nabooru turned back for home, eager to show her mother the earrings.  
  
~*~  
  
At sunset, Nabooru's family sat down for the evening meal. Her aunt had prepared roasted cucco and spiced flatbread and, as usual, she had prepared far too little for everyone. Compared to her own mother's liberal portions, Nabooru thought her aunt Uglianu was trying to starve them all.  
  
"Nabooru, the messenger brought that letter from the king today." Yurria said as she poured them all water. "Are you going to tell us what it said?"  
  
Everyone at the table immediately looked to Nabooru. Quickly turning her eyes down to her flatbread, she began to think of the shortest, easiest way to tell them.  
  
"He said it was alright." Nabooru said. "He said I could take my time with my studies and–"  
  
Nabooru was interrupted by a call from outside. Her mother Yurria put up a hand to silence her daughter so she could hear what it was.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Yurria walked out to the yard and to the narrow street to catch Darndaleha running down the street. She was calling out something about a war before Yurria caught the winded girl by the arm as she passed.  
  
"Darndaleha, what's going on?" Yurria demanded to know. The girl looked up at her with wild eyes.  
  
"The king just sent out a decree. We're going to war! He's asking for all able-bodied fighters to be ready to move out by next week!" Darndaleha said it all in one very fast breath. "I have to go tell my Moma."  
  
"Go then." Yurria released the girl, who continued on down the street.  
  
"Moma?" Nabooru came out of the yard. "What's going on. Was that Darndaleha?"  
  
"Go back inside." Yurria said.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just go!" Yurria said, not wanting to argue. As her daughter disappeared back into the house, Yurria stood in the gateway of the yard, contemplating the news. Later that evening she sent Nabooru to check the news personally and her daughter returned with the same news.   
  
Yurria knew what all this would mean for her. She, as a daughter of a former king, would be expected to line up with the rest of her sisters to fight which would mean leaving Lashka, Nymeria and Nabooru in the hands of Uglianu. But she would have to fight, and she would do so to the best of her ability. Yurria placed duty to her tribe above everything else, for her tribe was her family.  
  
And just as she expected, when she told her daughters of her intention to leave she was met with resistance. Nymeria cried, Nabooru begged her to go in her place. Lashka secretly asked her mother to reconsider and held back tears when her mother told her she would not.  
  
Inevitably, it was Nabooru who was the first to accept that their mother was just doing what she felt was right. The night before the king's troops were to leave she gave her mother one of the bracelets the king had given her previously, telling her mother not to forget her or her siblings. In return her mother asked her to visit the temple for her and to pray to the goddesses for her. Nabooru promised she would.  
  
"You will have to look out for the family for me. I have trust in your aunt, but you must make sure to keep everything together." Yurria told Nabooru. "You are the lynchpin of the family."  
  
"I promise I will, Moma." Nabooru said with utter sincerity. "I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Civil War

_Author's...Stuff....Whatever:  
  
Okay! This chapter took a while because of the subject near the end. I was trying to approach it with less... cliche? I dunno. Anyway, there are a few things I wanted to discuss in this space last time I updated but ff.net screwed up my first attempt at updating. Anyway-  
  
First off, I have no idea why it says there are more chapters than there really are. I can't really fix that. Formatting problem on the part of ff.net.  
  
Secondly, thanks again for all the reviews. They are very interesting and I would like to address some of the comments in them. Now, there is the question of portrayal of the Gerudo culture. I figure Nintendo doesn't quite fill us in with all the details and we're sort of forced to do that ourselves so, naturally, portrayals vary from story to story. I always found the different interpretations interesting. It's quite democratic.  
  
Also, there is the matter of our good friend', Ganondorf and his relationship to Nabooru. I won't tell you how their relationship evolves but many have expressed concern over what will happen in the future, noting Ganondorf's obvious evil tendancies. I'll be honest with you, we all know Ganondorf is not a nice guy so naturally we translate this over to his dealings with women kind. At the same time, I don't think he goes out of his way to be a complete jerk any time he can. In the end, all I can say to my readers is that I understand many people are sensitive to outwardly sexual or explicit content. Even if such themes as sex do occur in my stories, I try to handle them in the best possible manner so as not to offend anyone, meaning I never get graphic. I hope that my promise to you will help you put aside any concerns you may have.  
  
As for Nabooru's lack of ability to make a quick decision, I know, it's a painful wait, but she's a stubborn girl. I've told her to hurry. :D  
  
To the reader who asked if I participate in online roleplaying games, I have heard of the Triforce MUCK, but I sadly don't have the time required to put proper effort into it.  
  
I think that's about it. If anyone has any other concerns or questions, please feel free to leave them in a review or send me an email if you have the time.   
  
Enough of that. Read....story....good...now...._  


  
  
~*~  
  
~* Chapter Seven: Civil War *~  
  


For the last fifty years, Hyrule had known nothing else but civil war. Slowly, her people bled and her lands wasted away under hate and revenge and all the other negative powers of the universe. Few remained who could remember why it had all begun and few would live to see its end.  
  
While the long-eared Hylians fought the rock-skinned Gorons and the fish-like Zora, the Gerudo had mantained a near state of neutrality. The truth was they were in a good position to take advantage of the kingdom of Hyrule, now under so much stress that they could barely administer most of their territories. Anyone who wished to challenged the King of Hyrule's authority would find his armies so stretched out that taking a few bits of land here and there would be like taking money from a blind man.   
  
It was for these reasons that Ganondorf saw his opportunity to strike. Sure, in a time of war the major trade routes were left nearly undefended and a thief could make an excellent living in these conditions, but he had never been a man who sat back while greater prizes sat on the horizon. What Ganondorf saw was a chance to expand the territories of his own people, and he would do so with great vigor. After all, he was still quite young and if he wanted to live up to his ancestors he would have to accomplish far more than he had done so far.  
  
Yet when the call had gone out to fight the Hylians, many Gerudo swore to fight based on their wish to protect their homeland from what they thought was a Hylian invasion. They feared rule by people who would not understand their ways and beliefs and they were determined to have self-government. So with a swelling amount of pride this army of women marched out behind their king to begin what they hoped would be the end of Hylian control of the western desert.   
  
Nabooru said nothing as she kneeled with Nymeria on the eastern wall of the fortress, watching as the large caravan of fighters departed for their journey to the borderlands. At the head of the long line were about twenty-five foot soldiers accompanied by just as many on horses. They carried nothing but their swords, ready to fight to the death in case they ran into resistance. After came more soldiers riding in carts as well as supplies. Nymeria spotted the king first, riding on a very large, black stallion. Around him rode his King's Guard, dressed in their fine, purple outfits. Nabooru was sure she spotted Subia among them, but she wasn't sure. After the king had passed, more soldiers and equipment came along.  
  
Nabooru, I'm thirsty. Nymeria whined as she stretched in the blazing sunlight. Can't we go home already? This is getting boring.  
  
Lets get going then. Nabooru stood, dusting herself off. I'm sure Auntie has found something even more boring for us to do, anyway.  
  
Nymeria bounded down from the wall, following closely behind Nabooru. As they weaved their way through the smaller-than-usual marketplace towards home, Nabooru had to call out to her younger sister as Nymeria was prone to stopping when she found a small trinket or other sparkly thing that caught her eye.   
  
We're going to get in trouble if we take any longer. Nabooru scolded as she yanked Nymeria along by the arms.  
  
They somehow managed to make it home before Uglianu, Nabooru was unsure of how they had done so. Either way, it gave Nabooru time to relax and not think about the war. While Nymeria went out to the well to visit one of her spider pets, Nabooru grabbed one of her mother's books and took it out into the tiny yard. She sat in the shade of the wall and began to read intently. Some time passed before she could hear her aunt's harsh and critical voice carrying from up the street. Nabooru jumped up and saw here elder sister and Aleniha accompaning Uglianu as she complained about someone or another.   
  
Did you see how many cavalry the king had in the rear? Far too few, I say. Uglianu was saying as Lashka merely nodded and Aleniha listened intently. Those Hylians will have far more horses than we will and their speed will overwhelm us. Oh, look, Nabooru home already. What have you been doing, girl? Reading?  
  
Nabooru looked quickly to the book in her hand and concealed it behind her back. Just some school reading, Auntie. She said, giggling nervously. Lashka frowned.  
  
And not doing any housework when there is so much to be caught up on? Get inside and start preparing the afternoon meal. Uglianu commanded.  
  
But it's Lashka's job! Nabooru protested. I have to go pick up things from the market later too.  
  
You should have thought about it all when you got home and decided to take all this leisure time. You will just have to find time to do both. And don't forget, you'll have to go stone picking later. We'll need to repair the holes in the well. Uglianu said, entering the yard. Nabooru looked to Lashka and Aleniha for support, but found none. Lashka merely limped into the house as Aleniha mumbled something about her own chores needing to be finished.  
  


~*~  
  


I don't believe this!' Nabooru said furiously to herself as she walked alongside Fuhluno. She had slipped a large saddle bag over Fuhluno's back in order to carry the rocks she collected around the outside of the fortress. Life is so unfair. Auntie has no respect for me and she never has. She can't work me like this.' As she led the horse around a corner, Nabooru found herself walking directly into the setting sun. She lifted her hand up to sheild herself from the light.   
  
Eager to return home for some rest, Nabooru quickly scooped up a few more odd rocks and ran back with Fuhluno into the fortress and home. As she unloaded the rocks in the yard, Uglianu called her in for the evening meal. Nabooru tethered her horse and washed up before sitting down with her family. She was very hungry but so tired that she wasn't sure which felt stronger to her. She thought she just might nod off right onto her plate.  
  
Yet before the meal could begin, Uglianu stood at the head of their small table with her arms crossed and Nabooru knew she was about to be treated to a speech. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever her aunt was about to say.  
  
Now that this war has started things will be very tight. She began. Supply lines will undoubtedly be slowed by these events so you can be sure they will start rationing food soon, as if we didn't have so little as it is. And with so many other gone that means there will be more work for everyone else left behind. We can all expect to be called upon to perform duties for the tribe on top of what needs to be done at home so we're all going to have to work very hard. I don't want to hear any complaining. Uglianu looked directly at Nabooru. If I hear any of you complain I'll whip your hide in the street in front of the entire fortress! Do you understand? She was still starring down Nabooru, who nodded quietly with her eyes wide. She wished her aunt would stop looking at her, as now the rest of the family was also looking directly at Nabooru, perhaps waiting for her to argue.  
  
Moma, what about our studies? Aleniha asked.   
  
You'll still attend your lessons but they will have to be cut back for the time being. You'll only spend a half day a week with Lynu and the same with Balinu. Uglianu told her. Nabooru nearly jumped to her feet in protest but quickly remembered her promise to her mother. She would deal with this like an adult for she knew it would not always be like this. Things would return to normal once this silly war was done with.  
  
We will all do our best to serve our tribe through this time. Uglianu finished and sat down at the table and began to eat. It took a moment for the others to realize her speech was over and they could begin to eat as well and everyone spent the remainder of the meal in near silence. Only once was it all broken, when Uglianu scolded Nymeria for dropping her plate and wasting food.  
  
When the evening chores were completed, Nabooru quietly retired to her room with Nymeria. She did not speak a word to her younger sister and Nymeria merely copied her older relatives by being as silent as she could be, which was a rarity.  
  
The sombre quiet that fell over the household carried over into the next morning and seemed to spread throughout the fortress. Nabooru found the entire thing quite strange but, then again, she supposed this was an effect of the war.  
  
Just as her aunt had predicted, there were soon calls for volunteers to help out with various duties around the fortress. Nabooru eagerly signed up, as did Nymeria, as long as it guaranteed them time away from their overbearing aunt. Aleniha was saddened that she could not join due to her recent injuries yet she promised to run errands in Nabooru and Nymeria's places for her mother and her cousin Lashka.  
  
Nabooru got a job running messages from the fortress to one of the far border towns. The thought of being able to travel the desert alone excited her and having the opportunity to travel to a town populated not only with some Gerudo but also with Hylians and other races was just as interesting. She had so little contact with other races living among such a homogenized society that she nearly squealed with joy when the woman taking recruits gave her the order. She had commanded Nabooru to report the next day to the news post near the gates of the fortress where she would be recieving her deliveries to take to the border town.   
  
I only got a job to help take care of the injured at the infirmary. Complained Nymeria when she and Nabooru compared results the next evening before bed. I'm no nurse!  
  
Nymeria, you're too young to do anything else of use. Nabooru explained, cleaning off one of her sandals.  
  
I'm nearly thirteen! Nymeria protested. And I fight just as good as you do. I could be at the frontlines with Moma.  
  
Stop being such a silly girl. Nabooru laughed. You know you have to pass the Graduates Ceremony at least first. You might as well just get to bed. Tomorrow will be just as long as today was.  
  
Nymeria did not protest further. She merely rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Nabooru remained awake, reminding herself of the conversation she had found herself in with Lashka just that morning.   
  
Normally, Nabooru remained distant from her elder sister yet for some reason she had been compelled to approach her shortly before leaving on her morning errands. She found Lashka in the kitchen, slowly dicing thick desert roots. Perhaps it was because they were alone that Nabooru decided to ask, Lashka, do you ever get to talk to Subia much?. The question startled Lashka, who looked at Nabooru with surprise for a moment before answering.  
  
What? Not so much anymore... Lashka then narrowed her eyes with suspicion. Why are you asking?  
  
I...I'm sort of worried about her. Nabooru said, sitting down with a biscuit on the wooden bench. Sometimes when I get to talk to her she acts strangely, like she's cross with me, only I don't know what I've done.  
  
Lashka must have sensed the sincerity in her younger sister's voice, for her face softened and she sat down on the bench next to Nabooru. That's strange...  
  
Lashka, was she ever like this with you? It is hard for me to remember things from when I was younger, but you were older when Subia left us to serve the king. I thought maybe you'd have heard something.  
  
Lashka took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for something. I don't remember paying all that much attention when Subia left, She began. But I remember that when the king started to pay attention to Subia she changed. I can't explain it very well. She just became very haughty, I suppose. Lashka furrowed her brow, trying to remember things from the past. But she was always sort of a show off, somewhat like you. Lashka said to Nabooru.  
  
Hey, I don't show off! Nabooru protested.   
  
You do sometimes, but I suppose that comes with youth. Lashka commented, quickly realizing she had hurt Nabooru's feelings. Oh, come on, you know I don't mean it to be cruel.  
  
Sometimes, I am not sure. Nabooru said sadly.  
  
With her mother gone and her little sister at her side, Lashka suddenly felt that now it was time to finally begin to live up to her role as bigger sister. Listen, really, why are you asking this? Is it because mother is gone to war?  
  
No, it was about Subia and the king. I think that they... She couldn't finish her sentence. It was far to embarrasing.  
  
I know. Don't worry about explaining it to me. Auntie's told me all sorts of stories about the king. Lashka said with disgust.  
  
Like what? Nabooru asked.  
  
Things children aren't supposed to hear. Lashka said, returning to her roots.  
  
Oh, tell me! Nabooru jumped up after her. What things?  
  
Auntie will be cross with me if she finds out I told you...  
  
Then you'll tell me?  
  
Just...keep you mouth shut about it all. Lashka said, bringing her voice very low. You promise?  
  
Nabooru simply nodded obediently.  
  
Okay then. Lashka seemed satisfied and began her story in the same hushed tones. Well, I used to hear her and mother talking about the king and how he's sort of cruel. He does all sorts of mean things, like kill people he's stolen from or beats people he's angry with. Then there are those girls...  
  
What about them?  
  
He's sort of dishonourable when it comes to that. Auntie once said the king had a different girl for every night of the week. But that's just silly as there can't even be that many girls in the fortress. Besides, if you listen to the stories Auntie tells it sounds like every man is like that anyway.  
  
What about Subia?  
  
Well, I don't hear them discuss her too often but I remember once Auntie and Moma having this big fight over something the king did to Subia. Auntie said he dishonoured' her in some way. I don't quite know what that means. Lashka said.  
  
I don't know either but it doesn't sound good. Nabooru concluded.  
  
The two did not speak further on the matter but Nabooru was glad of someone with the same worries as she had about Subia. With reflection she wondered if Lashka had held anything else back or if she had simply told her everything she knew. She would never be sure and would just have to accept what little information she had for the time being. She concluded that, eventually, she would know everything, even if she had to ask the king herself.  
  


~*~  
  


Uglianu kept her word, keeping the entire household on their toes nearly every moment of the day with chores and duties. The only reprieve came from Nabooru's delivery trips out into the desert. On her first day they had given her a map and sent her off to find the way herself. Nabooru felt herself tense up as she entered the small town, watching all the strange people go about. There were Hylian women going about in long, heavy-looking dresses. Nabooru thought about how very uncomfortable the women must be in those outfits as she rode by. A few Hylian men appeared to take notice of her as she dismounted in front of the news post office in town. With wide smiles, two men who stood idly by the door spoke quietly to one another and laughed. Nabooru gave them confused looks before darting into the tiny hut with a package of letters in hand.  
  
Inside, Nabooru found a stern-looking Hylian man at a small desk sorting out papers before him. He did not look up when she entered but said, You're late, girl.  
  
It's my first day. She said quickly, realizing the man was speaking in Gerudo to her. His Hylian accent was very obvious but she understood him well enough.  
  
A temp, huh? He asked, taking the parcel of letters from her. You look to sturdy to be doing this kind of work. Why aren't you out to war with your sisters?  
  
What? Oh, I can't go yet. I am still in training. She explained. The man only sniffed.  
  
Hmph. What a tragic waste. But just as well. War is no game for children. He reached over to a small bundle. Here you go. He said, dropping it on his desk before him. Take this back with you. No doubt I'll be seeing you tomorrow.  
  
Er, yes. Thank you. Nabooru said in Hylian.  
  
Ah, so you speak Hylian. The man said with calm surprise.  
  
A bit. She said. But not so well.  
  
Your Hylian is better than my Gerudo. He laughed. Well, you should be off now. You don't want those winds picking up and be caught in a sandstorm.  
  
Nabooru thanked him again in Hylian and ran back outside to Fuhluno, who had waited patiently for her. The two men outside called out something to her in Hylian that Nabooru could barely hear nor understand. Ignoring them, she began her long trek back to the fortress. It was nearly noon before she reached the outer gates, grateful for a chance to change into less dusty clothes. As the front gates opened, Nabooru shook some sand from her hair.  
  
Inside, she took her time returning home, dreading whatever task Uglianu had saved up just for her to do. If she was quiet and quick, she would be able to sneak in to her bedroom and change before her aunt knew she was back.   
  
After taking care of Fuhluno, Nabooru ran home, peaking through the gates first for a sign of her aunt. The place was deathly quiet but Nabooru snuck in quietly regardless. Inside, she found a spotless, empty house. Immediately, Nabooru wondered where her aunt had gone but, just as quickly she realized it was a great opportunity. She ran up to her bedroom to change into fresh clothes and wash her face in the small basin of water at the foot of her bed. The water was warm from sitting all morning in the hot room, giving Nabooru less of a shock when she splashed her hands and face with it.  
  
Having refreshed herself, Nabooru returned down to the kitchen to find a snack when she noticed a small note on the table written in her aunt's hand. Nabooru sighed as she picked it up.  
  
I have taken Aleniha and Laskha and gone to market. Prepare a meal for the afternoon,' read the note.  
  
Great! What a waste! Nabooru said, throwing up her hands. Reluctantly, she began to prepare a simple meal of beans and flat bread. It was one of the few meals she could make on her own without somehow messing it up. Figuring she could still use this time to her advantage, Nabooru pulled out one of her mother's books and began reading it while she watched the beans stew.  
  
Nabooru had chosen a book that recorded the past consorts of the various kings of the Gerudo. She had always read this book with interest, especially the notes on some of those who were her ancestors. Sometimes, she would sit and think about which ones she was more like and what it would be like to have met them. She wondered if perhaps she might be in a book like this one day... No, that was silly. She was no king's consort. Even if Ganondorf had chosen her to become one of his servants she would never be his consort...Not in that way. The thought gave her another one of those strange feelings and she put down the book to stir the beans. But the thought would not leave her. She wondered if Subia wanted to be the king's consort too. Or perhaps she already was.  
  
Nabooru, isn't the food ready yet? Her aunt's voice called from the doorway. Nabooru hadn't noticed her family returning home from the market. She quickly began to set the table. Leave the plates, girl. Aleniha, help your cousin set the table.  
  
Yes, Moma. Aleniha said dutifully.  
  
At least you got my note about the food. Uglianu emptied out her basket onto the storage table. Too bad you couldn't be more creative about the meal.  
  
Nabooru held her tongue at the remark and continued to stir the beans instead.   
  
Nabooru, how was your trip out to town? Aleniha asked with much interest. Did you see any men?  
  
Aleniha! Don't speak about such things! Asking like that would make you seem like a common harlot woman. Her mother immediately scolded her. I thought I had raised you with more intelligence.  
  
I'm sorry, Moma. Aleniha apologized, lowering her head.  
  
I didn't have much time to meet people. Nabooru said simply. But the Hylian man that I take the posts to speaks Gerudo.  
  
Uglianu sniffed at that. Surely he can't speak it properly.  
  
He can speak it well enough. Nabooru defended.  
  
You don't have enough knowledge of the language to know the difference, girl. Uglianu said, turning to call out to Lashka for something before Nabooru could retort.  
  
Nabooru spent the rest of the day enduring Uglianu's constant criticism. When her aunt wasn't complaining about her messy hair or commenting on how poorly she had swept the floors she was off doing the same to Nymeria or Aleniha, which upset Nabooru even more. All the while she remained silent and thought of her mother.   
  
That night, Nabooru decided she would write her mother a letter. Yet as she took out the ink and parchment she was at a loss of what to say. What she really wanted to do was complain about all the things her aunt was making them do and how she hated it, but Nabooru realized her mother would not want to hear that. Instead, she tried to write positive things. When she thought of something negative, she would try to think of something good to say instead.  
  
_ Moma,  
I hope you are well and that the sandstorms are not bad. Auntie says they tend to get very bad this time of year. I hope you are fighting well and that people aren't getting too hurt. We haven't heard much about the war lately but nobody really wants to talk about it.  
  
Nymeria caught a really big bug the other day. We're not sure what it's called. Lashka said she knew what it was called but she wouldn't tell us. I think she's just fibbing.   
  
I hope the food is really good. I made beans today and I made sure not to burn them, either. We miss you a lot.  
  
Nabooru  
  
_ She folded the finished letter very carefully and addressed it in her cleanest writing. Tomorrow, she would try and have it sent out to the front lines. That evening Nabooru had a dream about riding through the desert at the side of her mother.  
  


~*~  


  
Eventually, the drought of news on the war came to an end and the Gerudo fortress found itself swimming with various stories. Some barely even addressed the Gerudo's participation in the conflict, dealing instead with various battles between other races, mostly the Hylians. People had taken to following it all very closely, but none closer than Nabooru, who immediately read any news dispatches that were placed into her hands by the Hylian outpost manager in town.   
  
Every day she rode out to deliver news and mail and every day he handed her back a large bag filled with news and mail to be taken back to the fortress. The day she took her mother's letter to be sent she nervously asked the man how much it would cost. Replying in Gerudo, the man quietly said he would send it for free if she would teach him a few more words in Gerudo. Happily, Nabooru agreed.  
  
Excellent. Then perhaps you can show me how to write my name in your language. He asked in Hylian.  
  
Oh, yes, of course. Nabooru replied in her own broken Hylian. What is the name?  
  
It's Arnon. He said, writing it down in Hylian on a paper before him. Can you read Hylian as well?  
  
Some of it. Nabooru said slowly, taking the name. She studied it, trying to decipher the characters. Can I borrow your pen?  
  
Yes, of course. Arnon said, handing over the ink well.   
  
Nabooru studied it carefully, occasionally writing down a character in Gerudo underneath Arnon's name. When she was done, she handed it back to the man. I think this is correct. It is hard to say. Some characters don't transfer over well.  
  
Arnon studied the translation with pride. It seems well enough. He smiled. Thank you, girl.  
  
My name is Nabooru. She said politely.  
  
Nabooru. Beautiful name. He answered in Gerudo.  
  
Nabooru blushed. Thank you.  
  
As the days passed, Nabooru became more comfortable speaking with Arnon in a mixture of Gerudo and Hylian. They would switch between the two languages at random while teaching each other more of their respective mother tongues. Nabooru was extremely interested in learning Hylian slang, especially curse words which Arnon had no shortage in. Arnon seemed glad not only of a Gerudo tutor but of someone he could converse with, not to mention the fact that Nabooru was a pretty young girl.   
  
It was these times that Nabooru looked forward to the most. The afternoons she spent in the realm of her aunt, who somehow managed to become even more overbearing as the war lingered on. Nymeria was called several days afterwards to the infirmary to tend to the first few injured fighters sent home from the frontlines. After her first day with the healers, Nymeria came home and would not speak to anyone for a week. She became quiet and reserved and almost serious. Nabooru asked her what had happened but she would not say a word and she was not pressed by anyone on the matter.  
  
With all this going on Nabooru hoped every morning for a letter from her mother. Eagerly she would rummage through the sack of letters, finding nothing for her and returning sullenly back to the fortress. One morning, when the sky seemed especially blue and bright, Nabooru found a small caravan of fighters returning to the fortress ahead of her. She rode up alongside the rear guard to ask them of news of the war. With a start, she realized one of the rear guards was Marmara, the Royal Messenger.  
  
Nabooru called to her. Marmara, wait! She rode up beside her on Fuhluno.  
  
Oh, Gods, Nabooru. Marmara said with dread. What are you doing here?  
  
What? I... Nabooru thought Marmara would be glad to see her.  
  
Come with me, Nabooru. Marmara beckoned her to follow inside with the caravan.  
  
What's the matter?  
  
Just come along.  
  
Suddenly, a deep fear was rising in Nabooru. What was wrong? She let her mind go blank, lest the fear take too strong a hold of her. Quietly, she followed Marmara inside the fortress. They dismounted immediately and Marmara led her into the guard house where there would be quiet.  
  
Nabooru asked, trying to hide her shaky voice. What's going on?  
  
Marmara took in a deep breath. Your mother, Nabooru. She's been killed.  
  
Nabooru did nothing at first. It was not until the words washed over her that it hit her, and hit her hard. She heard Marmara trying to console her without actually hearing a thing. Covering her mouth, Nabooru took off from the guard house as Marmara called out to her in vain.   
  
Blindly, she ran, allowing her feet to take her wherever they wanted. They took her to Fuhluno and back outside the fortress to the desert. She was not sure when she had started to cry but even her tears she tried to outrun, letting them fall to the wind.   
  
Her mother could not be dead. Not Yurria. She was one of the greatest warriors alive in the tribe. You can't just kill someone like that so easily, can you? Perhaps it was a mistake. A million and one doubts ran through Nabooru's mind as the terror of her mother's death passed over her repeatedly. Her chest ached so badly she thought she might die yet there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
Clutching her stomach, she collapsed onto Fuhluno's mane and continued to sob until she was no longer aware of her existence...  
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru awoke at dusk in her bed with the taste of old tears in her mouth. Her body ached still as she became aware of where she was. Perhaps the death of her mother had been a horrible dream, yet the moment she saw Nymeria's and Aleniha's sullen faces she knew it was all too true.  
  
Aleniha asked quietly. Nymeria said nothing. As Nabooru's eyes adjusted, she realized her sister's own were red from crying.  
  
Where is mother? Nabooru asked without thinking.   
  
I... thought you knew? Aleniha looked confused.  
  
No, I mean where did they take her? Nabooru said to clarify.  
  
Nymeria's eyes welled up again as Aleniha explained. They took her for the funeral rites. They are to cremate the body at dawn.  
  
Nabooru nodded. Of course her mother would be given a proper send off to the afterlife. She had died a warrior after all. As she watched Nymeria try valiantly to hold back her tears, Nabooru rose and went to her sister. Nymeria, you need some air.  
  
Nymeria did not object as her elder sister led her outside to the rooftops. Aleniha quietly followed them and they all sat down in silence, watching the stars and huddling together for warmth. Nabooru would remember the time as the longest any of them had ever gone without talking when they were freely allowed to do so.  
  
Nabooru spent the time considering the future. What would her sisters do now? She would now come under the guardianship of her aunt and there was nothing to be done about it and with her mother gone her aunt would have full say in her life. She was unsure if she would be able to bear it all. It was then that she felt the earrings in her ears and recalled the king's letter to her and she came to the realization that Ganondorf may be her last chance at freedom. But how could she leave Nymeria and Aleniha? Who would take care of them? She could not leave them to Lashka. While her sister had treated her more kindly since the Graduates Ceremony it was unlikely she would remain that way under Uglianu's unhappy influence.  
  
Eventually, she realized, she would have to make this decision. No longer could she delay her duty to her king.


	8. Reconsidering

_Author's....Stuff, whatever: Wow, I've certainly been taking my time with this chapter. Things have been real hectic for me and they're only going to get more crazy, leaving me with so little time to properly write. I'll say that one of the few things keeping me going with this story have been the constant reviews I've recieved. They've been truly wonderful. Thank you._  


  
  
  
  
~* Chapter Eight: Reconsidering *~  
  


The next morning, Nabooru and Nymeria woke up with aprehension. They did not even have to speak about the dread they held in their hearts as they made their way down to the morning meal. Their aunt had graciously allowed them to sleep in this morning but Nabooru knew this would not be permanent behaviour.   
  
The first thing Nabooru took note of was Lashka's dark, reddish eyes. She knew her sister wasn't so heartless as to not mourn their mother but the evidence of emotion on her elder sister's part was a surprise to her nonetheless. Saying nothing, Nabooru took her seat next to Lashka and began to eat quietly.  
  
Nabooru, Subia came this morning with a package from the king. Uglianu spoke in a softer tone than usual but kept her voice devoid of emotion. Nabooru could tell she was trying to hold back tears. He has sent you and your sisters a letter of condolence and a gift.  
  
Uglianu handed Nabooru a letter. What gift?  
  
Hmph. Thinking only about the gain? Uglianu said coldly, making Nabooru choke back her anger. He's sent you each a good deal of rupees, but I'm keeping them to make sure you all don't do anything foolish and spend it all. Nabooru thought of protesting but she felt too weak to do so. It was Lashka who summoned the strength to smash her fist against the table.  
  
Lashka asked first to the shock of Nabooru, Nymeria and even Uglianu. I'm of age! I can take care of my own money.  
  
Don't be so presumptive, Lashka. I'm holding it all for safekeeping. Uglianu said with supreme calmness. Now, we'll not be discussing this matter again, especially so soon after this death.  
  
Her words appeared to put any discussion to an end, although Nabooru noticed Lashka giving Uglianu throwing icy glares every once in a while. Nabooru did not care too much. She had the jewlery the king had given her. Besides, she always knew how to get things through channels other than money.   
  
Nabooru was satisfied that she would be able to escape the house that day in order to make her messenger run into town. Yet the idea of facing Hylians, the ones who had caused her mother's death, made her weary. She knew she would have to face them but she wondered if she would be angry with them. She had not considered it yet for she had been too upset to think of such things. Any fear she had of her emotions was overtaken by her sense of duty and she promptly departed for town after her morning meal.  
  
The ride out was calm enough. The winds were non-existent, almost eerily quiet, making the sun seem that much hotter. Nabooru had to stop a few times to give Fuhluno water. Despite these stops she made very good time and found herself entering the town with a hightened sense of caution. Did she fear these supposed neutral people? She scutinized the Hylians around her as she rode by. A woman walked past with her laundry as a man counted his spare changed. Two dirty children played on a palm tree that had obviously seen better days. It was not these people she should fear or hate, Nabooru thought to herself. She knew better than to blame civilians for the actions of soldiers.  
  
She headed to the mailing station and took her parcels inside to the old Hylian. She found him today hunched over his log books and when he took notice of her she could see the change in his expression almost instantly. His look of bordem turned to that of sadness and pity and he immediately began to search for something behind his desk.  
  
Nabooru stopped before him with the parcels. What's wrong? She asked him. He looked down to the tiny letter in his hand. Nabooru could see it was the letter she had written to her mother. He held it up, ready to speak but she stopped him. It's okay. I know. She took it from him. I found out yesterday.  
  
They never told me nothing, just that it was getting returned on account of the reciever being deceased and all. He rubbed his forehead. I thought about just not giving it to you but that wouldn't have been fair, would it?  
  
Nabooru nodded as she stared at the letter in her hand. I guess. She didn't know what else to say and quickly remembered that she had not handed him the mail bag yet.  
  
You know, The Hylian began again, When I was a wee lad we had a farm near the Castle Town. Gosh, it was great. After my chores were done my brothers and sisters and I would go playing in the fields and look for fairies. That was during the peace time, you know. A man could walk the roads at night and not fear a bandit, beggin' your pardon. He nodded to Nabooru, remembering she was a Gerudo. I take no offence. She replied, which was the truth.  
  
Anyway, when I got a bit older the troubles started. We had droughts and people were gettin' sick everywhere. It was bad, and then the wars started. One night they came and began pillaging the farms around us. My Da sent us on ahead of the fighting but he stayed. We couldn't go back for a long time and when we did there wasn't even a body to bury. They had burned everything. My Ma died of grief.  
  
Nabooru asked slowly, Who burned it? Your farm, I mean.  
  
We don't know. Don't matter much, either. Some people are just mean and it don't matter who they are. He explained.  
  
I see. Nabooru said, turning to leave.  
  
The Hylian called after her. Your Ma, she died fighting Hylian soldiers, didn't she? Nabooru only nodded. Just you remember I ain't trying to kill you and you ain't trying to kill me.  
  
Nabooru put the letter in her vest. Yes. I know. She said, promising to return the next day.   
  
During her journey home, Nabooru thought long about her mother, her sisters, and the what the Hylian man had said to her. She did not hate the Hylians at this time. What would hating them do anyway? It would only make her feel worse and waste her energy. Yet the painful void was not healing over and she knew it probably would not ever. Always, she feared, that part where her mother should be would be open with nothing to fill it. Was this fate at work? She was unsure and soon she began to tire of thinking about it.  
  
When Nabooru reached the gates to the fortress the dread of returning home hit her and filled her with a terrible feeling. She felt very weak as she tied Fulhuno up and walked to her small yard. She stopped, leaning on the stone wall, and heard footsteps behind her. It was Nymeria.  
  
Why you not working? Nabooru called loudly at her. Nymeria did not bother answering until she reached her elder sister.  
  
No one to tend to today. I was sent home. She told Nabooru quietly.  
  
Well, I suppose that's a good sign. Let's go inside and see what Auntie has for us to do. Nabooru told her. They could hear Uglianu before they saw her. Following after a series of curses and complaints, Nabooru and Nymeria found their aunt busily preparing preserves of desert fruits in the kitchen. When they entered, she gave them an icy stare.  
  
You've been off taking your leisure getting home while I prepare our food? She scolded them.  
  
Auntie, our jobs–   
  
Your jobs are done as of today. I want you home now. Uglianu told them. Nabooru had to go over her aunt's words carefully in her head before she believed them.  
  
But our jobs are important, Auntie. We can't just quit them now. Nabooru protested.  
  
You can if I say you can. You'll take notes tomorrow saying that you're needed at home now after your mother's death. I simply can't run this house on my own anymore.  
  
What about Lashka and Aleniha? Nabooru asked. They can work.  
  
Lashka is an invalid, you know that! And Aleniha is still recovering from her wounds.  
Nabooru knew perfectly well Lashka was capable of at least the cooking while Aleniha was just as active now as before her injury in the Graduates Ceremony and was confused that her aunt was choosing to overlook these facts.  
  
But Lashka can do work, Auntie. Nymeria stepped in. She can't do all the things we can but–  
  
Uglianu yelled. Continue to disobey and I will beat you! Your mother may have spared the rod with you but I am not afraid to discipline you! Their aunt picked up a large wooden spoon and slapped it onto the table to drive home her point. Nymeria jumped at the sound the spoon made.  
  
You're not being fair! Nabooru continued to protest and, perhaps, also to test her aunt's resolve. She quickly found out how truthful Uglianu was on her threat.  
  
Insolent girl! Uglianu darted at her quickly, grabbing Nabooru by the wrists so roughly that she thought they would snap. I'll teach you not to question me!  
  
Uglianu slammed Nabooru's arm onto the wooden preparation table and held it there. Using the spoon, Uglianu began to beat on Nabooru's bare knuckles as Nymeria began begging her to stop.   
  
Nabooru felt the first hit and thought her hand was being broken. With her hands caught between the wooden table and the wooden spoon the pain began to intensify. She started to cry out to her aunt to stop, but she held back her tears. She could feel Nymeria pulling at her, trying to free her from her aunt's hold. With each hit, her knuckles grew darker and darker until the skin broke and Uglianu released her.   
  
Let that blood remind you of your stupidity. Uglianu said quietly with loathing in her voice. Go and clean your hand before it gets infected. There are bandages in the storage closet. Nabooru did not argue this time. Grabbing her hand, she ran quickly from the room, barely hearing as her aunt grabbed Nymeria. As Nabooru gathered water to rinse her hand she could hear her aunt beating her sister too and as Nymeria's cries filtered out towards the well Nabooru began to sob, not for her own wounds but out of guilt that she was not trying to stop it from happening as her little sister had tried to do for her.  
  
The rest of the day, Nymeria and Nabooru said not one more word, their hands covered in bandages.  
  


~*~  
  


Even Uglianu seemed surprised at how well the beatings had managed to bring Nymeria and Nabooru in line. They now dutifully and quietly did all their chores at home and did not complain, even when Subia came with gifts of sweets from the king and Uglianu secretly ate them all herself, or when she sold some of their mother's books in the border village, saying they needed the rupees for food (even though Nabooru knew they did not). Everytime Uglianu insulted her or degraded something she liked, Nabooru held her tongue, knowing that if she did not she would be beaten, and Nymeria too.  
  
The only thing sustaining Nabooru was Nymeria. Lashka had grown introverted since their mother's death, so much so that she did not even bother to insult Nabooru when she had the perfect chance too. Nabooru supposed that was for the best, even though she missed the sister who had grown to admire her after her win in the Graduates Ceremony. Aleniha was still comforting, yet Uglianu was trying her best to keep the cousins separated and Nabooru was unsure why. This left only Nymeria and Nabooru, who grew closer by the day, as if they hadn't been very close before.  
  
Every night, the sisters whispered quietly in the night about their desires and plans. Nymeria always wanted to run away while Nabooru never had an answer for what she wanted.  
  
I suppose I want to have a real family again. She said once.  
  
What about me?' Nymeria had asked sadly.  
  
No, I mean you and me and mother and Subia. Just like it had been. I don't know why things change.   
  
Me neither. Nymeria had agreed.  
  
In each other, Nymeria and Nabooru found the hope to go on and see another day.   
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru found out Uglianu's plans for Aleniha the day her aunt announced that her cousin was being sent to the temple to study to become a priestess. For a woman who had always said Aleniha would become a warrior, this announcement came as a shock to the rest of the family. Aleniha registered no emotion, telling Nabooru her cousin had known about this for some time but was not at all happy about it.  
  
Aleniha is to live from now on with the other priestesses so that means we will all have to work twice as hard to fill the void she leaves behind. Uglianu, from the way she spoke, did not seem terribly pleased with this arrangement either, which confused Nabooru further. Tonight, we shall have a special meal in her honour before she leaves for the temple tomorrow morning. We must all travel with her and participate in a small ceremony to hand her over to the protection of the temple so we must all be on our best behavior. Nymeria, you'll have to mend your good clothes tonight. You managed to get holes all over them for some insane reason. You'll do that after the evening meal.   
  
Nabooru looked to Aleniha, hoping to get a better gauge on her cousin't emotions. Aleniha managed to avoid Nabooru's stare. Somehow, she would have to get her cousin to explain everything to her by the time she left the temple the next day without getting in trouble from her aunt. Sure enough, Uglianu made it nearly impossible for Nabooru to get anywhere near Aleniha for the rest of the day, giving them totally separate chores. From the way her aunt looked at her, Nabooru knew she had done this all on purpose.  
  
But why would she send her away? Nabooru spoke softly to Nymeria so that their aunt would not hear as they scrubbed the back steps of the house, washing away dirt and sand. Auntie always said Aleniha was destined to become a warrior.   
  
Maybe Aleniha talked her into it. Nymeria said.  
  
Didn't you see her face? Aleniha didn't want this, not like this. Nabooru said, although doubt began to creep into her head. Did Aleniha want this?  
  
Maybe she was just upset, or feeling sick. I don't want her to go but I don't want her to stay with us. I don't think staying is good for any of us. Nymeria said truthfully. The temple is better for her. I would go to the temple if I could.  
  
They'd never take you. You're too rowdy and you'd end up taking all the spiders in there as pets. Nabooru said.  
  
No, I wouldn't. Besides, we can't stop this anyway so why do you care? Nymeria asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
Because, Auntie is up to something. I don't want things to get any worse than they are. Nabooru explained.  
  
How could things get worse? Nymeria whined as they heard Uglianu call them for dinner.  
  
Never say things can't get worse. Things can always get worse. Nabooru said, throwing her brush into the bucket. Come on, lets get in before she beats us. We should at least have a nice meal with Aleniha before she leaves us forever.  
  
The evening meal was extremely quiet, like all their meals as of late. Nabooru took more notice of the silence, perhaps because she was more attentive, waiting for a chance to speak with Aleniha. She was frustrated when her aunt sent them all to bed very early that evening. She would have to find time tomorrow, if there would be any at all. In the meantime, Nabooru worked over what she would ask Aleniha and what she would tell her cousin before they parted ways. Suddenly, she realized she had been so concerned with finding out the reason for Aleniha's departure that she had not given herself time to mourn it. After the candles had gone out that night, Nabooru allowed herself to cry softly into her blanket. She was loosing another part of her family.  
  


~*~  
  


Don't ride ahead of the rest of us! Uglianu's shrill voice commanded Nymeria as she trotted ahead of the rest of the family. Nymeria, get back here!  
  
Just beyond the protection of the fortress, Nabooru's family wandered out on horseback, accompanied by two of the King's own guard. It was a law with the Gerudo that a new priestess would be escorted to the temple by either the King's Guard or the King himself. Nabooru supposed the king was far too busy with the war to spend the day accompaning a little girl to the temple. Besides, the king had sent Marmara along in his place, which meant that Uglianu would really have to watch her temper today.  
  
As they rode, Marmara spoke a little while with Aleniha. She seemed to be trying to cheer her up some and Nabooru was glad for it. Afterwards, Marmara hung back alongside Nabooru and Nymeria.  
  
I'm really glad the king sent you with us, I'ama Marmara. Nabooru said cheerfully, the first happy words she had uttered in a long while. How is Subia?  
  
I don't get to see her much. Marmara admitted. She's with the king an awful lot lately.  
  
And you aren't? Nymeria asked.  
  
Well, he's having me run a lot of errands for him, doing things he can't do while he's gone. But he's returning from the front this evening. That's why he couldn't come right now to escort your cousin himself. Marmara explained as Nabooru listened intently. Occasionally, Uglianu glanced back, throwing them a disapproving frown. Nabooru ignored her. Even if her aunt punished her afterwards, Nabooru did not care. Marmara was just too interesting to ignore. The king was eager to come.  
  
He was? Nymeria asked too loudly. Nabooru reached over from her horse to slap her sister's arm.  
  
She scolded Nymeria, gesturing ahead to Aleniha, who had not heard a thing.   
  
Why would the king want to come here? This is so boring. Nymeria asked in a much quieter voice.  
  
He wanted to see you all. He's been wondering after you all ever since your mother... Marmara trailed off.  
  
It's okay. Nabooru told her. But the war keeps him very busy, I suppose.  
  
Marmara only nodded and said no more after that. Nabooru guessed that she was not able to speak in detail about the war itself and wondered how much Marmara knew about the war. As Nymeria decided to press her luck and run ahead again of her aunt, Nabooru pulled up closer to Marmara.  
  
I'ama Marmara, do you know why Aleniha is becoming a priestess? She knew Marmara would most likely not have an answer but she was so curious she had to ask someone.  
  
No. Haven't you asked her? Marmara indeed seemed thoroughly puzzled by the question.  
  
Nabooru looked down. I haven't really had the chance to speak with her.  
  
That's odd. Marmara did not ask for details. Well, I don't know about it at all. I was just told that your cousin was to become a priestess. It's quite an honour, though, to be accepted for the training.  
  
Yes, I know.  
  
Your cousin must be very smart, not to mention patient. I could never put down my sword to do all those stupid chants. Marmara covered her mouth. Oh, dear, I've spoken blasphemy. Do you think I'll have time to offer up a prayer to the goddess myself while we're there? Marmara laughed to herself. Nabooru could not help but smile.  
  
I hope she doesn't get lonely or scared. Nabooru said mournfully.  
  
She'll have the other priestesses to help her.  
  
But there are only three.  
  
You'll be able to visit her.  
  
I hope.  
  
Marmara looked off, noticing the temple coming into view. Don't look on this negatively. It's all fate, in the end.  
  
Nabooru repeated, trying to see if the words fit the situation for her. Yes, I guess it might be.  
  
Yama, the head priestess, stood waiting at the entrance of the temple with Vishlu and Ianu at her side. They were dressed in their full robes and held baskets filled with desert flowers. As Aleniha's escort came forward, Marmara rode ahead of them, ready to help them with their horses. She would help Aleniha first and personally walk with her and the priestess into the temple with her mother and her cousins following afterwards.   
  
Nabooru watched closely as Aleniha stepped down from her horse. She watched Marmara steady her. She seemed very weak and still wore the frown she had when they left the fortress that morning. She knew Aleniha had not eaten much at all at the morning meal so perhaps that's why her cousin was so unsteady on her feet now.  
  
As Nabooru stepped down from Fuhluno she saw I'ama Yama wrap Aleniha in a long priestess robe and perform a simple gesture with her hands before they lead her cousin into the temple. Nabooru followed them with Nymeria at her side.  
  
I'm hungry. Nymeria whispered.  
  
Nabooru hushed her. You just ate.  
  
I'm still hungry. She said. Uglianu turned to give them another death stare and the two girls went silent.  
  
Nabooru did not pay attention to much of the following ceremony. It wasn't too long but just long enough for Nabooru to loose her concentration and let her mind wander to other things. Nymeria began to bite her nails at some point until her aunt casually slapped the girl's hand away from her face and she stopped.  
  
It was a great relief when the ceremony ended and the meal was served. Nabooru returned her attention to Aleniha, who was speaking closely with I'ama Yama about something or another. She would now have to find some time to speak with her cousin before they returned to the fortress without her. Yet she would still have to wait for her chance.  
  
Nymeria tugged on Nabooru's arm near the end of the meal. Go talk to Aleniha now, before she goes for her prayer.  
  
I can't.  
  
Yes, you can. They will allow it. Nymeria said. Just go now. They have to let you talk to your own cousin. Auntie can't punish you here, in the temple. She's not allowed.  
  
Nabooru, realizing she had nothing more to loose, agreed. She stood up and darted over quickly to Aleniha. Can I speak to you quickly, Aleniha? She asked. Nervously, Aleniha looked to I'ama Yama, who gave her consent with a nod and a smile.  
Go speak, but do not be too long. Yama said, allowing them to go off together towards the prayer room.  
  
As they left the meal room and the voices of the others died off into distant echoes, Nabooru began to try to remember what she was going to say.  
  
Nabooru, I know you're really confused by this, Aleniha began. I understand. You want to know what happened?  
  
Nabooru said, relieved that Aleniha was able to read her so well.  
  
After the Graduates Ceremony everyone kept on pressing me to follow a different route. I always thought I ought to be a warrior, like Mother wanted, but I'ama Lynu suggested that I would be a better scholar. I'ama Balinu agreed. When Mother heard she was furious. She didn't want anything to do with it at first but I'ama Lynu threatened to go the king, and when I'ama Balinu threatened the same she gave in and they allowed me to study.  
  
My Mother's books...  
  
She's trying to get rid of them still, I suppose, even though I am leaving. Aleniha said sadly. Nabooru, I'm sorry I am leaving you with my mother. You'll promise me one thing, won't you?  
  
  
  
Take care of all of us. I know you can. You're strong, like your mother. You will. Aleniha said, taking Nabooru's hand. I know.  
  
Nabooru was unsure of what to say. She didn't want to take care of anyone. And she wasn't like her mother, not really. Who was she to take care of when she couldn't even take care of herself? I will try, for you.  
  
Aleniha seemed satisfied by that answer and as she turned away Nabooru made sure to take in everything of the moment as she knew this would be the last time she would see her cousin for a very long time.  
  


~*~  
  


Things did not appear to change much after Aleniha's departure, at least to Nabooru. She had not seen much of Aleniha near the end anyway. The one change came in her Aunt's attitude. Somehow, she became even more bitter and began to load Nymeria and Nabooru with even more chores to do. From dawn to late evening the two sisters worked endlessly. Even Lashka was given more tasks to do and when she complained once during supper that her hands ached from scrubbing, Uglianu threatened her with the large, wooden spoon.  
  
Nabooru was unsure of just how much longer she could endure these hellish times until the day her aunt pushed her too far.   
  
Nearly a week had passed since Aleniha had left for the temple and another evening meal had passed without much incident until it was time to clean up, at which time Uglianu decided to make an announcement.  
  
The war is becoming quite intrusive on our daily lives and things are getting more and more expensive. Our rations are barely good as it is and we will require more as time goes on. Nabooru, go upstairs and get those jewels the king gave you. Uglianu pointed to the bedrooms.  
  
No, why? Nabooru knew the consequences of questioning her aunt yet she did not know why she wasn't stopping herself now.  
  
I'm telling you, that's why! Get them now before I beat you silly! Uglianu ordered.  
  
Nabooru stood up. She was ready to stand her ground this time.  
  
Get them now!! Uglianu's voice was loud and filled with rage but Nabooru did not budge. She placed her hands on the table.  
  
She knew she was pushing her aunt and she knew the end result would be bloody knuckles, yet she was beyond caring now. She looked to Nymeria, who looked ready to join her in her protest. Don't, Nymeria. I don't want you hurt too.  
  
But, I want–  
  
No, Nymeria. Nabooru turned back to her aunt. Beat me, do whatever you want to me, but you won't have my gifts. They are mine.  
  
They're not yours! Uglianu yelled. You own nothing! You are just a child! She grabbed Nabooru's wrists as Nymeria began to yell in protest. Lashka hid her face. Uglianu dragged Nabooru into the small cold cellar where the preserves were stored so that she could separate them from Nymeria, who tried to follow until the door was slammed in her face. As Nymeria heard the wood begin to slam Nabooru's knuckles and the spoon even begin to splinter and crack she tried in vain to open the door, banging and yelling. She turned angrily to Lashka. Why won't you help me?! She cried to her elder sister.  
  
She's brought this on herself! I'm tired of the fighting! Lashka cried back. She rose from the table as fast as she could and left, leaving Nymeria alone in the room to hear her sister's cries of pain from beyond the other side of the door.  
  


~*~  


  
Nabooru had planned it all out ahead of time. She would keep a small bag packed under her bed and, as night fell, she would sneek out her bedroom window and away to the king and, hopefully, to freedom. She would leave a small note to Nymeria, instructing her to watch over Aleniha and send her love.   
  
She found her dark purple pants and cloak, deciding on dark colours to ensure she was not noticed. As the sun disappeared over the horizon and the torches lit up throughout the fortress, Nabooru quickly grabbed her little bag and made sure to put on some of the jewelry the king had given her. When she was done she prepared to leave through the window. It was then she heard Nymeria's tiny voice.  
  
You're leaving finally.  
  
I wrote you the letter. Nabooru said without looking back, pointing to the dresser.  
  
I knew you would. But I would have known where you went without a letter.  
  
Nabooru turned back to her sister. Nymeria, are you angry with me?  
  
No. I said I knew you would leave some day. I'm surprised it took you this long. You don't belong here. You have to go fight with the king.  
  
I don't have to. I can just as easily stay here.  
  
You have the opportunity to get out. You should take it.  
  
What about you?  
  
I can take care of it. Nymeria said proudly. I'm old enough.  
  
Nabooru nodded, smiling. Take care of your little well spiders.  
  
I will.   
  
I'll return to visit. I promise. I'll come back to save you.  
  
Nymeria stood watch at the window until she saw Nabooru disappear into the shadows of the night.  
  
She ran along the walls and rooves of the fortress quickly, trying to make sure she was as quiet as could be. Occasionally, her sword clanked onto the stone and she would utter a quiet curse to herself. She was making her way towards the king's residence. It was more difficult to find the proper entrance at night. The overcast evening made the attempt even harder. Eventually she found the main gates and approached the sentries, who appeared sleepy and dazed. When they took notice of Nabooru, they immediately tensed up.  
  
Who goes there, at this hour? The one on the left called out to her.  
  
I am Nabooru. Nabooru stepped out into the light of the torches so that they could see her face. I need to see the king. They nodded and one opened the gates and entered, calling out to another soldier inside. You'll have to wait here until we get permission to let you in. They told her with sleep in their voice.  
  
Nabooru waited as the two soldier women stood, talking quietly with each other as they yawned and stretched, completely ignoring her. Instead, she moved about uneasily, wondering if she should talk to them. No, that would be rude, to interrupt their conversation. Besides, they appeared to be speaking of someone she had never heard of anyway. Nabooru was relieved when another guard appeared and was delighted to see it was Marmara.  
  
Nabooru, come inside. She called to her. Nabooru drew her cloak around her tighter and ran to Marmara's side as the guards closed the gates behind her. What are you doing out this time of night? Is something wrong? Your aunt?  
  
They walked up a few flights of stairs to a small sitting room. It was dimly lit yet cosy and Marmara told Nabooru to sit down. I've come to see the king. Didn't they tell you?  
  
Yes, but I wanted to be sure nothing was wrong. Besides, he's busy at the moment and I can't disturb him yet. She handed Nabooru some water. Are you thirsty.  
  
Nabooru nodded. I've decided to accept the king's offer now. She said, taking a long drink.  
  
Ah, I see. Marmara smiled, pouring some water for herself. What was it exactly that caused such a sudden change of heart?   
  
I cannot live with my aunt any longer. Nabooru curled her hands around the hilt of her sword and clenched it tightly. Damn her...  
  
Marmara's smile left her face. You hate her, don't you? Why?  
  
You have met the woman? Nabooru asked sarcastically. She's insane. I had to leave. I didn't want to leave, but with Aleniha gone to the temple...I can't believe I left Nymeria behind, but I promised I'd go back for her. I will go back for her, soon.  
  
That will be difficult. Marmara explained gently. The king asked for you and you alone. You cannot bring in guests.  
  
I know, but she is my sister. I will have to do something soon.  
  
Nymeria is stronger than you think. She will be free someday. Marmara promised. You just will have to wait. Nabooru nodded, unwrapping her cloak as Marmara began to restart a fire. I'll leave you here to rest for a little while. I don't know how long the king will be. Marmara left Nabooru as she said, giving the girl time to think. Yet the warmth of the growing fire overwhelmed her and she fell into a light sleep in her chair. When Marmara gently nudged her to wake her up, Nabooru found her shoulder covered in drool. Embarrased, she quickly wiped her face and shoulder off.  
  
The king is ready to see you now. Marmara said quietly. I'll take you to him.  
  
Nabooru followed after Marmara down towards a familiar corridor. She remembered this was the way to the king's own quarters and as they approached Nabooru found her heart speeding. Nervously, she began to straighten her clothes and hair.  
  
Nabooru, do not worry. The king knows you just came from home. He's not expecting you to be an image of perfection. Marmara assured her yet Nabooru still continued to lightly fidget with her hair. She didn't want to act so vain yet she did not want the king to be angry or unimpressed with her.  
  
Marmara went in ahead to announce her. Nabooru followed closely. She wished she had kept her cloak with her. She needed something to hide in now for when she felt the king's eyes on her once again she could feel the blood rushing to her face. As he stood to come and greet her she noticed he was wearing a very long dressing robe. He was dressed just as plainly as she was and it surprised her.   
  
Despite her look, the king seemed very pleased to see her. Nabooru, you've returned. Come and sit with me. He turned to Marmara. I will call you shortly. Wait outside. Marmara bowed.  
  
They sat among the pillows and short tables that she remembered from their first meeting. This time she sat less cautiously just as the king sat in his usual casual, reclining position. He made sure he was perfectly comfortable (which took a few minutes) before he began to speak again. He folded his arms at his side and looked directly at Nabooru with his dark, canary eyes.  
  
I am sorry for your mother. He began, which startled Nabooru. She had not expected to be speaking of her mother. She was a great fighter. She served us all well. I cannot help but feel that I am the one responsible for your current misery.  
  
My Lord, it is not your fault. You did not kill her. Nabooru said.  
  
No, the war did that. He spoke with such sincerity that Nabooru almost felt sorry for him. Yet I am sure you are not here to discuss your mother, are you? Can it be that you are returning to accept my proposal?  
  
My Lord, I wish to accept. Take me on as your servant and I will not let you down. She promised.   
  
You speak honestly. He seemed impressed by her declaration. But I wonder if you understand what you are truly agreeing to. Becoming my servant is no simple matter. There is much hard work to it, for I am a very demanding master.  
  
You can be no worse than my aunt. Even Nabooru herself was shocked by her own honesty but the king seemed to enjoy it. Laughing as she tried to appologize, he tried to put her worries to rest.  
  
Please, I am entertained by it. You do not fear speaking your mind to me. That is good. You'll have to be assertive to be a good warrior. You must know when to make decisions, and quickly too.  
  
And I will do that, My Lord. Nabooru promised.  
  
The king sat back, watching her for a long, seemingly endless moment. Yes, I can see that you will. He nodded. Yes indeed. After that, he called for Marmara to take Nabooru to her new quarters and her first night in the house of the king.  



	9. A New Life

_Author's Crap: Okay, new chapter! This one took so long because I had to go back and make sure I had the right characters I was talking about and make sure everything flowed well. That and I'm moving in two weeks, plus school and my site take up most of my free time. One day, I'll learn to write in my sleep...  
  
Also, this chapter is not spell checked at all. The spell checker is still crapped up.  
  
I'm glad everyone's digging the story. Without further ado, I give you a new chapter, longer than the past few. Yay!_  


  
  
  
~*Chapter Nine: A New Life*~  
  


The room set aside for her was less grand than Nabooru had previously imagined. There was no window, the bedding smelled stale, and a portion of the roof leaked. This had to be the least luxurious area in the entire residence and when Subia had first brought her here, Nabooru thought it had been a joke.  
  
Without much sympathy, Subia explained that this was the area that most new servants of the king stayed and to be glad she did not have to sleep in the basements with the kitchen help. And then she left Nabooru to spend the remainder of the night in solitude, reminding her that she would be called for duty at five o'clock that next morning. Nabooru guessed that left her with only a few hours sleep, but she could barely shut her eyes. Instead, she curled up on the small cot (covering it first with her own blanket to hide the smell) and thought about her decision.  
  
Did she just do the right thing? Of course she did. Who would want to stay with Uglianu? Nabooru knew another day under her aunt's authority would surely drive her mad. But what about Nymeria? Would she go mad in her sister's place? And then she thought of Aleniha. Did she too sleep in solitude under this same moon? Was she missing Nabooru at this same time?  
  
The same thoughts of her family and her life went over and over again in her head until she fell into some kind of light sleep. Nabooru theorized it might have been a much deeper sleep if Marmara had not come knocking at the door to her room just before dawn. The King's Royal Messenger continued to knock until Nabooru called out in a groggy voice to the door.  
  
What is it?  
  
Nabooru, get up. Nabooru was slightly relieved when she recognized the voice. You've got training with Subia and I today.  
  
Nabooru was so tired she forgot momentarily where she was. Oh, right. She ran to the door as quickly as her body could take her to let Marmara in. I didn't know who it was. She appologized.  
  
Marmara was holding some clothes in her arms. She handed them over to Nabooru. These are yours. They're a sign of your rank so keep them clean. She explained gently.  
  
I won't. Marmara closed the door to let Nabooru put on her uniform. Nabooru felt the silky, mauve fabric in her hands for a moment first before putting on the pants and vest she had been given. Nabooru called through the door, What exactly will I be doing today?  
  
Oh, mostly shadowing Subia and I. Marmara called back. You don't know the routine enough to go on your own. But you'll pick things up after a week. You're smart enough.  
  
The compliment lifted Nabooru's spirits. She opened the door, ready to go. The bedding in my room sort of smells... Nabooru said shyly as Marmara directed her upstairs along the narrow stairs. Is it possible I could maybe wash my bedding?  
  
Marmara appeared shocked at this revelation. It smelled? Well, I suppose when you get your free time you can go and do that.  
  
Nabooru did not say much else. She was nervous and excited and tired all at once and now she discovered she was also hungry. She hoped Marmara was taking her some place with food.  
  
Much to her relief, Marmara brought her to a small mess hall where other girls were eating. Nabooru expected to be eating with the king yet instead she was in a room with about ten or so other girls, some her age, some a bit older. They sat on simple wood benches around a large table filled with food. They looked up at her when she entered with Marmara and then the energetic chatting that had initially filled the room ended abruptly.  
  
Go sit down near the end over there. Marmara pointed to an empty spot on the bench and Nabooru did as she was told. This is Nabooru. She's a bit of a late-comer so you'll have to introduce yourselves to her.  
  
Nabooru thought Marmara would stay in the room for the meal. Instead, she gave Nabooru a small wave and disappeared out the door. She looked from the door to begin taking account of the people around her and found very few familiar faces staring back at her. One girl she recognized was Jahaliah, the girl with the weird eye, and Amalia, a girl from one of her classes a few years ago. She was of an age with Amalia and though she could talk with her, but she was at the far end of the table. Instead, she turned to the timid looking girl beside her who was quietly eating her breakfast stew of beans.  
  
Nabooru said as she took her small bowl and served herself some stew from a pot near the center of the table.  
  
The girl seemed surprised that someone was speaking to her as the room remained very quiet. The others had returned to their meal yet kept close attention on Nabooru. She turned to them as well.   
  
A few of them returned the greeting, others appeared too shy to speak.   
  
You're Nabooru. It was Jahaliah who spoke. I saw you at the Graduates Ceremony. You're really good. Jahaliah kept a cool face, yet her words sounded sincere.  
  
Another girl next to Jahaliah spoke up. I saw you beat Floneha. She was a thin girl with very straight and dark hair and a plain face. And in front of the king, too.  
  
Nabooru nodded and thanked them.   
  
My name is Lona. The thin girl introduced herself. This is Jahaliah, my sister. She said, pointing next to her, then began listing off the other girls around her. And that is Blohana, Wluno, and Llwoni at the end. Over there is Hlanan, Chano, Phanie, Remuin and Amalia. They each waved or nodded in turn as Nabooru gave them friendly smiles. We're all practically new here. That's why we got stuck in this room with bean paste for   
breakfast. Lona explained.  
  
Nabooru pulled her spoon out of the thin stew. I see. And how are your sleeping quarters?  
  
A few exchanged exhausted looks. said the girl called Chano. I had nicer quarters in camping in a duststorm in the middle of the desert.  
  
And if you complain, they just tell you to learn your place. Whined another who had been introduced as Phanie.  
  
That's because you asked Taylnu, stupid. Scolded Jahaliah. She turned to Nabooru. Here's a tip: Avoid Taylnu. You'll not want to cross her.  
  
Why is that? She asked.  
  
Blohana, show her your scar. Jahaliah said, indicating the shy girl next to Nabooru on the bench. A look of fright filled the girl's face. It's okay, Blohana. Just show her.  
  
Without a word, the girl rolled up her pant leg to expose the reminder of a gash that was easily the length of two of Nabooru's hands, fully extended. The scar fled from Blohana's right ankle up to the back of her calf. Nabooru winced back from her and the shy girl unrolled her pant leg again.  
  
What happened? Nabooru asked Blohana.  
  
She can't speak, so don't bother. Jahaliah told Nabooru. Blohana's a mute, but she can fight better than the lot of us. Taylnu gave her that gash for dropping a plate and breaking it.  
  
What did the king do? Nabooru asked.  
  
Nothing. Why would he bother to punish his own sister?  
  
_Sister?!  
_  
Jahaliah read the shock on Nabooru's face. You haven't heard?  
  
She is not the king's sister. Phanie objected.  
  
Yes, she is. Jahaliah said, as if it were an easy fact to know. It's just that people don't speak about it.  
  
But, he can't go about letting that happen? Nabooru asked.  
  
Are you going to stop it? Jahaliah asked. You can't do a thing. None of us can.  
  
It was then that Marmara interrupted the conversation. She poked her head into the room, calling at them. Hurry up you lot. You've got chores.  
  
Jahaliah caught Nabooru before they were separated. I'll tell you more later, but keep quiet about the rest.  
  
Nabooru nodded before Subia came to collect her sister for her first day of training in the king's service.  
  


~*~  
  


Where is the king? Nabooru asked innocently as she walked quickly behind her elder sister, who was moving so fast that Nabooru was having trouble keeping up with her.  
  
He's got business. Subia said simply. You'll see him later. Now, you meet the court.  
  
  
  
Why are you so thick? Subia asked, sighing. Nabooru thought she must be in one of her strange moods again. You're getting to know the people the king keeps with him. Now, you'll be respectful, bow your head a lot, and address them all as I'ama. They're your betters and they expect to be treated that way.  
  
Are they nice?  
  
If you keep quiet and nearly invisible, then they'll be bearable to you. Now keep quiet or they'll hear you coming and that's not a good first impression.  
  
Nabooru kept very silent the rest of the way up towards the more spectacular rooms of the king's residence. Far more regally furnished, Nabooru wondered when she would get to stay in this part.   
  
They emerged into a small courtyard ringed by slender columns. In the center was a shallow reflective pool fed by an underground spring. A few women sat around it speaking quietly, dipping their feet in the pool. One waved at Subia while the other gave Nabooru a cool stare before she dropped her head to the floor again.  
  
Entering through a small metal gate near the end of the courtyard, Nabooru and Subia stepped into a small room filled with huge, plush pillows like the ones that she had seen in the king's quarters before. But there was also an abundance of smoke as a few older women sat around smoking some kind of substance from small hoses attached to intricately detailed vases.   
  
Nabooru avoided their gazes until Subia led her to a few near the back of the room who were engaged in a deep conversation about the war. One was a very old woman wrapped in a conservative shawl. From her ears hung large gold rings. Her withered hands, from which grew long and yellowed fingernails, held a smoking tube.   
  
I'ama Rashlena, Subia bowed slightly, I have someone to present to you.  
  
The woman looked up to Subia, then to Nabooru. I see. I know you. You are Nabooru, Yurria's daughter. Nabooru was surprised the woman recognized her. So, you have finally come to court. I'm sure His Majesty was pleased at this. Now he has two of Yurria's beautiful daughters.  
  
Nabooru blushed while Subia gave no real reaction. You are too kind. Subia said reluctantly.  
  
Come, girl, kneel here. Rashlena commanded Nabooru. She did so as the old woman studied her. Yes, you have something of our old king in you, don't you? So, what is your itinerary today?  
  
I am to meet the court, I'ama. Nabooru said quietly as Subia had instructed.  
  
I will pray for you, as you will need it. She laughed. Not everyone here will be as welcoming as I, I'm afraid.  
  
Nabooru said. Subia stepped in quickly.  
  
This is I'ama Debnuli. Subia said, indicating the much younger women beside Rashlena. Nabooru bowed to her.  
  
A pleasure. Debnuli nodded and smiled.  
  
I'm sorry we can't stay to speak longer, I'ama, but Nabooru has many others to meet. Subia appologized, lifting Nabooru to her feet. Come, we have to move on.  
  
It was nice to meet you, I'ama. Nabooru bowed.  
  
Yes, such a pleasure. Rashlena smiled again.  
  
As they left the room, Nabooru had to ask, Subia, who are all these people I keep getting warned about?  
  
You'll find out soon enough, won't you?  
  
Sure enough, Subia was true to her word. The next area Nabooru was led to contained a large seating area and a library. Women sat around in chairs, discussing some topic Nabooru could not even keep track of. They ignored both Subia and Nabooru for several minutes until one of the younger women stopped the conversation.  
  
She called with a smile. You have a strange shadow today. The woman stood up.  
  
Yes, I'ama Jalunu. This is my sister, Nabooru. Subia said as Nabooru bowed her   
head. She is new at court.  
  
You look just like sisters. Jalunu remarked. How are you liking it at court, young Nabooru?  
  
Very well. Thank you, I'ama. Nabooru said, trying to make as little eye contact as possible, although Jalunu did not intimidate her like the others in the room did.  
  
Another young one? A chubbier woman complained. The king's tastes are strange. Soon, he will be recruiting infants barely off the breast.  
  
He would if he could, Grendal. Remarked another.  
  
Nabooru, this is I'ama Grendal. Subia said. And I'ama Atenaha and I'ama Jalunu.  
Atenaha and Grendal barely gave Nabooru's bow a notice and when she and Subia took their leave, only Jalunu wished them goodbye.  
  
They seemed strange. Nabooru said when they were out of earshot.  
  
Grendal is an advisor to the king, but she eats more than she does advising. Subia said. Atenaha is a member of the King's Guard. But she's vain. And you'll not be repeating a word I've said about them to anyone.  
  
Yes, Subia. Nabooru said.  
  
And you should call me I'ama' as well. She told her.  
  
I'm sorry. I forgot. Nabooru said. Where are we going now?  
  
To see I'ama Taylnu. Then you'll get to do some chores.  
  
Nabooru's throat tightened.   
  
Call her I'ama', remember? Don't even use her name when addressing her, either. Subia told her harshly. She'll skin you alive if she thinks you're mocking her.   
  
This time, Subia took her to a room in among the collection of private rooms near the upper parts of the building. At first, Nabooru thought her sister was taking her to the king's rooms but they went off that course shortly before and arrived at a set of doors just as grand as the king had.  
  
Subia knocked lightly on them and it was a long minute before she heard an answer. A gravel-like voice called from within, ordering them to enter.  
  
Keep your eyes to the ground and don't say a word unless she asks you. And when you answer, keep to the point and address her properly. Subia whispered quickly before they entered.   
  
Nabooru's sister entered first. I'ama Taylinu was at a desk hunched over books. She did not look up as they waited for her to acknowledge them. Nabooru knew this woman from the Graduates Ceremony, for she had been one of the judges. She was still just as angry and harsh looking as Nabooru had remembered her. Now, she wondered, would the woman remember her?  
  
What is it? She asked with little interest in the answer.  
  
I'ama, I would like to introduce my sister Nabooru to you.  
  
Taylnu continued to read to the bottom of her page before looking up. She gave Nabooru a long inspection with her cold eyes. She began, You are the one Ganondorf has been so interested in lately? She stood and walked to Nabooru who was so surprised by Taylnu's sudden movement that she could not help but look up from the floor. Taylnu took Nabooru's face in her bony hand to examine it. I remember you, from the ceremony. You were a finalist. You beat Floneha. She continued to jostle Nabooru's face around, almost digging her long nails into her skull as she did so. Yes, I guess you are pretty enough to gain his notice, but I wonder, are you smart?  
  
Nabooru began to say between her squished cheeks but Taylnu cut her off.  
  
Obviously not, or you would know when you are being spoken to. She let go of Nabooru's face. Is that all, Subia? She asked, returning to her desk.  
  
Yes, I'ama.  
  
Then leave. I'm very busy.  
  
Subia bowed and, before leaving Taylnu's presence, shot Nabooru a very nasty glare.  
  


~*~  
  


Before the noon meal, Subia dumped Nabooru off with a few of the girls she had met that morning while they did their morning chores. Without access to any real servant help, most the day-to-day things were done by the younger girls so that they might prove themselves worthy of respect through discipline and hard work. It was the bottom rung of a ladder that one could climb in the Gerudo culture and, from Nabooru's vantage point, the ladder was extremely tall.  
  
She found Lona and Chano cleaning laundry as another elder girl lazily supervised them. In a large and shallow wooden vat they stomped clothing around with soap, talking and giggling as they did so. Nabooru was told to join them and they eagerly included her in their conversation. They were talking about who at court they despised most.  
  
She's such a boss. Complained Lona. Ateneha doesn't even know how to fight with a sword.  
  
I met her today. Nabooru added. She was sort of indifferent to me.  
  
Probably is worried you'll show her up. Lona explained.  
  
Know what we call Ateneha behind her back? Chano asked. We call her Dull Blade' because she's so useless when fighting that she may as well have a toy sword. It also helps to have a nickname for her so we can talk about her without worrying that someone will hear.  
  
We have nicknames for nearly everyone by now, I think. Lona said.  
  
What do you call Taylnu? Nabooru asked first.  
  
Oh, that one was easy! Lona laughed.  
  
We called her The Bull', because she's just as angry as one. Chano said.  
  
And we Grendal Lona explained. I came up with that one.  
  
Its very suiting for her. Nabooru said. Do you have a nickname for my sister?  
  
Lona and Chano went suddenly quiet.  
  
Your sister, that's Subia, right? Chano asked, flushed.  
  
Yes, why? Nabooru wondered what horrid nickname they had given her sister. You can tell me. I won't tell her and I won't be angry. Most times even I can't stand her mood swings.  
  
We called her the King's Wife'. Lona said.  
  
Nabooru had not expected that kind of answer. Oh, why?  
  
Lona and Chano exchanged looks. You don't know? I thought that one would have been obvious to you.  
  
Nabooru stopped stomping. Why? Why would you call her that?  
  
Because she is carrying the king's child. Chano said. Everyone knows.  
  
Nabooru's voice caught in her throat. I didn't.  
  
Lona tried to reason it all out. We all don't go around talking about it. And you just got to court last night, right?  
  
But, why wouldn't she tell me. Nabooru wondered. I'm her sister. Are you sure this is true.  
  
Lona placed her hand over her heart. I swear on the Code of Thieves it is true!  
  
How did you find out?  
  
Word gets around. Lona shrugged.  
  
But you shouldn't go telling your sister you know, Nabooru. Chano said immediately. We might all get in trouble. We're not supposed to know, really.  
  
Nabooru did not really know how to feel about this all. She was feeling so many things at once, but it was anger that was the first to show itself. Then who is supposed to know?! How long have you all known about this?  
  
Not very long. Chano admitted quietly in the face of Nabooru's anger.  
  
And I wasn't supposed to know? When was I to be told? Her fists were curled into balls as she held them at her sides. Their supervisor took no notice that all three of them had stopped stomping out the laundry. It's my own sister, dammit! Was I ever going to be told?  
  
Chano and Lona were unsure of what to say. I guess they didn't want to upset you... Chano suggested.  
  
Its a bit late for that. And besides, I'm more upset at not being told than with the entire fact that my sister is pregnant. Why should I be upset she would have a child? Nabooru was speaking very loudly, making Chano and Lona even more nervous.  
  
Nabooru, keep your voice down. Lona suggested. I don't want to get all of us in trouble. She lightly touched Nabooru's arm and the look in her eye pleaded for quiet. Reluctantly, Nabooru calmed herself down.  
  
You're right. I don't want to get you in trouble. Nabooru began to whisper as if the walls had grown ears. I will deal with it. She looked up to their worried faces. And I'll make sure no one gets in trouble.  
  


~*~  
  


The noon meal consisted of the same ingredients that the breakfast meal had. Nabooru was unsure of how much bean stew she would be able to take before becoming sick from it. Yet her mind was too filled with other worries to fixate over what was going into her mouth at the moment.  
Her sister... pregnant? And by the king no less. Did her mother know about all of this? Or her aunt? And why wasn't the king making her his consort? Isn't that how it should be properly done?  
And what was she going to do about this now? What could she do? She was being sent to eat bean paste in a common room of other girls in between doing bouts of menial labour. Nabooru realized how little power she would eventually have over the matter. Yet she had an obligation to say something, didn't she?  
  
  
  
She had to look out for her family, now that her mother was gone. And she knew Uglianu would do nothing to help her sister. Perhaps she could talk to the king about the matter? He seemed fond of Nabooru. Perhaps he would listen to her questions.  
  
Nabooru? Your elbow is in my bowl....  
  
Nabooru looked around.   
  
It was Amalia who repeated herself. Your elbow...it's in my bowl of stew.  
  
Nabooru looked down to see that her elbow was indeed sunken into Amalia's bowl. She removed it, blushing. I'm sorry.  
  
You must be really out of it. Amalia commented and Nabooru nodded. I hope you'll be okay. We'll have training this afternoon. You'll want to be alert for that.  
  
Nabooru did not respond further and remained quiet for the remainder of the meal.  
  


~*~  
  


Training began immediately after the noon meal, leaving Nabooru no opportunity to ask Marmara as to how she could get a meeting with the king. Just one of a million other worries on her mind, yet it was the most pressing at the moment.  
  
Nabooru's training was conducted alongside that of the other girls. Initially, Nabooru was under the impression that Marmara was their trainer, as she hung around the small training grounds, speaking with the other girls before the lessons began. It was not until she decided to try and speak with Jahaliah that she was told who would be there to do the teaching.  
  
How did your introductions go this morning? Jahaliah asked her quietly as they stood off to the side, leaning against the wall in the shade.  
  
Nabooru shrugged. It's quiet a mix here. That Taylnu, I had met her before. It was at the Graduates Ceremony. She was one of the judges.  
  
Yes, she's a great fighter, that one. Jahaliah said with that same emotionless expression. What was her reaction to you?  
  
She got up and inspected me. She wanted to know why the king was so interested me. Like I know... Nabooru said simply. The reaction she received surprised her.  
  
She... actually took noticed of you? Jahaliah said, expressing actual shock. She got up for you? Taylnu never gives any of us a second look unless she's got something to beat us for.  
  
Like I said, I don't know why she cares about me. I don't know why the king cares about me. I'm just here to get away from my aunt. Nabooru sighed. But what were you saying, about Taylnu being the king's sister? Her curiosity brought her back to the initial subject despite the fact she wished to speak with Jahaliah about Subia's pregnancy, eager to know if the girl knew anything more than the others did.  
  
Jahaliah grabbed her arm, pulling her in closer. I'm too young to know the truth for myself but my mother used to tell me all about this when she was alive. The king was born when his mother was much older. She died shortly afterwards, but he was not her first child. It is said she gave birth to her first when she was only thirteen.  
  
So young? Nabooru asked with confusion. She was hardly even allowed to venture to Hyrule at fourteen, let alone spend her time with foreign men.  
  
Let me explain. Jahaliah said. She was going with a large group to the forests. They were looking for caravans of nobles aparently. Anyway, something happened and she got captured by them. The others caught up with her and she seemed fine, but they found out a time later that she was with child.  
  
You mean she was... Nabooru could not speak of the violation, but Jahaliah knew her meaning. The girl looked around and shifted uneasily.  
  
She said simply. Anyway, they say that the child she gave birth to was Taylnu, only Taylnu wasn't raised by the king's mother. Neither was the king.  
  
Then who... Nabooru had no time to finish her sentence. Someone had called the girls to attention and it was time for training to begin.  
  
Nabooru looked out towards the middle of the sand-filled training area, noticing that Marmara had left, replaced by Ateneha, the woman she had met earlier, and another she did not recognize.  
  
Who is that other woman? Nabooru asked Jahaliah in a whisper as they were instructed to line up.  
  
That is Katlinu. Jahaliah said. She's very nice.  
  
Katlinu had more refined and calmer features than the hardfaced Ateneha, who stood awkwardly and holding her sword very clumsily for a member of the King's Guard, Nabooru noted. It was Katlinu who spoke to them.  
  
Today, we'll be starting off after warm-ups with some simple blocking exercises. Then we'll do some battle theory to rest before you have to leave for preparation of the evening meal. She announced in a strong voice while Ateneha looked on them all with slightly concealed loathing. You're all to dine with the king and court this evening, so I hope those of you on kitchen duty tonight do a good job. I hear His Majesty was in a foul mood this morning.  
  
Nabooru thought about that remark for a moment, realizing her plan to get an audience with him might have to wait for a more opportune day.  
  
Katlinu pointed to the five girls to Nabooru's left. You lot go over with Ateneha for now to work with her. I'll take the rest with me. Nabooru gave a small sigh of thanks that she was not being stuck with the incompetent and hateful-looking Ateneha, following Katlinu to the other side of the training area.  
  
I'ama Katlinu, Chano, who had been chosen to go along with Nabooru's group, ran up to her. We have a new girl. She grabbed Nabooru and excitedly pulled her over for an introduction. This is Nabooru. Clumsily, Nabooru hopped over behind Chano and bowed.  
  
Hello, I'ama. She said thoughtfully.  
  
Nabooru. You're Subia's little sister. Katlinu smiled. That's cute! She noticed Nabooru seemed to take offense at that remark. Oh, I don't mean it like that. I bet you fight just as well as your sister or you wouldn't be here at all. Did you just arrive?  
  
I came last night. Nabooru said nervously, finding it strange that one of her superiors was acting so much like the other girls her age.  
  
I see. Katlinu said. Well, you shouldn't take me so seriously. And you don't really have to call me I'ama, at least not when we're away from the older court members. I'm not old enough to be called that, I think. She giggled, turning to the other girls. Okay, lets do our warmups.  
  
As Katlinu led warm-ups with them, Nabooru's attention drifted from the chatty and bubbily Katlinu to Ateneha, who led her own group in utter silence. It was a stark contrast and something Nabooru remembered to take note of.  
  
After warm-ups, Katlinu gave them some instruction in various blocking methods. Nabooru listened intently, finding Katlinu to be more wise than her childish persona led on. The experience was valuable and a sit-down lesson followed, led mostly by Ateneha, who seemed to have problems concentrating on what she was talking about. When Katlinu interrupted her to correct her on a very simple mistake that even Nabooru had picked up on, Ateneha had grown flustered and even more angry. Shortly afterwards, they cut the lesson short, realizing they were out of time anyway.  
  
Your evening chores should be written on the doors to the kitchens. Katlinu called out as they were dismissed. Marmara will be around to make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to be, so don't be hanging around chatting. At least not for too long. She added at the end, earning a scowl from Ateneha for that.  
  
Nabooru walked with Jahaliah and Chano down to the kitchen, eager to finish her conversation from earlier.  
  
Jahaliah, what were you saying, about the king and Talynu earlier? Nabooru asked the girl in a whisper. Who were you saying they were raised by?  
  
Jahaliah looked to Chano, who seemed to want to know as well. You'll keep quiet about this, Chano. She told the girl in a threatening manner and Chano nodded obediently. A'right. Because the king's mother died shortly after he was born, he was taken to be raised outside of the fortress for the first few years of his life.  
  
Outside the fortress? Nabooru asked. Where else would a Gerudo live? Especially a Gerudo king?  
  
The temple, stupid. Jahaliah said. Those two witches who live in the temple took him there.  
  
Nabooru looked just as confused as Chano.  
  
The witches, Koume and Kotake? You've never heard of them?  
  
I've been to the temple plenty of times and I've never seen–  
  
Well, they don't come out greeting visitors all the time, of course. They live in special quarters there. Jahaliah explained in a teacherly manner, as if she were the greatest expert on the subject. They've got to be a hundred years old, they look so ugly. I've seen them, you know. The king thinks of them as his mothers. They raised Taylnu as well. That's why she's so bitter and crusty. She takes after them.  
  
They're witches? Why do you say that?  
  
They practice the dark arts. You know, black magic? Jahaliah explained. They can turn you to stone if you look at them funny.  
  
There are no witches. They're just telling stories. Chano said.  
  
Believe what you want, but I've seen what those witches can do. Jahaliah said, not bothering to argue her case futher. She went over to check the chore list instead. I've got kitchen duties. I hate cooking... She continued to mutter further as she disappeared inside the kitchen without a look back to Nabooru or Chano.  
  
Looks like we've got to prepare the dinning area together, Chano said, reading the list. How fun! Nabooru ignored her at first, too frustrated that she still had not been able to discuss her sister with Jahaliah. Come on, we'll have to get going or we'll get in trouble for being late. Chano called.  
  
I'm coming. Nabooru called back, running after her to the dinning area.  
  


~*~  
  


Dinner was largely uneventful. It was the first time since the night before that Nabooru had gotten a glimpse of the king and he seemed to be completely oblivious to her. She and her peers were seated far away from him, as tables near the door. It was their job to run food to the tables where the main court members were seated, a fact which thoroughly annoyed Nabooru, who kept on having to be called to refill Grendal's plate with cucco thighs. By the time Nabooru got to try her own bowl of bean soup (again), it was cold and she had lost her appetite anyway.   
  
Instead of eating, Nabooru decided to watch the king and her sister instead. Subia was seated next to him this evening, decorated in some lovely tiara Nabooru had never seen before. Taylnu sat on the opposite side of the king, looking as haughty as ever, Nabooru thought.   
  
Subia looked very pale and sullen. Despite this, the king appeared to be trying to engage her in gentle conversation, which seemed to annoy Taylnu, who was trying to get his attention constantly throughout the entire dinner. Yet Subia remained mostly quiet and hardly touched her food. She ended up leaving the table early, much to the obvious anger of the king, who followed soon after along with Taylnu. Nabooru nearly followed after her sister in concern but realized it would badly on her, this being her first evening meal and court.  
  
Instead, Nabooru ended her day spending her free evening playing betting stones with Jahaliah, Phanie, and Lona. Nabooru decided now was the time to ask about her sister, even if Phanie and Lona would overhear some embarrasing detail about Subia. What did it matter now, anyway?  
  
The girls sat on one of the stone rooves of the residence, away from prying eyes and the smell of the basement. Phanie and Lona finished an arguement about the king of Hyrule.  
  
Everyone says he's very handsome. I think he's handsome. Lona said.  
  
You've never seen him! Phanie countered, rolling her stone into one of Nabooru's.  
  
Yes, I have! I saw a portrait of him once.  
  
Big deal! Paintings aren't the real thing.  
  
They're real enough.  
  
Nabooru asked. What do you know about my sister, Subia, and the king?  
  
Jahaliah looked up, as did Phanie and Lona. She's pregnant by the king. You know that, right?  
  
Nabooru nodded. Yes, I've found out.  
  
Then you know he's decided she is to keep the child, right?  
  
I assumed as much. Why wouldn't she keep it?  
  
Jahaliah shrugged. So? What about it?  
  
Well, why hasn't the king taken my sister as his official consort? Nabooru asked.  
  
The king doesn't do that.  
  
But, he should. It's the proper thing to do.  
  
Jahaliah laughed a bitter laugh. You're so naive sometimes. The king is the king. He doesn't have to do a thing. If he takes anyone of us to his bed it means nothing to him.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
The king is not the sentimental type. Jahaliah explained. Few men are. I guess you haven't been with enough of them to know that.  
  
Not all men are like that, Jahaliah. Chano said.  
  
And you're to talk? The one who falls in love with their pictures? Jahaliah spat quietly, silencing Chano with embarrasment. Anyway, the king took your sister as he pleased but he never had any intention of making her his consort. She's just a current favourite. One of a few that I know of, actually. I'm surprised more women aren't running around here with fat bellies.  
  
Phanie sat listening with wide, attentive eyes, as did Chano. Nabooru looked confused. Like who?  
  
Well, lets see... Jahaliah began folding her fingers back as she listed off the women the king was known to have taken to his bed. Well, there is your sister, Ateneha, Ulenu, I heard Chalinau when she was younger, Katlinu–  
  
  
  
Yes, for a little while, but apparently she was too talkative for his tastes so he doesn't spend so much time with her now. Jahaliah continued listing off a few others Nabooru had never heard of, but it didn't matter. She had heard enough. Now, she was determined that as soon as was possible she would go to see the king and speak to him about this. Her sister's honour had to be protected and for Nabooru there was no other option.  
  


~*~  
  


Subia was tired. Her back ached, he feet ached, her head ached. The pain was unrelenting. As soon as she reached the king's bedroom she tore the tiara he had given her to the floor and fell down on the welcoming, cool sheets of the bed and lay there until someone else joined her.  
  
The door opened quickly and came to a close with a loud slam. Subia made no movement to check who it was for she knew anyway.  
  
came a low growl. She made no effort to answer.  
  
Footsteps made their way to the side of the bed until a shadow was cast over Subia's still form.  
  
it came again. When she did not answer again, a large hand rolled her over onto her back and Subia found herself staring up to the very cross face of the king. Subia, why did you leave? She tried to roll away from him but he held her wrists at the side of her head.   
  
I'm sick. She said quietly, turning her head away.  
  
I gave you no such permission to leave. He told her. You leave when I leave.  
  
She looked back at him with an exhausted and frustrated look. What would you have had me do? Throw up on Rashlena?  
  
Don't start your attitude with me. He warned. I get enough from Taylnu. He released her and stood off the bed. I thought my mother gave you herbs for that.  
  
She did. Subia answered. They don't work very well, do they?  
  
Are you taking them properly? He asked suspiciously. And are you following my instructions?  
  
No heavy work? Take my herbs with lots of water and no spices? Is that about it? Subia asked sarcastically.  
  
What did you do today?  
  
I had to show my sister around. That was about it. Ganondorf's eyebrows raised at the mention of her sister.  
  
Nabooru? How is she doing? He asked. Subia grew jealous at that.  
  
Fine. She's tough. She can manage on her own. But I never saw her in the afternoon. She told him simply.  
  
He laughed, detecting her jealousy. Aw, are you suspicious that my little Nabooru will steal me away from you? He mocked her. My interest in the girl is purely paternal. You see? I will make an excellent father as I am already a parent to so many young girls.  
  
Subia huffed at that. Now you compare yourself to a father? No father I know sleeps with as many of his daughters as he can.  
  
He took her insult in stride. You know no fathers, now do you? He approached her, hovering over her like a stone tower. Now, will you start to properly obey this one?  
  
Subia touched her stomach, trying to feel the life inside of it but feeling none so far. What choice do I have. Tell me, do you love me?  
  
He sniffed at the question, as if it was a joke. Of course I do, silly girl. Why would I be giving you such attention if I did not?  
  
Will you love our child? Subia asked.  
  
It is my seed, is it not? He asked, looking at her cautiously. Should I have reason to doubt that, my lovely Subia?  
  
No, my great lord. She kept her head low, still clutching at her stomach. The king sat down beside her, laying her down on the bed.  
  
You are so beautiful, He told her, stroking her cheek. As he began to kiss her with passion and lust, Subia's mind drifted to her sister. How she cared for Nabooru's safety, yet she knew the king's love for her was fleeting. His attentions even now were passing from elder to younger sister and she knew that what she must be doing is protecting her sister instead of feeling rage for her. It would not be Nabooru's own doing if the king took her. She was too young to know, too inexperienced to know. It was Subia's hope that Nabooru avoid the same fate.  
  
Nabooru would have to follow another path of fate in this life.  



	10. Learning My Place

_Author's stuff: Okay, this chapter was a long time coming. School work kept me from working on it mostly. That and I had to rewrite certain parts a few times to keep the pace. I'm still not really happy with it but my hands hurt and if I didn't finish this chapter up now you'd be waiting until December for it, which is bad.  
  
Again, I thank everyone for the reviews. But I'm curious: When people tell me Keep it clean, you're going to have to be more specific with me. Certain things in stories are so much a matter of personal preference that while one thing might not offend one person another might find it completely unacceptable. Just thought I'd mention that to encourage people to elaborate on that in their reviews.  
  
In particular, I should address the following reviewers.  
  
To :  
I know it seems like both Ganondorf and Nabooru aren't doing much, especially in regards to working together. I'm sort of working up to that. I find that if I just jumped into their relationship it might not be as satisfying in the end. Don't worry, they won't just both wake up one day and go, Gee, lets be friends! Their relationship will build gradually and in accordance with my own feelings on their personalities.  
  
To StarDragon Blue:  
Thank you for the constructive criticism, especially your notes on my grammar. Many of my problems are things that I'm not always given an opportunity to work on outside of writing these stories. Usually, I'm writing boring and tedious essays for art history. But I've been trying to catch myself, especially with and and, believe it or not, I actually own a copy of The Elements of Style, but do you think I take proper time to learn from it? Hell no. ;)   
  
Just to round out my notes, I hope people can understand where I hope to go with this fic. I'm trying to avoid characterizing Ganondorf as a purely evil character and address many of his own inner conflicts. I just think that in this case if I had made him too evil I'd risk making him too hollow of a character when I'm supposed to be giving Nabooru a proper reason for coming to dislike him so strongly by the time we reach the events of Ocarina of Time. Hope this clears things up!  
  
Oh, and my spellchecker is myseriously working again. Yay!  
_  


  
  
~*Chapter Ten: Learning My Place*~  
  


Monotony was commonplace among the lives of the girls around Nabooru. They had little time outside of their normal, restricted routine for much else. The only thing that kept life interesting was the gossip of the court which gradually filtered down to them over time. Nabooru herself kept a deaf ear to most of it, but it was not deliberate. She was too preoccupied with the welfare of her sisters, particularly Subia, who she saw less and less of as the days grew into weeks.  
  
Increasingly distraught over the situation, Nabooru took it upon herself to compose a letter to Nymeria to ask her for what little advice the younger sister might be able to come up with. She also sent her a little bit of spending money she had earned running some errands around the residence for various members of the court.  
  
As well as making friends with her peers, Nabooru had managed to get on the good side of at least a few of the king's close advisors. There was old Rashlena, who seemed like a timid and fragile woman unless you decided to pick a fight with her. Nabooru had witnessed at least one occasion where Rashlena called Ateneha an incompetent, phony airhead in the presence of nearly the entire court over a matter that even the king wouldn't challenge Rashlena on.   
  
Kind and bubbly Katlinu entertained Nabooru when she was sad with her energetic impressions of other court members. It was still strange to Nabooru that Katlinu had been one of the king's mistresses at one time but occasionally the woman was so perky that Nabooru could see why she hadn't held that position for long. Despite this, Katlinu was smart and serious in battle and an asset to the tribe.   
  
Nabooru's closest friend within court remained the King's Messenger, Marmara, who was always checking to see how Nabooru was doing. Gradually, her confidence and trusting with Marmara reached a point where she decided to ask her about her sister Subia and the king. She wasn't sure what information she could get but it was worth a try and, besides, she was that desperate now.  
  
Her opportunity came after the evening meal two weeks after Nabooru arrived at the residence. Marmara was loitering outside in the small courtyard with the reflective pool, seeming extremely idle and bored. Nabooru had secretly followed her out from the meal, having no cleanup duties at that time. Cautiously, she waiting behind a wall, merely watching for other people before Marmara, without turning back, called back to her.  
  
I know you're there. May as well come out.  
  
Nabooru sheepishly approached. How'd you know I was there?  
  
You let your heel snap too much on the stone. Marmara laughed.  
  
I hardly let it make a sound!  
  
You must learn that just because you cannot hear something does not mean your enemies can't. Marmara said, sitting down on the steps around the pool. I learned that from a Sheikah.  
  
Nabooru's eyes grew wide. Sheikah? You've met one?  
  
Marmara nodded. They're quite interesting, especially the men. Their eyes are so intense, like a fire. It is like the Goddesses created them in the pure imitation of a shadow. It is true when people call them the Shadow Folk.  
  
When did you see them?  
  
I am messenger to the king, remember? It is my job to know of the other races. I used to make lots of diplomatic missions outside of the desert on his behalf. She explained. Of course, the people I was visiting did not always know I was there. But it was not until I had my first run-in with a Sheikah that I learned true stealth.  
  
What happened? Nabooru was now sitting beside Marmara, her knees curled up to her chin, listening intently to every word Marmara said.  
  
I was younger then. Do you know their village, Kakariko?  
  
Nabooru shook her head.  
  
Kakariko is at the bottom of a great mountain. Though they serve the Royal Family of Hyrule, this village is their own and they do not take kindly to outsides, especially those who break in. Marmara winked.  
  
What did you do?  
  
I had thought I had managed to sneak into one of their libraries without them knowing. At least until I was attacked from behind. Marmara laughed, shaking her head. I didn't even see him coming. He was amazing. He pinned me to the floor. I thought he would kill me there, but he did not.  
  
What happened then?  
  
I managed to convince him I was not there to plan an attack or anything. I told him my real interest was with their books on the history of Hyrule. Their libraries are extensive, even more than that perhaps of the Royal Family, yet it's all written in a strange language. At first I just thought it regular Hylian, but the Sheikah told me it was a much older version of that language. Marmara rubbed her arms idly. After that we got into talking about all sorts of things. I promised I would return and the next time I did he did not attack me, although I still had to sort of sneak in. Gradually he found the time to teach me some tips on the stealth of the Sheikah.  
  
How come he trusted you?  
  
What? Don't I have a trusting face? Marmara made a silly grin, making Nabooru giggle. Seriously, the Sheikah can read your souls. At least that's what they say. They can see things, strange things we can't.  
  
What did you teach him?  
  
Oh, some thieving tips. I told him, Who better to learn them from than a professional thief?' He seemed to agree. Marmara said.  
  
What happened to him? Nabooru asked, yet quickly regretted it, as Marmara's warm smile melted into a serious frown.  
  
I don't know. Marmara said quietly. I think he died in the war.  
  
Nabooru said quickly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up.  
  
Its–Its okay, Nabooru. She assured her. Suddenly puzzled, Marmara asked, Now, why are you here?  
  
Nabooru had nearly forgotten her true intent for coming to see Marmara. Oh, there is something I really need to ask, only I'm not sure how to ask. People keep saying its not my business but I think it is, but I don't want to get you angry or anything. That and–  
  
Marmara stopped her. Nabooru, just ask, silly. What is it?  
  
Nabooru looked down. Its about Subia. She said simply and Marmara seemed to understand immediately.  
  
I see. Her and her condition.  
  
  
  
You do know, about her being with child?  
  
Yes, I knew. It was the way you put it. Nabooru explained. I heard from the other girls. I know it may not be my business, but I'm worried about Subia. I need to talk to the king about it.  
  
Marmara looked at her. Subia's a big girl. She knows how to handle herself. What is it you'd want to speak with him about?  
  
She might, but I'm not sure the king is doing this right. Nabooru said, much to Marmara's amusement.  
  
And you're going to tell him this?  
  
I want to. Is that bad?  
  
No. But I'm not sure how receptive he will be to the idea that he's wrong about something. Marmara laughed.  
  
But this is serious! Nabooru said with frustration. My sister's honour is at stake! He must take her as his consort!  
  
Marmara grew serious again. Nabooru, if the king treated every woman like that he would have quite a few consorts by now.  
  
I know he's had other women, but they weren't my sister and they weren't having his child. Nabooru protested.  
  
Don't assume things, Nabooru. Marmara's voice grew into a whisper. Your sister is not the first.  
  
Nabooru stopped.   
  
You heard me. Marmara said.  
  
But, where are they? If he did, they would be around. We'd know about them.  
  
Not if they died at birth.  
  
Nabooru stuttered. They're dead? How many?  
  
Marmara shrugged sadly. Only a few. I'm not sure how many. I just know they didn't survive.  
  
What did the king do?  
  
He wasn't happy, but he took care of it in the end. Marmara sighed. Sometimes, I think he blames himself for it all.  
  
Nabooru was unsure, but she thought she heard pity in Marmara's voice. Why would he blame himself?  
  
He's always saying how our tribe lives with death every day of our lives and that he can do nothing to stop it. Marmara said. He hates it.  
  
Will my sister's child die too?  
  
I don't know, Nabooru. Marmara looked up to see the light fading from the sky. It grows dark now. Best get to lighting the torches. She stood. I'm sorry I had to tell you all of that Nabooru, but don't go repeating it. It's best if no one else hears this type of thing anyway.  
  
Nabooru nodded. Thank you, though, for being honest with me. But I still wish to see the king.  
  
You still want to? Marmara asked. You're a brave girl, Nabooru.  
  
Can you get me in?  
  
Marmara thought for a moment. No, I can't. Just keep on trying and be as stubborn as possible. That's my advice to you.  
  
Nabooru was about to turn and leave when Marmara added, And avoid the witches.  
  


~*~  
  


  
Something in Marmara's story convinced Nabooru to try that very evening for an audience with the king. She had also remembered the older woman's advice, to keep on trying until she got her way. She would spare no time now.  
  
After leaving Marmara she snuck her way up towards the entrance to the king's quarters, still working over in her head just how she should ask permission to see the king. Should she be forceful? No, perhaps being polite. Or even quiet and reverent? Might humility work better? She had not come up with a solid plan before reaching the two guards who stood at the doors that led into Ganondorf's own quarters.  
  
What is it, Nabooru? Asked the guard on the left who Nabooru knew as Vanulu. She did not know the woman well but at least Vanulu knew her name. The other guard, whose name Nabooru did not know, gave her a look over.  
  
I wish to have an audience with the king. Nabooru was unsure of where the words came from, but they came out nonetheless and they were spoken clearly and with strength, much to her own surprise and delight.  
  
What for? Asked the other guard.  
  
I need to speak with him on family matters. Nabooru told them, not wishing to go into detail with them.  
  
You will have to speak with Talynu first, Nabooru. Vanulu explained. She's screening the king's visitors tonight.  
  
Not Talynu...' Thought Nabooru sullenly. Very well. Can I go in then?  
  
I'll call Talynu to come see you. Wait here. Vanulu said, slipping into the king's quarters. Nabooru waited intensly without speaking as the other guard ignored her. Shortly afterwards, Vanulu returned. She'll see you. Go inside.  
  
Nabooru was ushered in alone into the dark room and the door closed behind her. There was no running back now. She looked around, trying to find Talynu, but Nabooru was found first.  
  
You're back, girl.  
  
Nabooru finally spotted the woman emerging from behind a large tapestry covered in pictures of horses. Talynu was dressed in a large robe that did not accentuate her figure at all. Nabooru thought to herself, What figure would she have to show off, anyway? I'll bet she is old enough that her breasts are now sagging and her stomach is fat.' She tried to conceal a pleased smile as she stepped into the light of a set of candles.  
  
Yes, I've come to seek an audience with the king, I'ama. Nabooru searched for that same voice she had used with the guards outside. It did not come out as strongly this time. She hoped the small courtesy and proper address would help things.  
  
Of course you have. Surprisingly, Talynu smiled, yet Nabooru noticed a cruel curve in the woman's lips.   
  
Nabooru was unsure of how much of the truth she would dare give to Talynu. I cannot say. Only to the king.  
  
I am here for a reason, Nabooru. Talynu said, crossing her arms. I am here to make sure the king does not waste his time on petty issues. Do you understand me?  
  
Nabooru began to panic. It is not a petty issue, I assure you. It is only that it involves someone other than myself, so that I am not at leisure to tell just anyone...   
  
I am not just anyone, girl. Talynu's strange smile was gone now. If you have nothing better to do than to run around gossiping about other people–  
  
This is about my sister! Nabooru protested.  
  
Subia? I thought as much. Talynu laughed. You have no business with the king on that matter.  
  
Nabooru's gritted her teeth, wanting to scream at the woman, maybe even push her way past her and search the king. But she had no desire for punishment tonight.   
  
Do you understand? Talynu asked. No, go to bed, girl. You'll be making no more trouble here. She said, urging Nabooru off like a child barely old enough to lift a proper sword.   
  
What's all this? Asked another voice in the room. Nabooru looked over Talynu's shoulder and saw a small mound of clothing walking towards them. Soon after, Nabooru realized it was, in fact, a small and withered old woman wrapped in a rich cloak. Talynu, aren't you done yet? The woman's face came into view by the candlelight and Nabooru saw what she could have sworn was the oldest woman she had ever seen. The woman's face was so wrinkled and her eyes so red and yellowed that it seemed a miracle she should be living.   
  
I was just finishing up. Talynu said, turning back to Nabooru, giving her a look that told her one more moment in the room might cost her her own life. Quickly, Nabooru turned and left.  
  
Who was that? Asked the haggard old woman. What's her business here?  
  
Nabooru, I'ama Koume. Talynu said. Just a fool girl. Her sister is Subia.  
  
Yurria's daughter? Koume said with interest. The one my son is interested in.  
  
Yes, I'ama. Talynu said in a low voice, turning to the door.   
  
What did she want?  
  
Talynu said, turning away back towards the inner rooms.  
  
She came all the way here and faced you for nothing? Koume laughed darkly.  
  
She is a stupid girl. Talynu said as they entered a small sitting room. There, the king was seated with Subia, looking very worn and very pregnant, on his right. Another old woman who appeared just as old as Koume sat beside Subia, checking her over.  
  
Our grandchild appears well, Koume. The old woman said to the other.  
  
That is well, Kotake. The other responded, seating herself to the left of the king.  
  
Subia squirmed as Kotake poked at her with a cup of something. Drink, girl. It will help the baby.  
  
That stuff tastes like vomit. Subia said, pushing it away.  
  
You must drink it.  
  
The king intervened, placing his hand on the cup and shoving it away. If she does not want it then leave her be. He said, stroking Subia's cheek as he brought his hand back. She sat back, resting on the king's large shoulders.  
  
Very well. Kotake said, obviously annoyed. We only try to do well for the child.  
  
The king laughed slightly, keeping his attention on Subia, who sat slumped against him. And we are appreciative. But Subia is tired. The rest of you, go. He turned to Subia, nearly unresponsive to the doting king. I want to be alone with her.  
  
The old women looked insulted, but did as they were told. Talynu lingered, shooting a glance at the king. He returned it with an look an annoyance and eventually she left as well. Subia shifted a little, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
What is the matter? The king asked with concern.  
  
I am tired. Subia said quietly, looking away from him.  
  
The king suddenly looked very apprehensive, a mood he did not wear well or with much familiarity. Subia, if you are sick...  
  
I am not sick. She said bluntly. I am tired of here.  
  
  
  
Always, those witches poke and prod. me without a care. Subia spat. I am nothing but a vessel to them. If I should die, they would not care.  
  
The king grew angry at this, but showed a surprising amount of restraint when he   
spoke slowly through clenched teeth. I would advise you to hold your tongue. They are not witches...  
  
They are horrid things. I never want to see them again. Subia said, without a care.   
  
Unable to hold his own rage back, the king reached for her wrist, grasping it tightly. With his free hand, he hit Subia across the cheek. She gasped. Speak not of what you are ignorant of! He commanded in the voice he reserved for times when he would have his way and nothing else. You know nothing, girl!  
  
Subia quietly began to sob. I wish I had never come to you...I wish I could die now... She whispered, her voice quivering.   
  
You will do nothing. He warned her. I will kill your sister if you harm my child.  
  
Subia said. Do not hurt her.  
  
At the mention of Nabooru's name, the king's frown turned to a smile and he released Subia and escorted her to bed without another word between the two of them.  
  


~*~  
  


Nabooru, scared but undaunted by her first attempt to see the king, decided to retry at least every other day. Frustratingly, each time Taylnu anticipated her visits and was right there to block her attempt and each time Nabooru left, her fists rolled up tightly at her side.   
  
During the days she tried to forget about her worries with her sister by doing her chores and inventing games with the other girls. One particularly hot and sticky day, while a few of them rested in the shade after a training session, the girls mused about where they would all be in ten years.  
  
I will be married to a Hylian. Amalia declared boldly. I'll meet him in the marketplace and he won't be able to keep his eyes off me. She flung her hair dramatically as Nabooru laughed and Jahaliah frowned.  
  
The Hylian men have no respect for us. Jahaliah said seriously. None of them would ever take you lawfully as a wife.  
  
How do you know so much about it? Amalia asked back, looking embarrassed. You always act like this. Jahaliah only frowned more. You're all talk, I think.  
  
You don't know anything! Jahaliah screamed back, startling everyone around her. You don't know anything about the Hylians and you don't know me! She got to her feet. Be a fool and chase after the Hylian men if you want to, but you'll only regret it! She darted off inside and without waiting for the other girls to react Nabooru stood and took after her.  
  
Jahaliah had run downstairs and through a corridor towards the kitchens. She was fast and in the heat Nabooru had trouble keeping up with her.  
  
Jahaliah! Wait! Please! She called after her several times before the girl slowed and fell into a ball in the hallway. She leaned up against the wall, hugging her knees. Nabooru could see her holding her tears. Nabooru said softly. Amalia means not to hurt you.  
  
I know. Jahaliah said, trying to keep her voice strong. But she's stupid.... She doesn't understand.  
  
Not many of us have been around Hylians. Nabooru said. She's just being silly.  
  
Jahaliah looked up to Nabooru. You'd understand. Your mother, she was killed by the Hylians. You'd understand how horrid they are.  
  
Nabooru thought about that for a moment. Did she think the Hylians were horrible? Did she hold them all responsible for killing her mother. I'm not angry at all of them. All the Hylians didn't kill my mother.  
  
Jahaliah turned away. I thought so. No one understands.  
  
We can't understand because we don't know what we're supposed to be understanding. Nabooru pleaded. Jahaliah, why do you hate them so much?  
  
Jahaliah swallowed. A few years ago I was out with my own mother and sisters and some others. She began. Her voice was mechanical, like someone reading out orders with no emotion attached to them. I don't remember where we were going, only that on the way a bunch of Hylians appeared. They ambushed us. We were fighting well but we got split up somehow. One of the Hylian men grabbed me off my horse and rode off with me. Her lip began to quiver. I... I tried to fight him. I really did... Jahaliah lost control and fell into Nabooru's arms.  
  
It's okay. Nabooru whispered as she held the girl and patted her back and did all she could to help the girl forget memories best left to die. But she could not imagine what Jahaliah had been through. Suddenly, the girl's entire personality just made more sense to her. At the same time she was glad the Gerudo lived so isolated from such things and that she would never have to worry about the same fate so long as the fortress remained. You're stronger than me, you know. Nabooru said after a long silence that had been broken only by Jahaliah's intermittent sobbing. You've experienced things I can't ever imagine and you haven't let it break you.  
  
Jahaliah laughed through her sobs. I'm no more stronger than you. She said.  
  
Yes, you are.  
  
Maybe I am, but you've got more patience than I'll ever have. Jahaliah said. It's too bad we're given such useless jobs all the time. When are we going to be given real responsibility?  
  
Nabooru sat down beside Jahaliah, leaning her back on the wall. Who knows. It's terribly frustrating. We're supposed to be hand-picked by the king yet who is really controlling this place? Sometimes I think we should just form our own group of fighters. If we got really good at fighting and working together we might get some respect.  
  
Jahaliah's eyebrow raised at Nabooru's comment. You think that might work?  
  
Nabooru shrugged. I don't know. I've never really given it much thought.  
  
Jahaliah's brain began to work. Why don't we try? I mean, together, we can help one another. If the others are going to be so against us ever having power around here then we may as well try to take some for ourselves. Together, united, we could do it.  
  
Nabooru seemed skeptical. Won't we get in trouble?  
  
If we refuse to do our chores, who will prepare the meals and clean and everything? They'd be hurting themselves more to ignore us or punish us.  
  
A smile crept across Nabooru's face.  
  


~*~  
  


  
The next morning during meal time, Nabooru and Jahaliah quietly spread news about the group they hoped to form among their comrades. The plan appeared to be quiet popular and it was arranged that a vote would take place the next day to decide on who should lead the group.  
  
When they were sure no one else was able to overhear them, Nabooru stood at the head of the table and announced officially what they wanted to do and what they were voting on.  
  
I suppose word has gone around to everyone about the group we want to form. Everyone has heard, right? The girls nodded while Lona asked aloud, Did the king ask us to form this group?  
  
Of course not. Jahaliah scolded. You think he'd tell us to do this ourselves? She said, and Lona sat back with embarrassment.  
  
Nabooru continued, Is everyone here in agreement that they want to join? It means we'd elect a leader and then all decide what our objectives were. It also means that we're united in our actions. If someone gets in trouble, we're all in trouble. If someone does something good, it reflects on us all.  
  
The girls mumbled their agreement again.  
  
Okay then. So we all have to swear and oath. She put her hand over her chest.   
We all have to swear to be united in this.  
  
We swear. The girls said quietly, so as not to attract too much attention to the room.  
  
Great. I guess we need to elect a leader. Nabooru said.  
  
Said Phanie, What are we going to call ourselves?  
  
Yes, we need a name!  
  
Nabooru looked around. I'm not very good with names...  
  
The Quiet Scorpions. Jahaliah said without much effort.  
  
Nabooru was impressed. That's really good. The others agreed. How did you come up with that?  
  
Jahaliah shrugged. Maybe I heard it somewhere.  
  
Good. So we have a name, we know who's in, now we need to elect a leader. Nabooru declared.  
  
Chano spoke up. I nominated Nabooru. She said, making Nabooru nervous.  
  
I think we should elect Wluno. Someone else said.  
  
What about Jahaliah?  
  
Wait, wait. Jahaliah put a hand up and at the sound of her voice the room hushed. We have to vote. Just raise your hands when I call out the name. Who votes for Nabooru? A few hands darted up immediately and Jahaliah counted them quickly. So did Nabooru, and she counted four hands.  
  
What about Blohana? Jahaliah asked, and two hands went up. And me? She followed. Four hands.  
  
Great, it's a tie. Jahaliah sighed.   
  
Should we do a tiebreaker? Nabooru asked.  
  
We'll have to. Jahaliah stood up this time. Okay, who votes for me? Nabooru watched with apprehension as six hands went up. It was a majority win for Jahaliah and Nabooru couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, even in this small group. She decided to be a good sport about it.  
  
She said smiling to Jahaliah.  
  
Jahaliah said cooly but with a touch of sincerity. Okay, our first order of business should be what we hope to accomplish with our group.  
  
We need a secret handshake!  
  
Or a code!  
  
That can come later. Jahaliah said with a sigh. First, we have to decide what we're going to do.  
  
We should dedicate ourselves to helping each other, and deal with other stuff when it comes. Nabooru said simply. With all our chores we can't do much now. But if anyone ever feels they've been treated unjustly by someone else in the fortress it will be our jobs to stand united with them and take our grievances to the king. The rest of the girls seemed to be in agreement and Jahaliah was relieved that the matter was dealt with, at least for the moment. it wasn't the kind of agreement she had had in mind, but Nabooru was right; bigger things would come.  
  


~*~  


  
In the evening Nabooru found herself surprisingly idle and unwilling to socialize with her friends. The idea of visiting Nymeria kept dancing around in the back of her head and would not leave her. After sundown, Nabooru got a heavy cloak to protect against the cold and slipped out towards her old home.  
  
She wondered how she would get Nymeria's attention without her aunt seeing. Perhaps if she waited long enough she would be able to simply climb into Nymeria's room   
and speak with her. Yes, that's what she would do. It was the best way not to be caught.  
  
She kept in the shadows and climbed onto the rooftops of the buildings as soon as she could once she left the king's residence. Nearing her old house, she made her way through the maze of narrow walkways and wall tops and over to the window.   
  
Before she climbed in Nabooru surveyed to room to make sure no one was inside. Even before she had reached the house she could hear her aunt Uglianu scolding someone. It was mostly likely Nymeria. Nabooru sat on the window ledge, wrapping her cloak tightly around her. Gradually the shouting stopped and she heard someone climbing upstairs.  
  
Nymeria stopped at the doorway to the bedroom. Who's there? She called out quietly before entering. Nabooru stepped off the ledge.  
  
She called and, without another word, Nymeria ran to her elder sister and hugged her tightly.  
  
You came back. Nymeria whispered. I've missed you.  
  
I know. Nabooru said. I missed you.  
  
They talked for a long time about how their lives had been since Nabooru left to serve the king. They talked about how they missed their mother and Aleniha and the way everything used to be. And they talked about Subia.  
  
I worry about her. Nabooru said after explaining what had happened between their elder sister and the king. I haven't been able to see much of her and you know what happens when I try to see the king about it.  
  
Nymeria nodded as she pulled her knees up closer to her as she sat on her bed, listening to Nabooru. Yes. I think you should try something drastic.  
  
It was drastic enough trying to go see the king. Nabooru said.  
  
You'll need to try something else.  
  
What else is there?  
  
Well, what if you did something really bad? Like, so bad that you'd have to be taken to see the king? Nymeria put forth.  
  
I can't risk it. Nabooru said.  
  
Yes you could. You could pick a pretend fight with someone you know. What about that Scorpion gang you have?  
  
  
  
Pick a fight with someone in the group and then if they try and do something drastic to you you can have the group stand up for you.  
  
They'd never do it.  
  
I thought you said that's why you formed the group? Nymeria asked. To help each other and stand up for each other?  
  
Nabooru considered that. It was true that they had promised, but would they consider such an act as an abuse of their trust? I don't know if they would. She said.  
  
It's worth a try. Nymeria shrugged. Talk to them. Nabooru, I'm really worried about Subia. If you find out anything, you will write me, right?  
  
Nabooru nodded. You'll be the first to know.  
  
She bid a sad farewell to her little sister for the time-being, promising to return when she could. Nabooru also promised that any letters delivered would be sent via a special courier so that their aunt would not interfere.  
  
When Nabooru finally arrived back at the residence she had reconsidered Nymeria's plan, deciding that even if no one agreed to it that it was still worth a try. But that was for tomorrow.  
  


~*~  
  


Ganondorf and Subia sat alone eating their morning meal. She kept her head low and away from the light. The king idly took his food onto his fork, glancing at Subia as she barely touched her own plate.  
  
I have already told you how sorry I am for striking you. He said in a business-like tone. It won't happen again.  
  
This bruise is the forth you have given me after such a promise. She said. It tells me you think otherwise.  
  
Dammit, Subia, you should not speak about Koume and Kotake like that. He said in a tired voice. They raised Taylnu and I. How do you think it feels when you degrade them like that to me?  
  
How do you think it feels when they poke and prod me and tell me how unworthy I am of you? Subia asked. Everyday, you keep me here. You do not let me out riding or to see my sisters or do anything. I might as well be dead.  
  
You do not mean that. He said.  
  
And if I do? She was testing him again.  
  
He put down his fork. Are you doing this to push me into hitting you?   
  
You promised you wouldn't.  
  
I promised that if you would stop angering me so.  
  
Subia stood. I see my mere presence disturbs you. I will take my leave. He did not stop her from leaving, nor did he call and ask her to do so. Instead, he sat back in his chair and sighed.  
  
He muttered. Surrounded by them.  
  


~*~  
  


By training class the next day Nabooru had not yet asked her fellow Quiet Scorpions for their aid in seeing the king. If it wasn't that she was too nervous to speak up, it was that she was simply too busy. They got a short rest period for a snack and she decided it was now or never. She beckoned Jahaliah over with a wave. The girl came over looking ever more serious, as if she was on official business.  
  
What is it, Nabooru? Jahaliah asked. Nabooru asked her to sit down and began speaking in a hushed voice.  
  
I need to ask you for a favour. She began. I have to do something and I need your help. Naboorru explained her plan to see the king in detail.  
  
You need me to pick a fight with you then? Jahaliah asked simply and Nabooru nodded reluctantly.  
  
If you're willing. Nabooru added. I can't make you do this.  
  
But our agreement through The Quiet Scorpions made me vow to help anyone in the group. Jahaliah explained. You are in need of my help and it is a worthy cause.  
  
Nabooru smiled with relief. I'm so glad. I thought you would say no.  
  
Jahaliah continued, ignoring Nabooru. How are we going about this then?  
  
Well, we'll need to start a fight over something. Nabooru said dumbly. We'll have to warn the others what we're doing. Perhaps you can insult me and I'll attack you?  
  
Sounds good. When do you want to start?  
  
We could try it after the snack, when everyone is around and practicing?  
  
Okay. Warn the others. Spread the word around, but be discreet. Jahaliah told her. Tell me when you're ready.  
  
Nabooru nodded, immediately searching for the other Quiet Scorpions. Taking a few aside at a time wherever she could find them, she whispered to them only that she and Jahaliah would be in a fight, but warned them not to intervene. They gave her strange looks but agreed not to get between them. Nabooru promised repeatedly that she would explain everything to them later.  
  
Just trust me, okay? Some hesitated before nodding, but everyone gave their word and Nabooru was sure they understood. She caught Jahaliah's eye and gave her a quick nod and the two met again to put their plan into motion.  
  
How much longer until snack is over? Nabooru asked as they sat down together.  
  
A few minutes. Jahaliah looked around like a watchful soldier. What are we going to fight about?  
  
Nabooru shrugged. I can't think of a thing. She said, not willing to actually pick a fight with Jahaliah over any particular thing.  
  
We'll say you tore my shirt. Jahaliah told her.  
  
But your shirt isn't torn.  
  
It will be.  
  
Oh, Jahaliah, you'll have to mend it–  
  
Forget about stupid things like that right now. Jahaliah told her. Come, lets get to our place. We should start as soon as the others are finishing their snack.  
  
Nabooru followed her over towards a central spot where they would have lots of room and not bump into anything or too many people. As the other girls began to stir again, Jahaliah whispered to Nabooru, It's time.  
  
What do I do? Nabooru asked stupidly.  
  
Just grab my shirt. Jahaliah hissed quickly and this time Nabooru did not question her. She reached out and caught a corner of Jahaliah's vest and pulled. Sure enough, she felt the stitching tear away. Why did you do that?! Jahaliah screamed immediately at her. She was so convincing that at first Nabooru backed away with embarrassment. A small glint in Jahaliah's eyes reminded her it was all a rouse and Nabooru quickly jumped back onto the offense.  
  
I didn't like what you just said to me! Nabooru yelled back.  
  
I'll say what I like. Jahaliah played along. Nabooru shoved her.  
  
Get away from me!  
  
Don't touch me!  
  
Jahaliah leaped on her. Nabooru could feel the girl was not fighting with all her strength. This was her opportunity to get the upper hand in the fight. She threw Jahaliah off of her and pinned the girl to the ground, sitting on her back. They continued to thrash about, screaming profanities and threats, waiting for someone to come break them up. Katlinu, followed by Grendal, came along, parting the circle of girls that had built up around Nabooru and Jahaliah. The older women began the difficult job of pulling the two apart from one another. Nabooru's legs ached from Jahaliah's punching and kicking and she was glad to be separated.  
  
What is going on? Katlinu cried, more distressed than angry.  
  
Unauthorized fighting is strictly against the rules. Grendal bellowed in an authoritative voice. You're in a great lot of trouble, the both of you. She picked up   
Nabooru. Come along. Katlinu took Jahaliah and followed Grendal.  
  
Nabooru's heart quickened, both with excitement to see the king and fear of what her inevitable punishment would be. Even with her other motives, a sentence would be handed to her. Grendal's lock on Nabooru's arm was like a vice, pulling her along. Predictably, they made for the king's quarters, yet when they made a turn towards Taylnu's room, Nabooru began to panic. Why Talynu? She should be taken to the king.  
  
Aren't you taking me to see the king? Nabooru asked quickly.  
  
He's not to be bothered with it. Grendal responded.  
  
Nabooru did not have time to argue further. Grendal stepped into Taylnu's room and heaved Nabooru to her knees as she called out. Katlinu followed with Jahaliah, releasing her in a gentler manner.  
  
Taylnu said seriously. What have you done now, stupid girl? And Jahaliah, making even more trouble for the tribe?  
  
Grendal answered for her. They were fighting.  
  
Taylnu said, pacing towards Nabooru.  
  
We argued. Jahaliah answered without raising her eyes to Taylnu.  
  
Taylnu's eyebrows raised, Nabooru was sure she would rather have died at this very moment than continue on with this. About what?  
  
We called each other names. Nabooru said. Please, it was my fault. Leave Jahaliah out of this. I should be punished.  
  
Taylnu said. I doubt Jahaliah was so innocent in this. Frankly, you're both troublemakers who could be taken down a few notches. Perhaps a beating is in order.  
  
Katlinu's eyes went wide. Oh, please, I'ama Taylnu, don't beat them.  
  
Taylnu told her. You too, Grendal. Katlinu obeyed as did Grendal, who appeared personally hurt to have been left out of the fun'. And close the door behind you. Nabooru could see Taylnu's eyes grow wide with excitement.  
  
Please, I've told you, Jahaliah is innocent. Nabooru was still on her knees. Let me see the king.  
  
Why are you so insistent on seeing him? What is it you want with him all of the time? Taylnu asked with amusement.  
  
You should allow her the request. Jahaliah said. It is an honest one.  
  
Taylnu shot her a look filled with rage. Quickly, she walked to the girl and backhanded her. The sound of Taylnu's knuckles contacting Jahaliah's face echoed off the stone. Don't question me, stupid girl. You're nothing but a harlot! Jahaliah fell to the floor but she retained her cool look of defiance.  
  
Nabooru began to panic at the thought of what might happen next, but it was not to be today that Taylnu's hand would come to fall upon Nabooru as well. The doors reopened and the king stood, looking very cross at the three of them.  
  
Leave her be. He commanded Taylnu in a calm yet authoritative voice and the woman was forced to back away. Nabooru could see Katlnu standing behind the king and she shot the girl a reassuring smile. The king turned back to Katlnu, saying, Bring them to my quarters. I will talk to them there.   
  
Taylnu began to protest, But you asked not to be bothered with such things.  
  
It is not your place to beat my girls, Taylnu. He explained. If they are to be punished, it will be me to do it, and no one else. Understood?  
  
Reluctantly, Taylnu agreed. Yet by the look she gave Nabooru as Katlinu escorted her and Jahaliah out she knew that the woman would avenge this embarrassment sooner or later.  
  


~*~  


  
Nabooru stood straight as a wooden board, eager not to provoke the king to any harsh action. He paced before her, hands behind his back, and a strange smile on his face. All sorts of thoughts began to race through her head, none of them good and none of them without a consequence of pain.   
  
The king had interviewed Jahaliah alone first. Nabooru knew she would never be able to read the girl's face as she left the king's quarters. Sure enough, she had emerged with that same cool face of stone Nabooru was so used to seeing her wear. Then the king had called her in and here she stood now, awaiting her sentence, whatever that may be.  
  
So, you attacked Jahaliah. He said, stopping his pace before her.   
  
She angered me. Nabooru said quickly.  
  
  
  
She called me names.  
  
So you felt obliged to take matters into your own hands? He asked. You did not come to me?  
  
I have tried. Nabooru fell to one knee, receiving a raised eyebrow and a grin from the king for it. She could not hold back her emotions any longer. She had been trying for so long just to have another moment like this with her king and now that she had it she was going to make sure it did not go to waste.   
  
I have come here many times, seeking an audience with you, and each time I was turned away. Heroically, she fought her tears. I was told my matters meant little to you and was told to go home. But I had to see you, so I attacked Jahaliah, sure that they would bring me to you. Only they took me to Taylnu. She looked up to him. I need to speak to you about Subia.  
  
The king did not respond immediately. Instead, he waited quietly, then raising her to her feet again he began, Your sister Subia is well.  
  
No, it is more than that. Nabooru said. I need to know what your intentions are with her.  
  
The king seemed puzzled at Nabooru's show of motherly concern.  
  
Subia is going to have a baby. I need to know, what will happen to Subia? Will you not do the right thing and make her your official consort? She looked up to him, searching his face for his reaction, and he burst out laughing.   
  
My dear, is that all you wish to know? He continued to laugh. You have fought so long to see me and that is all that concerns you? I am sorry, but Subia is not quite consort-material. I am awaiting someone more worthy to fill that role.  
  
More worthy!? Nabooru pulled away violently. How can my sister not be worthy?! We are granddaughters to a king! We are royalty in our own right! She pointed to herself as she waved around her other one to emphasize her point.  
  
You are questioning my authority, and that is not wise. He warned her. Immediately, Nabooru calmed herself down, remembering she was at his mercy.  
  
I am sorry, but I am concerned about my sister. She explained and he laughed again, stroking her head.  
  
And so you should. You are a loyal sister and it is a virtue to be commended. He complimented her and she could feel her face flush hot. From now on you may see your sister you love so much as often as you wish. You have my permission. Never again will you be turned away.  
  
Nabooru's face lit up as she heard the words. Thank you. She whispered, and the king smiled, happy to appease the lovely girl.  
  
However, there is still the matter of your punishment. He crossed his arms as he returned to more serious matters.  
  
Are you to beat me? Nabooru asked as she watched the king's muscular arms. She was sure he was powerful enough to crush her wrists with one fist.  
  
I do not think I shall. I would hate to bruise such a pretty face. He told her and Nabooru exhaled. No, I think you need time to reconsider your actions. Perhaps a two day exile.  
  
Exile? Where?  
  
You will be given provisions. Just outside the fortress there is a small outcrop of rock where you will be safe from the desert wind. You will stay there for two days. Alone.  
  
She looked down sadly. Isn't there another punishment I could have? She asked, already lonely at the thought of leaving her friends for that long.  
  
I could just let Taylnu beat you, if you would like. He suggested. Nabooru quickly shook her head.  
  
No, thank you. I'll take exile first. She replied.  
  
I thought so. Then your punishment has been decided. Two days hence, you will begin your isolation and learn how to live with yourself before you are allowed to return and live with the rest of us.


	11. Punishment

_Author's... stuff: Okay, lots has happened since I last updated. I got really busy with school, work, and life in general but the reviews kept on reminding me that I should update. So I think that thanks are in order to everyone for keeping me on my toes.  
  
Even though I haven't updated in a while you will be happy to know that my time did not go to waste. Hard work in school paid off and I now have a 3.40 grade average to show for it! Go me!  
  
I want to give a shout out to OG from the shrine. Thanks!  
  
Also, some notes about the story thusfar. There is a rise in Ganondorf content in this chapter, for those who want to know and it will just keep going up from here on in. He's becoming more important to the storyline as he and Nabooru become closer. And there's a weird scene at the end of this chapter. Don't get mad at me or write me flames or anything saying it doesn't fit because it does. It's needed to build on characters.   
  
Anyway, as always, comments on the story are appreciated._  


  
  
~* Chapter Eleven: Punishment *~  
  


Nabooru craved isolation, but only on her own terms. The thought of being physically removed so far from the fortress scared her, but she kept these feelings buried from everyone else. She did not wish to seem like a coward before her friends and especially her enemies.   
  
She sighed as she climbed out of her cot in the morning and began to prepare herself for travel. Strange as she thought it, Nabooru would not be making ready her own equipment and rations for her exile. Someone else would be doing that for her. A servant as punishment is an odd thing indeed, she thought to herself. Beyond that she was told nothing else, besides that she was to meet Ganondorf in the courtyard that morning. She grabbed an old pair of pants, a tired-looking vest and shirt, and one of her heaviest cloaks to wear out. They were not pretty clothes but they were practical and warm. As she looked down at herself she sighed again. She was no vision of beauty but she did not really want to be. Nabooru certainly could not wear her finest outfit if she was going to live on her own in the desert for five days.  
  
When Marmara came for her, Nabooru followed her slowly to the courtyard. As they walked, Marmara handed her a small pouch.  
  
What is this? Nabooru asked.  
  
A lucky charm. Marmara explained as Nabooru took out something heavy and shiny. A black gem hung on a thin string. It's probably not such a great idea to be giving you some other thing to drag out with you to the desert but I figured it was tiny enough.  
  
Nabooru rolled the gem around in her hand. What kind of stone is it?  
  
I'm not sure. It just has always fascinated and brought me good things. Marmara told her. You'll have to return it when you get back, but since this is a good luck charm you're sure to return so I don't have to worry.  
  
Nabooru nodded idly. As they continued to walk several girls waved at Nabooru solemnly, understanding exactly where she was headed. Nabooru looked back at them and managed a shake of her hand to them.  
  
She had chosen exile over a beating from Taylnu. While the beating would have allowed her to stay it would have been the least honourable way of going about with the situation. She knew that if she were beaten there was a chance she might cry out in pain or shed tears, and there was no way she would give Taylnu the satisfaction.  
  
We have to walk to the fortress gates. Marmara said as they left the residence. The king will be there waiting for us.  
  
I thought we were to meet him in the courtyard?  
  
Change of plans.  
  
Nabooru replied simply. Marmara, in her royal uniform, walking beside Nabooru, in her dusty and worn outfit, must have been a strange pair to see. It made Nabooru feel a pang of shame and she lowered her head. Marmara noticed and gave the girl a pat on the back.  
  
Don't worry too much, Nabooru. It will be over soon. Marmara assured. It was an honourable thing, to accept the king's punishment so gracefully.  
  
Nabooru nodded.  
  
At the gates, a small group was amassed. A few royal guards and gate watchers surrounded a large, dark horse packed with supplies. There, securing the last of the load to the animal stood the king. Nabooru looked at Marmara in confusion.  
  
Marmara, bring Nabooru over here. Ganondorf called to them. Nabooru divided her attention between the king (who was staring at her again with that funny smile of his) and the equipment on the horse, wondering if these were her provisions. Very prompt. I like people who don't waste my time.  
  
Marmara bowed. Is there anything else you wish, lord?  
  
No, you can return. Thank you, Marmara. The king dismissed her.  
  
Take care, Nabooru. I will see you soon. She patted Nabooru on the back and took her leave. Nabooru watched her go for a moment before the king called her attention back.  
  
So, Nabooru, did you have a good rest? He began to engage her idle talk as his guards handed him a riding cloak.  
  
Uh... yes, lord. She said awkwardly.  
  
Good to hear. He said, wrapping the cloak around him. Nabooru watched him, wishing to ask him where he was going. With only one horse she naturally assumed she would be sent off on her own. But as Ganondorf mounted the horse she began to realize her assumption was wrong. We'll head out now and I'll drop you off with your supplies. When he was seated he reached down for her hand. Come on.  
  
Cautiously, she reached out her arm. He grabbed her wrist securely with one hand and pulled her onto the horse in front of him. He secured her with his large arm around her waist, leaning Nabooru back onto his chest while another arm took the reigns. This sudden closeness made her heart race. He was so much stronger than she had ever imagined. She began to realize how easily her sister could have fallen into the embrace of a man like this.   
  
Are you ready? He asked quietly into her ear. She managed a barely audible , gulping back the unease caught in her throat. Ganondorf called for the gates to open and as they waited Nabooru worked up the courage to ask him, Why are you taking me out?  
  
The king, in his enigmatic way, replied, I felt like getting some riding in today.  
  
Nabooru said. The king's grip around her waist tightened just a bit. But that doesn't mean I don't get the additional enjoyment of riding out with a beautiful woman. He added in a lower voice.   
  
With the gate finally raised, the king's horse took off with amazing speed. Nabooru's heart began to race again as fast as the galloping horse and she did not speak again until they were clear of the fortress and the king asked her, Are you afraid?  
  
Of what? She asked back. It was a stupid response, Nabooru realized as an afterthought.   
  
Your heart is beating very quickly. The king declared while Nabooru began to panic. He could sense her nervousness? What else could he feel? I thought you might be afraid of the horse. He's quite big and temperamental, but that is exactly why I chose him as my horse. You could say we share a mind.  
  
The thought of the king with the brain of horse amused Nabooru, even though she knew this was not the meaning he had intended. No, it is not the horse, lord. She said, feeling her nerves ease. But what is his name?  
  
His name is Prates. I named him after a king in an old Hylian folktale. Ganondorf explained. Prates was a great leader. His kingdom had been invaded by a foreign land and he was forced into hiding. For years, as his kingdom was overrun, he led the life of a dirty beggar. Even his servants and friends did not know where he had gone. His family thought he was dead.  
  
Nabooru listened intently to the story. What happened to him?  
  
Eventually, the foreigners left and the king's brother-in-law tried to proclaim himself king, thinking that Prates was dead. But at his coronation a homeless man appeared and declared the man a usurper. It was Prates, and he declared himself king. The new king just laughed at him until a large bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and stuck the usurper dead where he stood.  
  
Oh, dear. Nabooru said quietly. The king laughed. My dear, it is not so awful as that. This act meant that Prates was indeed confirmed again as king. Divine justice was at work that day.  
  
Did Prates know that was going to happen? She asked. Did he know his brother-in-law would be killed like that?  
  
What does it matter? Prates was taking back what was rightfully his. Ganondorf explained approvingly. If I had been as Prates I would never have allowed such a fool to take my throne in the first place. But I would never have allowed anyone to invade my kingdom to begin with. But it was Prates' fault in the end. It is the typical weakness of the Hylians that they spread themselves too thin. Even now they attempt to unite a country that does not wish it to be so. The king spoke of the civil war in Hyrule, ongoing for forty years and still with no end in sight.  
  
Why do they want to unite Hyrule? Nabooru asked.  
  
Why do the Hylians want to do anything? They are empire builders. They always have been. They see themselves as the chosen people of the gods, without regard to the fact that there are other races in the world. But why would the gods choose such weak and stupid people as that to be their chosen race? They might just as easily chosen the Kokiri.   
  
The Kokiri were a mythical race of children said to inhabit the forests in the east of Hyrule, yet few people had ever lived to see them. It was said the forests, as well as being home to these magic children, were also filled with a strange power that distorted the bodies and minds of anyone who entered there without the permission of the deities that resided there.  
  
Who are the chosen people, then? Nabooru asked the king. Laughing, he replied, Everyone has their own explanations to the question.  
  
Nabooru nodded quietly. They rode on slowly into the desert while the king entertained her with a few more folk tales of the Hylians and a few jokes. As they neared a small outcrop of rock Nabooru turned to her king, asking, How do you know so many of these stories?  
  
I read many books, Nabooru. He explained, bringing his horse to a halt. We're here.  
  
The king dismounted and began to untie some of the bags from Prates. Nabooru looked around, realizing with a heavy sigh that this is where she would spend the next two days.  
  
Do you need help getting down? The king asked with concern.  
  
No, I– Nabooru began to explain that she would be fine getting down on her own, but the king grabbed her up in his massive arms before she could explain. As he lowered her down she was again pressed up against his muscular frame. Her eyes were locked with his as he placed her feet onto the sand. She did not realize how long they had been standing there, staring at each other. The king only spoke with eyes and Nabooru did the same. I could have gotten down on my own. She said suddenly, breaking her daze. The king laughed. Of course, but what kind of gentleman would I have been? He let her go and returned to fetching the bags, acting so aloof as if nothing had just happened.  
  
Do you want some help? She asked.  
  
Grab the bag on the other side. He directed and Nabooru went to fumble with the clasps and ties.  
  
When they had finally unloaded the packs the king helped Nabooru carry it to the rock outcropping. It was as the king had said; this area of rocks provided not only protection from the elements but also held a few desert plants the Nabooru could use for water and food.  
  
It's very cosy, don't you think? The king said, standing idly around as Nabooru looked through her provisions. Two large bags held blankets, wood containers, dried snack food, water, a pot, and some kindling and flint to start a fire.  
  
Yes, lord. Nabooru said, laying out a blanket to sit on.  
  
The king kneeled down to her. I will return in the morning for you two days from now. You will meet me here at the rocks so I can take you back quickly.  
  
Nabooru nodded.  
  
The king stood. Do well here, Nabooru, and there will be good things in your future. And then he left.  
  


~*~  
  


In her first moments of idle loneliness, Nabooru began to wonder what good things the king had spoken of. She continued to contemplate the words as she began to prepare her camp. The difficulty of the chore began to draw more and more attention away from her own daydreaming and it was dusk by the time she got a small flame going that she was sure would not go out. It was the second time she had made such an attempt. Before, confident that the fire would stay on it's own, Nabooru left to explore the rocks for food. When she returned she found the fire out and began to curse, throwing her pot against the rocks. But it was no fun screaming and swearing with no audience but the desert flowers so she grumpily set herself to restarting the fire.  
  
Once the fire was healthy again she took out a few of the dried snacks. There wasn't much there to begin with, but she could go searching tomorrow for something else to eat. She felt very drained by the day's excitement and curled up in a rough, woolen blanket near her fire, drinking some of the water.  
  
_She did not know she had fallen into the world of dreams. She was still only aware of the waking world as she remained curled up in her blankets in the hard stone crevasse.   
  
Nabooru began to hear voices happy with laughter and she opened her eyes to discover she stood among a large room of people. Yet it was all perfectly natural. She was drawn straight into their numbers. She was with her sisters, dressed in fine jewels and silk, enjoying drinks and good food. And there, standing atop a stage before a great throne, was the king.  
  
Ganondorf.  
  
He put out his hand to Nabooru as the crowd between them parted. She walked to him, extending her hand out likewise. He pulled her to him and she stood next to him. His arm around her waist, he smiled and lowered his head for a kiss.  
  
Something far away told Nabooru this was strange to her, yet she did not pull away from him. She met his kiss with eager lips and she felt elated.  
  
Before she could take proper measure of the situation, all had changed. Her happy feelings were gone, as were the all the people. Where was Ganondorf now? Suddenly, she felt a hard blow across her cheek and fell to the ground.  
  
The floor was cold but the blood from her mouth was warm and she could feel it as genuinely as she had once known the hot desert sun on her arms. She felt a presence in the room. Was it of the person who had struck her? A shadow fell over Nabooru and she looked up to see Ganondorf's face, twisted, haunting...evil.  
  
He growled. She began to mumble something but her mouth was numb. Instead, he lifted her by her arm to face him. You know very well what I do to traitors, yet you did this anyway!?  
  
I don't– She began, but he began to shake her roughly. She didn't understand.  
  
Shut up! He screamed. Nabooru made the sudden realization that the king sounded more upset than angry with her. What had she done to deserve such treatment by him? I'll hear no more! You will not die a traitor's death. I'll...  
  
She could hear no more. Nor would she. Ganondorf's voice disappeared, replaced by another that was far calmer and distant. It rung in her head, unlike any dream she had ever experienced before....  
  
Pray to me in silence...  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
_

~*~  
  


The cawing of a black crow awakened Nabooru shortly after the dawn. The dream had not only been disturbing but made her feel like she had received no sleep at all. But she could not go back to rest. After noticing her fire was dead she also realized she must have eaten away at most of her rations. She would have to look for food now.  
  
She felt her muscles ache but the rumblings in her stomach were more demanding. Nabooru began her search by following the outer edges of the outcropping where the rocks dived into the desert sand and disappeared. Many places around the edges were too sloped to support large plants but looking for moses or small vines might be the sign of water.  
  
Nabooru kept a sharp eye out and a hand on the rock wall, but it was bone dry. Finding nothing, she entered back into the outcropping and began to search there and was much relieved to find, in a spot to the south of her camp, an area where cactus plants grew. There also grew some berry bushes with spotted leaves and after retrieving what nutrients she could from the other plants she turned her attention to these strange fruits.  
  
The berries were tiny and purple, clustering around the ends of the branches they grew on. Nabooru bent down and picked one, trying to recall something her mother had once told her about desert berries. Something came to her about the bitter-tasting ones being poisonous while the sweet ones were completely edible. Cautiously, she tested one of the berries and, biting into it, felt a bitter taste on her tongue and spit it out. These   
were not edible.  
  
Having collected some food to last her until the next day, Nabooru returned to start up her fire. Again, she heard the crow calling but drove it off with a tossed rock. It was midday when her fire was going again. With some time to think to herself Nabooru reminded herself of her dream.  
  
In actuality she had thought a lot about it that morning. Her heart had jumped each time she remembered the kiss she and the king had shared. It had been so real and she had felt so strongly about it. Something in her awakened that she had never felt before. But was this a reflection of how she truly felt towards him?   
  
The next addition to the problem came with the second part of the dream. Why was her king hitting her? What indeed had she done to incur Ganondorf's rage? _  
  
Traitor...._ That is what he had called her. An interesting word to use for one like her. It was not even beyond her own reasoning that she might do something to have betrayed him in some light. Perhaps it was not her doing at all. Taylnu had a strong dislike for Nabooru. Could she have turned the king against her?  
  
Then there was the voice that had belonged to no one and had filled Nabooru's head with fire. What had it said again?  
  
_Pray to me in silence...  
_  
She recalled the voice again with a shudder and the realization that she had no idea what it had meant filled her with fear. Who was speaking to her in her dream? Or was she really being spoken to at all. She wasn't sure what terrified her more: Someone else invading her dreams or that she might have reached an area of her mind that was so dark she would never understand it.  
  
It was nightfall when Nabooru felt the sudden chill of the wind on her arms and she drew her blanket again about her and fell into sleep.  
  
_It was the same as before. Nabooru fell into this world again so naturally that it was as if all her waking moments had disappeared and each dream had merged into one continuous thread.  
  
People surrounded her again and she was dancing and singing and dressed in fine jewels. But Ganondorf was gone, and soon the people were as well. Nabooru stood alone.  
  
Pray to me... There was the voice again.  
  
Nabooru asked stupidly. It was such an obvious question.  
  
Pray to me... It repeated.  
  
I don't understand what you're asking!  
  
Pray to me...  
  
I don't even know who you are!  
  
You do... in the temple... you know.  
  
I don't!  
  
Abruptly, the dream was done and the voice was gone. Nabooru had no more dreams that night.  
  
_

~*~  
  


How stupid, Nabooru thought, that she should have such bizarre dreams that had no real meaning. Just who was she supposed to pray to? She did not believe any god had spoken to her because there could be no god who would waste their time with her. She was simply Nabooru of the Gerudo, a girl with no particular special traits. It was just a dream, and nothing more. Yet as Nabooru sleepily prepared that morning for the king to come fetch her she thought that perhaps she might do well to give a small prayer up to the goddesses. Aleniha suddenly entered her thoughts as she kneeled down before the ashes that remained of her fire. Nabooru closed her eyes and thought about her family, her mother, and her friends and a calm washed over her. She gained a new awareness to her isolation, realizing that the quiet gave her time to hear her own thoughts rather than reaching out for the thoughts of others. She realized that she was not as alone as she had felt when she arrived. Terrible that she only felt this now, on the day she would be returning to the fortress.  
  
Nabooru looked up to the voice. Ganondorf smiled back at her. Shall I leave you be?  
  
Nabooru felt the heat rise in her face. I'm sorry. I'll get my things.  
  
Don't bother. He waved her off and started to pack up the gear himself. Nabooru watched as he began cleaning up the camp, staring until she realized she should be helping him. Sire, please, let me help. She offered.  
  
They packed together in silence. Nabooru was too nervous to speak and Ganondorf merely enjoyed her company. A pan slipped from her hand and she fumbled to stuff it into the sack. It nearly caught the king on the foot and Nabooru cursed herself as she reached to pick it up again. His hand reached the pan first and he gently took it from her hand.  
  
I'm sorry, sire. She apologized. I'm a klutz. This made him smile again.  
  
Quite all right. The king said as he took Nabooru's hand. Hmmm, your hands...  
  
What about them? She asked, feeling suddenly defensive.  
  
They feel much too rough. He told her, feeling the palm with his fingers.  
  
Rough for what?  
  
You are too striking to have such rough hands. They should be soft like silk. He spoke almost in a sigh, but added, Well, you work hard and train just as much, so I should not be surprised they are so rough. Perhaps we can work on that and you might have soft hands like your sister one day. Nabooru, unsure of what to say, remained rigid and unmoving until the king laughed. What did he mean? _Like her sister?_  
  
Sire, how is Subia? She could barely speak against her beating heart but she could not fight her curiosity. Perhaps asking after her sister might encourage the king to expand upon his own cryptic comparison.  
  
She's growing well. He said with pride. The child will come soon. And that will make you an aunt, won't it?  
  
Yes, I suppose it will. Nabooru said, not really having considered it before. If anything, she would not be so mean to this child as her own aunt had been to her. Are you eager to be a father? The long pause that followed Nabooru's question made her regret that she had ever asked it.  
  
I have always been eager to be a father. He said finally as all the happiness had drained from his face. Come, lets take this to the horse. Ganondorf picked up most of Nabooru's pack for her, leaving her with only a light blanket to carry.  
  
Er, do you want me to carry some of that? She asked as she tagged along behind him through the rocks.  
  
I can carry it. He told her politely.  
  
Another silence followed until they emerged from the outcrop and reached Prates. May I ask you a question?  
  
You may.  
  
What will you do when Subia's child is born?  
  
The king smiled gently. You're worried about what will happen to your sister after the child is born?  
  
  
  
She will always be taken care of. You should know that well enough. Ganondorf turned to her and Nabooru remembered her dreams, when they had kissed and she had felt so blessed, as well as when he had struck her and she felt unimaginable pain. Nabooru took a step back from him. What is it? She looked again to him and noticed that his eyes were filled with fear. What was he suddenly afraid of? Was it the look Nabooru had given him?  
  
Oh, I suddenly felt as if I had experienced this all before. It was strange. She lied. But Ganondorf accepted it and laughed. You have been too long alone, I guess. He dismissed it all and finished loading his horse. He pulled her on and they turned for home.  
  
  
  
The king held onto Nabooru as tightly as he had on their trip out from the fortress two days before.   
  
Yes, Sire?  
  
I have a new job offer for you. I hope that you will not take so long as you had before to consider it?  
  
Nabooru giggled. It depends, Sire.  
  
I have it in mind to begin your training with Marmara as a messenger to me.  
  
  
  
It would not be too hard and you would not have to leave your little friends. It would be a good opportunity for you to learn more about the court and spend time with your darling sister. Ganondorf explained.   
  
Nabooru considered it for a moment. It didn't seem too bad of an offer. She was excited at the prospect of spending more time with both her sister and Marmara, who she admired so much. Why would I need to be trained too? Doesn't Marmara do a good job.  
  
Of course. She is a trusted and intelligent woman. But she wants more time off and I think you would be a good fill-in. You know each other well and you're certainly a worthy trainee. His compliments made her nervous and self conscious again.  
  
I think that I would like to take this job. Nabooru said happily.  


  
~*~  
  


Nabooru's return was devoid of any sort of fanfare and this was appropriate enough. She had been sent for punishment and would not be returning as some kind of conquering hero. Yet from the reception she received from her fellow Quiet Scorpions Nabooru knew she had been missed.  
  
She entered the common rooms covered in dust and dirt, wondering how soon she would be able to take a bath. Nabooru would have to wait at least until the girls were done with their welcome.  
  
  
Phanie was the first to take notice of her entrance, jumping to her feet and nearly knocking Nabooru off her own with her tight embrace. You're back!  
  
I've only been gone two days. Nabooru gasped. The other girls began to join in and started a group hug that soon turned into a pile-on with Nabooru somewhere near the bottom, fighting for air. I can't breathe! She cried, almost laughing.  
  
Guys, get up. Jahaliah stood over them and pulled off Amalia first. The rest followed on their own energy amidst a mixture of giggles and tears. Nabooru, when did you get back? Jahaliah asked when she reached Nabooru and offered a hand up to her feet.  
  
Just this afternoon. The king brought me back.   
  
The king brought you? With whom else?  
  
No one. Just the king.  
  
Oh, that's so romantic! Squealed Chano.  
  
Yes, well, I hope you aren't too worn out. Jahaliah added quietly.  
  
As the girls settled down again Nabooru sought out Marmara to inquire about the bath. You can come take one now. The king sent word that you may use the private court baths. She was told. You certainly are dusty. The king has told me that you are to become my apprentice. How exciting for you. Marmara spoke with a kind of motherly pride.  
  
You don't mind, do you? Nabooru asked politely.  
  
No, not at all! Marmara explained. I think the king has made a wise decision and I welcome the help. You're a fast learner.  
  
I'm glad you're not mad. I don't want to take your job.  
  
You won't be taking it. And besides it is always wise to plan for uncertainty.  
  
Nabooru repeated the word. Like what?  
  
It is not a good idea to speak about bad things that may not even occur. We can plan for them, but we must not speak of them. Consider that as one of your first official lessons from me.  
  
Nabooru only nodded, hoping she would remember this rule.  
  
The bath was as splendid as Nabooru hoped it would be. It was nice to rinse the the sand from her hair and and apply lotion to her dry skin. Marmara allowed Nabooru to use all that was available to high court members, on orders from the king, but told her she would afterwards return to the small quarters she still shared with the other young girls. Even though she was to be apprenticed to the king's own messenger she would have to gradually earn all the other privileges that generally accompanied a position so close to the king himself.  
  
This bath was a long and rectangular pool surrounded by pillars and open to the sky above. The water was shallow and heated by some kind of secret underground spring. It had been so long ago that these baths had been built that the exact engineering behind them was now lost, but so long as the water remained and stayed warm as it did there was no need to rediscover these secrets.  
  
Marmara disappeared for a few minutes, telling Nabooru to enjoy her soaking. She sat bare in the water with her arms and knees drawn up around her breasts and closed her eyes. How wonderful it was to feel so much water and warmth around her. She dipped her head in and came out with her red hair clinging to her shoulders. Nabooru pushed it back and began to wipe the water from her ears when she heard footsteps again.  
  
Marmara? I– She called out, but it was Taylnu who met her gaze. Nabooru quickly drew an arm across her breasts, thoughtful of her nakedness and the penetrating stare the woman gave her. Nabooru said nothing more.  
  
You are a clever girl, aren't you? Taylnu stood over Nabooru, who remained sitting at the edge of the pool. Folding her arms in front of her Taylnu continued, asking, You think you can seduce the king to get what you want? Just like your sister?  
  
Nabooru looked shocked and hurt at the accusation, knowing it to be totally false.  
  
The king can't say no to a pretty face. Of course that doesn't explain your sudden rise in status, but...  
  
You have no right to speak to me so, I'ama. Nabooru spoke quietly and in a   
courteous tone that contrasted with her defiant message.  
  
I do. I am the king's advisor and I speak for him when he cannot.  
  
The king can speak for himself on such matters. He is a grown man and king. Nabooru fought back, unsure of where the words were coming from. Normally, she remembered, she would have begun to shout at Taylnu or protest in some kind of childish manner. Yet she retained her composure. You have no right to speak for him on this matter and you know it.  
  
Girl, how dare you question it! Taylnu began to weaken. Was she angry because she could not get a better rise out of Nabooru?  
  
I do not question anything that is already a fact. Nabooru countered. You are not the king's mouth. He has one of his own. You may threaten me all you want. I don't care.  
  
Taylnu's chin jetted out as she frowned and narrowed her eyes. Insolent girl! Her hand struck down to Nabooru's wrist and she took the girl roughly in her grasp. I'll show you how to treat your superiors!  
  
Nabooru struggled against Taylnu. The woman's grasp was not as tight as she had thought and Nabooru's wet wrist slid out of Taylnu's hand.  
  
What are you doing? Marmara had returned, and just in time. Taylnu, Nabooru is allowed here. It was the king's orders.  
  
Taylnu took a step back. Marmara, the girl was being sassy. She declared   
haughtily. I was merely teaching her how–  
  
The king has put Nabooru under my orders, not yours. If you have a problem with that see him and leave Nabooru alone. Marmara stood her ground and two women began to stare each other down. Taylnu broke first.  
  
She gave Nabooru a parting glance. Let the king make his own mistakes. After the woman took her leave Marmara helped Nabooru out of the water and gave her linen to dry off with.  
  
She didn't hurt you, did she? Marmara asked with concern.  
  
No. She couldn't get a hold on my wrist. Nabooru rubbed her arm as she spoke. The grip had been strong enough to leave her with some pain but it would be gone soon.  
  
Nabooru, you won't let Taylnu get to you. She's not to treat you like that without reason.   
  
I know, Marmara. Nabooru nodded. I didn't let her get me angry this time.  
  
Good. We should be getting some rest now. Marmara led her back to her quarters, explaining that she would come for Nabooru the next morning to begin her training. You'll tag along with me for a few days before you get the schedule down. Then you can have a few short shifts on your own. Sounds good?  
  
Nabooru nodded.   
  
Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a busy day.  
  


~*~  
  


Just as Marmara had promised, the first half of Nabooru's first day was fast-paced and tested her mind more than any other job yet. Being a messenger meant remembering many little things, like names, protocol, rules, and even what time the king liked his morning meal to come.  
  
Marmara had arrived for Nabooru so early that none of the younger girls had woken up yet for their own chores. As she threw on her clothes Nabooru remembered when she had finally told her friends she was to be apprenticed to Marmara. Jahaliah had taken it the worst, meaning she had said nothing at all to Nabooru since. There had been little talk of the Quiet Scorpions since Nabooru's return and she supposed that it was perhaps a passing fancy. They would have been better off to just make a secret club than some kind of radical group. Jahaliah, Nabooru guessed, still thought otherwise.  
  
With Marmara calling for Nabooru to quicken the pace she decided she had no time to think about the Quiet Scorpions now. She'd worry about Jahaliah's feelings later.  
  
As soon as Nabooru emerged and was ready to go Marmara took her directly to the king's quarters. As they walked (more like ran) along the quiet corridors Marmara began to advise Nabooru on what to do.  
  
You musn't speak out unless the king speaks to you. Pay attention to what people are saying, even if they aren't speaking to you. Listen carefully to all instructions the king gives you. If someone else gives you instructions you are not to follow them when on the king's time. Right now you are his servant and no one else's. That goes for Taylnu too. If she gives you an order tell her politely that you cannot disobey the king. Oh, dear, am I forgetting something? I know I am. Marmara began to panic. For today, just stay beside me and do everything I do. Always follow my lead and don't get distracted. And if someone other than the king offers you something, politely decline it. You cannot take anything while you are on duty, not even food. The king must give permission before you can eat.  
  
Nabooru's head began to swim trying to remember all these rules. To calm herself she told herself to simply follow Marmara's lead and the rest would follow in time. I've got it, Marmara.  
  
Marmara nodded as they reached the doors to the king's quarters. Oh, and don't talk to me, either. If you have questions save them until we are alone. Okay?  
  
Nabooru nodded back and they entered quietly. Inside, they were met by Katlinu.  
  
How relieved I am to see you are on duty this morning. Marmara sighed with relief. Nabooru knew she had anticipated seeing Taylnu.  
  
The king still sleeps. I haven't yet woken him. Katlinu said. Guess I should, huh?  
  
We'll go in. It's okay. Nabooru noticed Marmara held a small scroll in her hand. I have this to give him. Messages from Hyrule.  
  
Ah, he'll want to see those. Katlinu smiled. Nabooru, so good to see you doing so well. Nabooru suddenly recalled the episode during lessons that had resulted in her temporary exile.  
  
I'ama Katlinu, please forgive me for the fight Jahaliah and I started. Nabooru announced with a bow. I did not mean to scare or anger you.  
  
Katlinu, true to her character, laughed it off. Oh, it's okay. As long as you were not hurt. And it looks like you made out well enough.  
  
Come on, Nabooru. Marmara whispered.  
  
Nabooru nodded again to Katlinu before entering the main bedchamber. Marmara had grabbed a small torch to light the room and instructed Nabooru to light the candles while she presented the news to the king. Pay attention to me while you light the candles. When you're done, come stand beside me and bring the torch with you. She whispered and Nabooru obeyed.  
  
Marmara approached the bed and Nabooru saw the outline of the king's frame as well as that of a woman. At first she thought it was her sister and a smile emerged on her face. As she lit more of the candles around the room and the king started to awaken, Nabooru realized she was mistaken. The woman was someone else and Nabooru could feel her heart drop into her stomach.  
  
Sire, I hope that you have rested well. Marmara announced with a slight bow.  
  
The king sat up slowly as the woman next to him merely rolled over and continued to sleep. Very restful. He muttered with sleep in his voice. What's this news today?  
  
From Hyrule this morning, Sire. Marmara handed him the parchment.  
  
He took it from her. Tell Katlinu I'll take my morning meal in an hour. He told Marmara as he unrolled the paper.  
  
Yes, Sire. Marmara darted out of the room quickly as the king started to read. Nabooru continued to quietly light the candles. There sure were a lot of them in the room, she thought. As she moved about she kept her gaze fixed on the woman in the bed, wondering who she was and, at the same time, where her own sister had gone.  
  
Damned Goron filth. The king suddenly muttered. Marmara returned. When will you bring me good new, Marmara? He sighed, throwing the paper on the floor. Marmara chased after it as Ganondorf's eyes finally found Nabooru. Well, here's a start. Nabooru, come here. The king called to her. Nabooru looked at her torch and at the few candles she had left to light.  
  
Yes, Sire? Nabooru asked.  
  
Good to see you on the job. He told her as he approached the bedside. I hope she has been doing well, Marmara.  
  
Yes, very good, Sire. Marmara told him as she stood, parchment back in her hand.  
  
That's what I like to hear. He turned and nudged the lump beside him. Shashlu, get up and fetch me water.  
  
Shashlu? Nabooru couldn't recall that name. As she came into the light Nabooru saw that she wasn't much older than herself. She was strikingly tall, with hair the length of her back. She gathered a robe and wrapped it around herself to cover her nakedness. She looked sullen for one so beautiful and tall, almost as if she wished not to be in the room at all. She avoided Nabooru's eyes and it was probably better that way. Nabooru wasn't sure whether to pity or hate the girl who seemed to have replaced her sister so suddenly.  
  
Nabooru, do you know of the Gorons? Ganondorf asked her. What was this, a test?  
  
Er, the rock people? She said stupidly. They live in Death Mountain and are skilled in the art of the metalwork.  
  
Yes, precisely put. But they are also socially and culturally inferior. No wonder the King of Hyrule was so ready to conclude a separate peace with them. Ganondorf muttered as Marmara and Nabooru stared in silence. Peace? There was a peace? Now he will have a nearly unlimited supply of arms, with the Gorons help. Marmara, send word to the far outposts to keep watch on the routes between Kakariko and Castletown. There will be good pillaging there if this peace holds. Perhaps there will also be a way to exploit it.  
  
Yes, Sire. Marmara turned to leave, as did Nabooru.  
  
Marmara showed Nabooru how to send out a dispatch, which had to be written in code (Nabooru would have time to learn it, she assured). After that they spent a very boring morning with the king and his council. Each woman seemed to have their own pointless problem that somehow required the king's immediate attention and each time the king assured her that he would give some thoughts to the matter. When the talk came to the civil war the king's attention suddenly became more intense. Clearly, this is what interested him most, aside from the reports of new plunder.  
  
I received word this morning of a new peace between the Gorons and the Hylian king. I have instructed those on the far outposts to keep an eye on the transports on the roads.  
  
The congregation nodded with agreement in the king's decision.  
  
Jalunu spoke after, adding, We must decrease the arms of the Hylians. They are continuing their push into the desert. I lost four fighters in this past week alone from skirmishes along the border.  
  
Why do they not fight? The king asked.  
  
They do fight, Sire, but they are being caught off-guard and without the same   
numbers the Hylians have.  
  
Then we should send more and perhaps devise a more offensive battle strategy?  
  
It would not be wise to take on the Hylians. We lack the resources.  
  
Then we should get the resources. The king ordered. Collect together my treasury and find me some men in the border towns who are willing to fight the Hylians.  
  
Recruit mercenaries, Sire? Jalunu asked in confusion.  
  
Why not? The Hylians do it. If you can even recruit their own mercenaries, then do so. I would think that a group of motivated and attractive women with the right kind of coin would be able to make a more convincing argument than the Hylians.  
  
Jalunu did not respond beyond a nod.  
  
What if the mercenaries abandon us? Old Rashlena asked.  
  
Then they abandon us. The more fools they are if they do. If they help us their share in the spoils goes up. The Hylians won't promise that. They take what they can and don't share the wealth.  
  
Rashlena said nothing to that and went as quiet as Jalunu. From their faces, Nabooru guessed that they disagreed with the king's plan but did not have a proper argument against it, either. Shortly after that the council was dismissed and the remainder of the morning was spent helping the king go through the rest of his messages. Marmara helped point out which ones were more urgent and which ones could wait. All this paperwork bored Nabooru and reminded her of her lessons. It must be hard work to be king, she thought. But it had it's rewards.  
  
In the afternoon Nabooru returned to the other girls and they were eager to hear her stories. She didn't have much to tell and was depressed because she had not been able to see Subia. And besides, she wanted to speak with Jahaliah more than anything else. An opportunity came after the afternoon meal when the two were placed on sweeping duty together. Jahaliah remained silent and worked quickly while Nabooru was distracted and inattentive to her job.  
  
You missed a whole corner over there. Jahaliah said cooly.  
  
I know. I'm getting to it. Nabooru assured her.  
  
Jahaliah said nothing.  
  
Listen, you're cross with me, aren't you? Nabooru could stand the silence no longer.  
  
Nabooru, you go enjoy your time with the king, but stop turning your back on us.  
  
I'm not turning my back on anyone! Nabooru argued.  
  
What about the Quiet Scorpions?  
  
What about them?  
  
You know Phanie got a backhand from Taylnu the other day? The girl hadn't done a thing. That woman had come to watch us practice and she said she heard Phanie speaking curses at her. Jahaliah began telling Nabooru about all the things that had been going on that Nabooru had somehow missed. Had she been that unaware of her surroundings that she could not see her own friends getting abused? It's all happening and we're doing nothing about it.  
  
I'll talk to the king about it. Nabooru said quietly as she continued to sweep.  
  
He won't do a thing. We all know what he's after anyway. Jahaliah stood in close near Nabooru's face, whispering, Once he's got you where he wants you he'll take you and then leave you, just like your sister.  
  
Take me? Nabooru asked innocently. What does the king want with me?  
  
Can't you see where all this is going? You're not this naive, are you? Jahaliah nearly laughed. You hold the king's favour, but so have lots of girls. Do you want to end up like your sister?  
  
There's nothing wrong with my sister. Nabooru defended.  
  
I wish not to speak ill of our king, but he is not the honourable man he should be. Do not give into him like your sister did.  
  
Jahaliah, you're speaking strangely. Nabooru said in frustration.  
  
The king will want you and take you to his bed. He may give you favours but if he tires of you too quickly he'll just get rid of you. Jahaliah explained. You should watch yourself around him. He can make or break your career.  
  
Nabooru said nothing to this. She really couldn't. She supposed Jahaliah was right. It made sense to her now. Subia had given herself to the king and now another shared his bed, even though Subia was going to have his child. Did he really have so little care for the feelings of others? No, he was kind in other ways. He had held her hand so delicately in the desert and examined it with so much concern.  
  
Her broom was thrown to the floor and the wood echoed off the stone. Nabooru fled from the room and she could hear Jahaliah call after her. But she didn't want to hear any more. Just as she thought she had it all figured out, as life was starting to come into focus, it was like everything was turned upside down again.  
  


~*~  


  
The king stood alone before the pool, pleased to take in what solitary time he could afford himself. The linen around his waste was the only thing he wore and as he moved to discard this as well his wonderful silence was interrupted by the creaking door and footsteps.  
  
Dammit, Taylnu. He said without even having to turn around. I told you to leave me be.  
  
Arms drew themselves under his muscular arms and around his chest. He could feel her outline pressed against his back. He took a deep breath and sighed. Please, don't send me away. Taylnu's usual harsh voice was more feminine now, even seductive.   
  
Taylnu, I want you to leave me. He commanded quietly.  
  
Brother, you always send me away. Don't you love me?  
  
He removed her arms from around his waste and turned to her, holding her hands in his. Do not call me that. He told her and as he saw tears flood into her eyes he added, And I do love you. Do not think otherwise. But continue to disobey me and I will send you off to live with the priestesses.  
  
She suddenly drew away from him, her eyes narrowing. You wouldn't dare.  
  
I would. You know it.  
  
She fell back into his arms. You would not do such a thing to the sister that loves you and worships you as the god that you are. She buried her face in his chest.  
  
Taylnu, enough of these games...  
  
You'll give more regard to that little whore Nabooru than you will to me? She cried at him. He pulled her off of him and slapped her lightly across the face.  
  
Don't you speak of things you do not understand! He growled.  
  
Taylnu held her face. I'm sorry, Sire. She fell back again onto his chest, hugging him to her. Please, I am your servant only. I care for you and no one else.  
  
Then do as I say and leave.  
  
Not yet. She said, looking up to him. Won't you give your sister a kiss? She   
touched the outline of his jaw.  
  
  
  
One kiss... She stood on the ends of her toes to try and reach his lips. Just one. She whispered.   
  
He threw her away from him. Enough of your sick games. Now get out of here before I hit you harder.  
  
Recoiling with anger, Taylnu took her leave in silence.  
  
Before Taylnu opened the door, the king added, And leave Nabooru alone. She's mine.  
  


~*~  


  
_One more author note: Okay, so that may have been a bit weird. Are Taylnu and Ganondorf brother and sister? Yes, they're half-siblings. But lets not forget that Taylnu is a bit off her rocker to begin with. I mean, look at what eventually happens to Ganondorf. Chances are she's just as unstable to begin with. But don't worry, I don't plan on having them get together. While I'm not against authors that would write it that way I just really can't do it. I lack the skill and guts. _


End file.
